Plutôt crever!
by Aspho976
Summary: Fiction CS. Une dernière année à Poudlard...L'occasion de retrouver des personnages hauts en couleurs (ou pas) dans leurs aventures quotidiennes... De l'amitié, de la romance, des rivalités, des hormones en ébullition, du fangirlisme...et surtout beaucoup de connerie!
1. Chapitre 1

_Septembre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Je te promets qu'on va trouver quelque chose ! assura Emma en glissant son bras sous celui de son meilleur ami.

\- Mouais…je crois que je lui ai fait tous les cadeaux possibles et imaginables ces 3 dernières années, répondit David d'un air peu convaincu.

En cette fin de matinée du mois d'août, les deux amis sortaient de chez Madame Guipure, à la recherche d'un présent pour l'anniversaire de Mary Margaret. Cette dernière fêtait ses 17 ans dans quelques jours et David ne savait plus où donner de la tête pour satisfaire sa bien aimée.

\- Et un p'tit chat ? C'est bien un p'tit chat, non ? s'exclama Emma, particulièrement fière de son idée.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Pour qu'il nous ramène des oiseaux à moitié morts à longueur de journée ? Elle va me taper une dépression ! fit remarquer son compagnon.

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la négativité de David. Elle resserra l'étreinte autour de son bras et l'entraîna plus loin à travers la rue commerçante. Cela faisait presque 6 ans que ces 2 là étaient devenus inséparables. Emma avait rencontré David lors de son 1er jour à Poudlard sur les barques qui les emmenaient au célèbre château. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils rattrapaient Mary Margaret qui avait failli passer par-dessus bord en essayant de sauver un oiseau qui passait par là. Il avait fallu lui expliquer des heures durant que « oui, les canard savent nager Mary Margaret ». Arrivés dans leur nouvelle demeure pour les 7 ans à venir, les 3 enfants avaient du faire face à l'épreuve du Choixpeau, ce haut de forme décrépi qui avait droit de vie et de mort sur votre statut social pour le reste de votre adolescence. Emma et David avaient été répartis dans la maison Gryffondor. Quant à Mary Margaret, elle s'était retrouvée chez les Poufsouffle, sans grande surprise il faut l'avouer. Depuis ce jour de Septembre 1993, les 3 gamins étaient peu à peu devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Emma fut tirée de ses pensées nostalgiques par des cris hystériques à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- JE M'EN TAMPONNE COMME DE MA PREMIERE CULOTTE, SOMBRE CONNASSE !

\- J'ÉTAIS LA AVANT TOI, ALORS FAIS MOI LE PLAISIR DE TE SODOMISER AVEC UN NIMBUS 2000 !

\- Aaaaah quelle douce prose à mes oreilles de bon matin, regardez moi ces gourdasses ! rajouta une voix amusée que David et Emma reconnurent comme celle de Mary Margaret.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la librairie Fleury et Bott où une foule impressionnante s'amassait, se marchait dessus et dégageait un taux de phéromones défiant les lois de la sorcellerie. Mary Margaret se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, en première ligne, bloquant le passage avec ses fesses, bien décidée à entrer la première. Emma se fraya un chemin au milieu des groupies en chaleur alors que David restait interloqué, les bras ballants face à toutes ces filles surexcitées.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ENCORE ? cria Emma à son amie en jouant des coudes dans le flot de gamines.

\- Tu vas pas t'en remettre, ramène toi, viiiiiiiiiiiiite ! lui lança Mary Margaret en sautillant sur place.

Essuyant les coups comme elle pouvait, la blonde se retrouva collée au dos de sa meilleure amie, le nez appuyé sur la porte vitrée du commerce. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une vendeuse tira brutalement le battant, déversant nos deux comparses sur le sol de la librairie. Elles se relevèrent le plus rapidement possible pour éviter la foule risquant de les écraser à tout moment. Alors que Mary Margaret époussetait son gilet au col Claudine, Emma jeta un œil à travers le magasin pour comprendre ce qui pouvait attiser les instincts primaires de son amie à ce point là.

\- OH…PU..TAIN !

\- T'as vu ça ? Avoue que tu le ferais pas dormir dans la baignoire celui là hein ? babilla Mary Margaret d'un air satisfait.

\- Qu'on m'amène un congélateur ! s'exclama Emma en faisant un mouvement d'éventail avec ses mains près de son visage pour tenter d'abaisser sa température corporelle.

Devant nos deux protagonistes, assis à la table de dédicace, se tenait un sublime brun aux yeux bleus, les cheveux légèrement ondulés et coupés courts, une barbe de quelques jours habillant sa mâchoire carrée et parfaitement dessinée. Son sourire de tombeur lui dessinait deux adorables fossettes au creux des joues et ses yeux rieurs invitaient à la discussion…et plus si affinités. Sa chemise bleu marine, légèrement entrouverte, laissait entrevoir la virile toison brune qui recouvrait son torse. Les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, révélant des avant bras musclés et veinés. L'homme dédicaçait les bouquins les uns après les autres, sans manquer de faire un petit clin d'œil complice à chaque pucelle effarouchée qui se présentait devant lui. Emma en était là de ses constatations quand la voix de sa meilleure amie la tira de sa torpeur.

\- C'est à nouuuuuuuuus, c'est à nous ! Vas-y ! intima cette dernière en la poussant dans le dos.

Emma se retrouva bien vite devant la table et attrapa un livre sur la pile au passage, remarquant le casque de moto posé à proximité. _« Oh merde et en plus il a une moto…je veux être un siège de moto… »_ se mit-elle à penser en lisant le titre du bouquin qu'elle avait entre les mains. « Milles façons de faire jouir une sorcière ». Elle se sentit rougir instantanément en déposant l'ouvrage devant son auteur.

\- B…Bonjour, réussit-elle à articuler, les yeux baissés.

\- Et c'est au nom de ? demanda le beau brun dans un sourire amusé.

\- Emma, Emma Swan, souffla la jeune femme en se forçant à lever les yeux vers le bellâtre.

\- Et bien mademoiselle Swan, j'espère que ce manuel de défense contre les forces du mal vous sera profitable.

\- Je…euh…, commença Emma en posant les yeux sur la couverture du livre que l'auteur lui rendait. « Milles façons de faire fuir une sorcière » lut-elle en rougissant de plus belle. _« Oh la conne, la conne, la conne… »._

\- Je compte l'utiliser comme support lors de mes cours cette année à Poudlard, rajouta le brun dans un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, je suis à Poudlard, nous aurons certainement l'occasion de nous revoir, monsieur… ? babilla Emma, un sourire niais se plaquant peu à peu sur son visage.

\- Professeur August Booth, répondit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

\- Et bien, professeur, j'ai hâte de vous voir agiter votre baguette !

…

\- J'ai hâte de vous voir agiter votre baguette ! répéta Mary Margaret en pouffant de rire.

\- Oh ça va ça va hein ! grogna Emma en sortant de la librairie d'un pas pressé.

Les deux amies rejoignirent David qui n'avait pas bougé de son trottoir, les yeux toujours rivés sur la masse de filles hystériques qui ne cessaient d'affluer.

\- J'ai juste super faim ! Le Chaudron Baveur, ça vous dis ? dit Mary Margaret en glissant ses bras sous ceux de ses amis.

\- Le chaudron baveur ? Si tu prends de la soupe aux pois, mange la vite avant qu'elle te mange ! rit David en suivant le mouvement.

\- Ahem…euh…je vous rejoins là bas, j'ai un truc à faire, indiqua Emma en rebroussant chemin sous les yeux étonnés du jeune couple.

...

Emma pressait le pas, serrant son livre dédicacé contre sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se trouver seule dans l'allée des embrumes mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait que là qu'elle le trouverait. LE cadeau qui ravirait à coup sûr sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était une amoureuse des oiseaux et possédait deux inséparables, Snow et Charming, parfaitement insupportables mais qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur. Leur cage triste et banale commençait à s'abîmer et Emma avait entendu parler de cette fameuse boutique d'antiquités, Barjow et Beurk où elle était sûre de faire une bonne affaire. Alors qu'elle allongeait sa foulée, baissant les yeux sur ses pieds pour éviter de croiser le regard d'un quelconque pervers traînant par là, elle fut arrêtée net par le choc de son corps contre un autre. La blonde leva les yeux vers le grand brun qui se tenait devant elle. Son regard accrocha les yeux bleus océan du jeune homme et elle peina à déglutir.

\- Jones, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Swan, répondit l'intéressé en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tiens tiens, on s'est perdue dans l'antre du mal, bichette ? ricana le type qui l'accompagnait en ôtant son haut de forme ridicule, dans un faux geste de respect, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

\- Quel membre préfères-tu perdre cette année, Swan ? Une main, un pied…ou cette jolie petite oreille que tu caches là…, susurra la sublime brune à ses côtés en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma.

\- Jeff, Ruby, c'est bon, on y va, aboya Killian Jones à ses deux acolytes en serrant les mâchoires.

\- C'est ça ouais, on se verra sur le terrain, Swan ! lança Ruby en passant son chemin et roulant des hanches, suivie de près par les deux garçons.

Emma attendit qu'ils aient tourné au coin de la rue pour relâcher ses épaules et continuer sa route, courant presque cette fois ci.

…

\- Il est dans le deuxième wagon, 5ème rang gauche ! babilla la petite blonde en se trémoussant sur son siège.

\- Sérieux Tink, tu saoules ! souffla Leroy à l'adresse de son amie en faisant mine de se plonger intensément dans son magazine « Bougies en folie : brûlez moi j'aime ça ! ».

\- Je vais lui parler vous pensez ? Non mais ça va 2 mois qu'il m'a pas vue, toutes les vacances quoi ! Je dois tellement lui manquer à mon Killy Chou…

\- Ou pas, lâcha la brune plantureuse qui passait dans l'allée du Poudlard Express en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Chloé Tinker.

\- Ferme la Regina, t'as pas des premières années à martyriser plutôt ? grogna Graham en se levant brutalement de son siège et sa campant devant Tink dans un geste protecteur.

\- Oh ! A-do-ra-ble ! siffla Regina Mills en tournant les talons, probablement pour aller travailler son sortilège de l'Imperium sur un être faible et sans défense.

…

\- Mec ! T'es làààà ! Une heure que j'te cherche putain ! haleta Emma en se laissant glisser sur le siège à côté de Graham. J'suis encore tombée sur l'autre pouffe de Ruby et ses connards de Serpentard. Faut qu'on parle stratégie et vite, on va encore se faire défoncer au prochain match de Quid et…

\- C'est mon Killy que tu traites de connard là ? s'emporta Tink.

\- TON Killy ? Haha j'espère que t'es pour la polygamie parce qu'avec toutes les putes qu'ils se…

\- TA GUEULE ! Coucher avec Killian Jones, c'est le rêve ultime ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ce mec est un dieu vivant, ses yeux, ses cheveux ! Oh oui je rêve de passer ma main dans ses cheveux ! Oh et puis ses oreilles on en parle de ses oreilles ? Bref non mais se taper Killian Jones c'est le summum du bonheur quoi !

\- Ah.

\- Ooooooh oui Emma, baisons tous avec Jones, se mit à babiller Leroy en prenant une voix de crécelle, dans une parfaite imitation de Tink.

\- Plutôt crever ! souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 _ **Merci à ma mate Graham qui m'a donné cette idée de crossover! Fic à laquelle je ne peux plus résister moi même, mon cerveau malade a prit possession de mon corps et me force à écrire chapitre après chapitre :D Une p'tite review en passant? ;)**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Septembre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _L'horizon lui ouvrait les bras. Il attrapa la barre des deux mains et vira brusquement de bord. Il sentait la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux, la puissance de son navire entre ses doigts, la force de l'océan sous la coque et…_

\- Bien dormi, pirate ? lui murmura la belle brune étendue à ses côtés.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, putaiiiin…, baragouina Killian en ouvrant les yeux, quittant avec peine son rêve d'évasion et de liberté.

Regina lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, son corps pressé contre le sien dans ce minuscule lit une place. Il sentait sa peau nue contre lui, ses seins fermes effleurant son dos alors qu'une cuisse fine et musclée venait s'enrouler autour de ses hanches.

\- Arrêtes ça, grogna le beau brun tandis que la bouche pulpeuse de son amie d'enfance déposait de tendres baisers dans sa nuque.

\- Tu disais pas ça hier soir…, susurra Regina passant son bras par-dessus le corps du brun et faisant glisser sa main sur son torse.

Killian sentit ses sens s'éveiller sous la caresse des doigts de la jeune femme. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il savait tout le plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui donner, avec sa main, sa bouche, son corps tout entier. Il aimait la prendre, n'importe où, n'importe quand. S'insinuer en elle, l'entendre gémir doucement quand il jouait de toute l'agilité de sa langue sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Le beau brun sentait cette excitation familière envahir son être, l'appel de cette chair qui saurait, une fois de plus, soulager son désir. Killian se retourna brusquement et d'un geste, se positionna au dessus du corps de Regina.

\- REGINA ! J'ai dit STOP ! aboya-t-il à l'intention de la jolie brune qui le regardait d'un œil gourmand.

\- Mmmmh on la joue comme ça maintenant ? J'aime beaucoup aussi ce…

Killian ne la laissa pas finir et se leva d'un bond, attrapant son jean au passage. Alors qu'il l'enfilait, offrant une vision de son corps plus qu'avantageuse aux yeux de la jeune femme dont il partageait le lit l'instant d'avant, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir désapprobateur.

\- QUOI ? cria Killian en tournant un regard glacial vers elle.

\- T'es ridicule, Killian. 2 ans qu'on baise ensemble, je te connais assez pour savoir que t'aimes nos petites…distractions !

\- Justement Reg' ! On baise. Et j'en ai marre de baiser. J'en ai marre de TE baiser.

\- Oooooh voilà on y arrive ! Les grands mots ! Et monsieur va nous parler du grand amour maintenant peut être aussi ?

\- Va te faire foutre, conclut Killian en claquant la porte du dortoir des filles de 7ème année derrière lui.

\- MAIS AVEC PLAISIR CONNARD ! ET SUREMENT PAS PAR TOI ! continua Regina de l'autre côté de la porte tandis que le grand brun descendait les escaliers et ramassait un à un le reste de ses vêtements laissés derrière lui la veille au soir.

Arrivé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il ne put retenir un sourire à la vue de l'ensemble des filles de 7ème année, étendues les unes sur les canapés, les autres à même le sol, profondément endormies. Regina avait son caractère, et quand elle avait décidé de prendre du bon temps, rien ne l'arrêtait. Pas même le fait d'envoyer toutes ses camarades valser hors du dortoir par un sortilège d'expulsion bien maîtrisé.

Killian passait la porte des cachots en terminant de nouer négligemment sa cravate vert et argent sur sa chemise noire quand son pied buta dans quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il vit une tente, plantée à l'entrée des cachots et le minois à moitié réveillé d'une petite blonde qui en sortait.

\- KIKI D'AMOUR ! pépia Tink en se jetant dans les bras du brun qui faisait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

\- Tink…Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? marmonna Killian en la reposant au sol.

\- Je t'attendais, quelle question !

\- Toute la nuit ? T'as dormi là ?!

\- Yep ! Pour être honnête, j'ai préféré la troisième fois, vers deux heures du matin je crois…

\- TU NOUS AS ESPIONNÉS ? s'insurgea Killian en roulant des yeux.

\- Mmmh d'ailleurs il va sérieusement falloir qu'on travaille ton rythme, tu as tendance à…, commença Chloé en enroulant soigneusement ses oreilles à rallonge dernière génération autour de sa main.

\- Putain mais t'es affligeante ! jura Killian en tournant les talons en direction des couloirs du château.

\- OOOOOOH MERCIIIII MON KIKI D'AMOUR! lui cria Tink en sautillant sur place face à ce qu'elle prit comme un compliment. Comme tous les qualificatifs qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de son idole à son encontre.

…

\- Vous êtes en retard, fit remarquer l'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Ahem…Où est Milah ? questionna Killian en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Congé maternité. Etre enceinte d'un loup garou, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je constate que vous appelez votre professeur par son prénom, monsieur… ?

\- Jones.

\- Très bien, monsieur Jones. Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu et vous inviterai à vous assoir je vous prie.

Killian s'avançait vers une place libre quand le professeur retint encore son attention.

\- Monsieur Jones ?

\- Oui ?

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre tenue ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans sa précipitation. Tout semblait normal. Ses boots en cuir étaient parfaitement cirées, son jean noir ajusté sur ses jambes élancées et musclées, il avait même pensé à fermer sa braguette. Sa chemise, noire elle aussi, ouvrait un V juste suffisant pour laisser entrevoir la virilité de son torse et la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison était nouée lâche et tombante pour habiller le tout. Il était bien loin le temps où Killian Jones daignait encore porter l'uniforme de cette école de bouseux.

\- Mon elfe de maison. Congé maternité, voyez ? siffla le beau brun en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

…

\- Dégage ! grogna Emma quand elle vit Killian s'affaler à ses côtés.

\- Swan, ne fais pas l'enfant, c'est la seule place de libre.

\- Ah ouais ? T'as déjà bouffé un bézoard par les trous de nez ? Parce que c'est ce qui risque d'arriver si tu…

\- SILENCE ! intima August Booth d'une voix grave et puissante. Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier les sortilèges impardonnables et comment y résister. Qui peut me citer…

 _« Blablabla…oh oui mets toi de profil pour voir ? Aaaaah intéressant… » ._ C'était ce que se disait Emma alors que Mr Booth tentait d'instruire l'étrange peuplade qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'il porte quoi sous son pantalon ? murmura Mary Margaret à Emma en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Cette dernière sursauta, encore peu habituée aux effets du retourneur de temps dont son amie était équipée depuis le début de l'année pour suivre tous les cours qu'elle avait choisis. Celle-ci avait encore des difficultés apparentes d'utilisation vu qu'elle venait d'arriver dans une classe de serpents et de lions mais qu'importe, le spectacle d'August promenant sa sublime plastique de part et d'autre de la salle était bien trop intéressant.

\- J'ai décelé une marque de slip, annonça Emma avec une moue désapprobatrice tandis que Killian à sa droite levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Haaaaan…échec ! souffla Mary Margaret. Et alors t'as pu en savoir plus ?

\- Il est cé-li-ba-tai-re ! babilla Emma en tapant dans la main de son amie en signe de victoire.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, pouvez vous me citer les sortilèges impardonnables au lieu de bavarder inutilement ? l'invectiva August.

\- Ahem…euh…ils sont au nombre de trois, se reprit Emma. Le sortilège de l'Imperium, le sortilège Doloris et le sortilège…de la mort.

\- Et le sortilège « prends moi sur ton bureau », murmura Mary Margaret à sa comparse, les deux amies tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler leur fou rire.

\- Excellent mademoiselle Swan ! 5 points pour Gryffondor, continua August qui n'avait apparemment pas relevé.

\- Bravo bichette, ça marche les pipes derrière le bureau ! souffla Jeff quelques rangs derrière les filles.

\- Mmmmmmmh et tu n'imagines pas à quel point… murmura Emma à cet abruti fini en se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres.

Killian se prit la tête dans les mains et posa son front sur son bureau en espérant se trouver ailleurs en cet instant précis. Qu'est ce que ces filles pouvaient bien trouver à ce débile ? Le mec se trimballait dans la salle de cours avec un blouson en cuir, un BLOUSON en cuir quoi. Truc de ringard. _« Jamais entendu parler du perfecto ce blaireau ? Putain mais quel looser….et puis c'est quoi ces sourires à la con là ? Vieux pervers, violeur de mouettes… »_ pensait Killian au moment où un poing s'abattit au coin de sa table.

\- Jones ?

Le jeune homme se redressa sur sa chaise et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son professeur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, défiant son adversaire du regard. La provocation dans ce geste était nette et le sang d'August ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Je vous réveille peut être ? Vous préfèreriez être ailleurs ? siffla le professeur entre ses dents face à l'expression clairement insolente de Killian.

\- Merci, j'osais pas le proposer, ricana le jeune homme en se levant de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- JONES ! l'arrêta August.

Killian se retourna, planta fermement ses pieds au sol, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- PROFESSEUR ?! répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- J'ai pourtant lu votre dossier Jones, vous semblez exceller en défense contre les forces du mal, particulièrement en duel.

\- Tu m'étonnes….Putain de mangemort…, entendit-on murmurer quelque part dans la salle.

Killian fit volte face, scrutant de son regard perçant chaque rangée à la recherche de sa future victime.

\- Allons allons, ne nous emballons pas, dit August dans un sourire. Alors monsieur Jones, préparez votre baguette…

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, dans l'allée centrale de la salle de cours. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Killian sorti lentement sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Bois d'ébène, 33,75 cm et abritant en son cœur une plume de phénix, cette baguette l'avait choisi, lui, alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans, sur le chemin de traverse. Insouciant, il allait de boutique en boutique au bras de sa mère, sa liste de 1ère année en main, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire ses preuves à Poudlard.

\- Voilà qu'il rêve maintenant ! ricana August, sortant Killian de ses douloureuses pensées. Prêt ? A trois ! 1, 2…

Killian n'attendit pas la suite et d'un mouvement blasé du poignet, fit tourner sa baguette en murmurant « Sectumsempra ». Il fit demi tour et sorti de la salle en claquant la porte, sans un regard pour August qui, bloquant le sortilège au dernier moment, était tout de même parti s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin dans un superbe vol plané.

\- MONSIEUR BOOTH ! hurlèrent en cœur Emma et Mary Margaret en se précipitant au chevet de leur professeur qui commençait à se relever.

Mary Margaret le plaqua au sol, le freinant dans son élan.

\- Ne bougez pas monsieur ! Je vais vous réanimer ! intima cette dernière en collant sa bouche à celle de son professeur qui se débattait sous les yeux effarés de ses camarades.

* * *

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour la crise cardiaque qu'a du faire ma mate Hook972 pour le (tout petit) passage HookedQueen hihihi (d'ailleurs je m'excuse auprès de tous les CSers de sang pur :D). Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question...oui j'évacue mon fangirlisme à travers Tink, ça me fait du bien ça me purifie ^^. Pensez à me laisser une p'tite review, y'a que la culotte de la fée bleue qui mord! (ou pas...) :D**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Octobre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Emma tournait en rond dans la salle commune depuis de longues minutes quand enfin, le portrait de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser place à Graham.

\- Alors? s'impatienta la jeune blonde.

\- Jones.

\- QUOI ? Non mais c'est une blague ? Putain ça fait 3 semaines qu'ils font des sélections et ils foutent Jones ? ça fait 4 ans qu'il est dans l'équipe comme poursuiveur, putaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

\- Je sais bien. Mais apparemment c'est le seul qui a le niveau pour être attrapeur. D'ailleurs il est plutôt bon, j'ai vu deux ou trois vols d'essai et…

\- AH NON NON NON ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ? Jusqu'au bout faut qu'ils nous fassent chier ces putains de Serpentard…., râla Emma en sortant de la salle commune de sa maison.

Alors qu'elle passait d'escaliers mouvants en couloirs interminables, Emma Swan faisait tourner ses méninges à grande vitesse. La saison commençait demain et s'ouvrait sur le derby du championnat de Quidditch de Poudlard : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Ces derniers avaient perdu leur attrapeuse pendant l'été, une certaine Tamara, enfermée depuis quelques semaines à la prison des sorciers, Azkaban, pour avoir torturé des moldus. Depuis la rentrée, les sélections allaient bon train et les verts avaient monopolisé le terrain de Quidditch à cet effet. Killian Jones était poursuiveur dans l'équipe depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'elle était attrapeuse chez les lions. L'avantage de son poste était de pouvoir voler loin de l'agitation du match, à la recherche du vif d'or, évitant ainsi les sarcasmes et coups bas de l'adversaire. Seul l'autre attrapeur pouvait être un problème et Tamara, sous ses airs de pimbêche, passait plus de temps à gueuler sur ses coéquipiers qu'à se préoccuper d'Emma. Avec Jones, ce prétentieux imbu de lui-même et égocentrique, ça allait être une autre histoire.

\- Grilled cheese, murmura Emma une fois arrivée devant le tonneau de vinaigre donnant accès à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, non loin des cuisines du château.

Le panneau glissa instantanément au son du mot de passe, ouvrant sur un superbe salon jaune et noir, douillet et doucement éclairé par les flammes d'un feu de cheminée. Emma repéra rapidement sa meilleure amie blottie sur l'un des canapés et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Mary Margaret semblait plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Emma savait qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger dans ces moments là et elle se recroquevilla contre son amie, lui empruntant une moitié de sa couverture. Alors que la fatigue commençait à l'emporter, elle découvrit une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud à la cannelle sur la table basse devant elle. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Mary Margaret qui la regardait d'un air compatissant et avait posé son journal pour faire apparaître le breuvage d'un coup de baguette magique. Emma se redressa pour attraper la tasse entre ses mains.

\- Alors ? demanda Mary Margaret, l'air de connaître déjà la réponse.

\- Jones.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer la jeune brune.

\- Merci d'essayer mais tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdue. Ce mec est un dieu en vol, et ça m'arrache la langue de le dire.

\- Littéralement tu veux dire ? ajouta une voix dans le dos des deux amies. Parce que si tu veux je peux t'aider pour ça, arracher une langue c'est dans mes cordes.

Ruby, venait de sortir des dortoirs et de prendre en route la conversation des deux jeunes femmes. Elle se tenait les bras croisés dans la faible lumière qui éclairait la salle commune à cette heure tardive. Mini jupe noire, corset et cape aux couleurs de Poufsouffle négligemment posée sur ses épaules, elle toisait Emma du regard.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? répondit cette dernière.

\- C'est toi, mon problème, répondit Ruby en se rapprochant de la blonde et en lui plantant un doigt sur la poitrine. Il va t'écraser, on a ça dans le sang dans la famille. T'imagines même pas encore ta douleur.

\- Ruby, t'avais pas un truc à faire ? babilla Mary Margaret.

\- Genre aller sucer ton cher cousin que tu te donnes tant de mal à…, n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter Emma qu'une gifle violente s'abattait sur sa joue.

Ruby tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la salle commune avec fracas.

….

Killian remontait sa braguette au moment où la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit.

\- Jones ! s'écria David en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Sheriff, que me vaut l'honneur ? ricana Killian en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Et j'suis Préfet, pour ton information. T'as payé qui Jones, hein ? T'as fait comment ?

\- Si seulement je savais de quoi tu parles…et si seulement ce que tu avais à dire m'intéressait, grogna le grand brun, en terminant de se laver les mains et se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Porte qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre car David l'avait déjà plaqué au mur, un bras sous sa gorge, manquant de l'étouffer.

\- Je connais vos ruses, foutus serpents ! Vous visez l'attrapeur, TOUJOURS, souffla David. Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux…

\- Toucher Swan ? Plutôt crever ! rit Killian en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

David relâcha son étreinte et laissa partir son adversaire. Il se méfiait de lui plus que de quiconque.

…

\- Tu sais si Régina sera là ? demanda innocemment Robin alors que David s'installait à ses côtés à la table du petit déjeuner.

\- Sérieusement ? On a un match dans une heure, on va très certainement tous y laisser notre peau et toi tu me parles de Regina ?

\- Non mais c'était manière de faire la conversation, se reprit Robin en plongeant le nez dans son bol.

Les discussions battaient leur plein à la table des Gryffondor. Seule Emma semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ce que Killian ne manqua pas de remarquer depuis la porte de la grande salle. Les jours de match, il aimait observer l'agitation qui animait ses adversaires. Il les trouvait affligeants de naïveté, comme si tout d'un coup, ils allaient changer leur destin. Cela faisait 5 ans que les Gryffondor n'avaient pas gagné un match contre les Serpentard, ni même la Coupe de Quidditch ou celle des quatre maisons. Mais Swan n'avait pas l'air de participer à toute cette mascarade. Elle semblait inquiète, bien trop préoccupée pour que ce soit par un simple match de Quidditch.

\- Elle est bonne hein ? Je lui mettrai bien ma baguette quelque part moi, miaula une voix derrière lui.

Killian tourna la tête pour apercevoir Neal Cassidy, un cracmol de 7ème année. Enfin de 7ème année depuis pas mal d'années. De mémoire de sorcier, on n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un rater ses ASPICS autant de fois. Son élégance verbale laissait présager de ses capacités intellectuelles.

\- Quel gentleman ! fit remarquer Killian d'un air faussement admiratif.

\- Elle est à moi Jones, t'entends ? A moi !

\- Ah. Fais gaffe, j'crois qu'elle est pas au courant, ricana Killian en s'éloignant de celui qu'il prenait pour un pervers depuis de nombreuses années. A raison, apparemment.

…

\- ET 10 POINTS POUR SERPENTARD ! LES LIONS SE FONT PRENDRE A SEC AVEC DES GRAVIERS ! hurla Tink dans le micro.

\- Mademoiselle Tinker surveillez un peu votre langage, souffla le professeur Archie Hopper aux côtés de la petite blonde qui assurait l'intérim. Mais où est passé cet idiot de Lee Jordan ?!

Cela faisait une bonne heure que le match avait commencé et que l'ambiance était au maximum dans les gradins. L'équipe Serpentard menait déjà par 90 points à 10. Le gardien de Gryffondor avait été évacué dans les 10 premières minutes après s'être reçu un cognard en pleine tête. Autant dire que chez les lions, c'était la débandade. La seule issue possible pour eux était qu'Emma attrape le vif d'or, permettant ainsi de mettre fin au match mais surtout de le gagner en faisant remporter 150 points à son équipe. Emma volait à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, serrant fermement son Eclair de Feu entre ses jambes, l'œil à l'affût du moindre éclat doré. Mais toujours rien. Cela faisait également un certain temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu trace de Killian Jones. En bas, la jeune blonde voyait son équipe aux prises avec les tricheurs incorrigibles qu'étaient les Serpentard. Ruby avait apparemment déjà fait des dégâts en mordant violemment le bras de David, ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de foncer vers les buts adverses, souaffle en main.

\- Mais regardez moi ce cul ! criait Tink dans le micro. Ce Jones est une merveille, il file comme le vent, il a sûrement vu le vif d'or sur lequel il va se jeter avec envie, le caressant de ses doigts agiles et sexys. PUTAIN JE VEUX ETRE UN VIF D'OR !

\- Chloé, ça suffit ! Commentez l'action je vous prie ! s'impatienta Mr Hopper.

\- Oui bin euh…Nolan vient de se prendre un cognard dans la gueule, le souaffle aux Serpentard…voilà voilà…voyez c'est tellement moins passionnant, babilla la fangirl dans le micro d'un air dépité.

Emma releva la tête. Jones était apparemment dans les parages. Alors qu'elle fouillait le ciel du regard, elle aperçu la lueur dorée caractéristique. Il était là, 20 mètres plus haut, juste sur sa droite : le vif d'or. La petite balle jaune frétillait sur place, comme si elle n'attendait que l'attrapeuse. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire et releva le manche de son balai, remontant ainsi dans une chandelle parfaite vers la victoire. Alors que la jeune blonde tendait la main vers l'objet, un violent courant d'air la fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Killian venait de la dépasser dans une maîtrise époustouflante. Retenant un cri de rage, Emma reprit position et se retrouva rapidement coude à coude avec le beau brun, à la poursuite du vif d'or qui n'avait pas demandé son reste.

\- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? lui susurra le nouvel attrapeur, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- J'vais te faire bouffer la pelouse, ragea Emma dans un souffle.

\- Pas très galant comme invitation à dîner mais j'accepte avec plaisir, _love_ , ricana Killian en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et prenant de la vitesse.

Agacée par l'arrogance de son adversaire, Emma tenta une ultime accélération mais le manche de son balai se prit dans le bras de Jones et elle perdit le contrôle de son engin. Les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent bien malgré eux emportés dans une valse morbide, se précipitant ensemble dans le vide à une vitesse phénoménale. Mr Hopper eut juste le temps de prononcer un sortilège de ralentissement pour que les jeunes gens s'écrasent un peu moins durement sur le sol du terrain.

…

Emma ouvrit les yeux et ressentit une vive douleur dans tous ses membres. Elle prit appui sur ses mains et se rendit compte seulement à ce moment qu'elle était allongée sur Killian. La foule commençait à descendre des gradins pour rejoindre les deux blessés. La blonde regarda un instant son adversaire qui avait les yeux fermés et semblait ne plus respirer. Prise d'une étrange panique, elle se mit à penser qu'il était peut être mort. _« Merde merde merde je l'ai tué…Faites que je l'ai pas tué, faites que je l'ai pas tué…»_.

\- Jones ? Jones ? JONES ! PUTAIN JOOOOOOOOONES ! hurla la jeune femme, à califourchon sur Killian en lui claquant les joues pour le réveiller.

Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et dans un sourire, fit remonter quelque chose entre ses dents. Le vif d'or. Il se redressa sur ses coudes tout en regardant Emma qui se relevait et fit passer l'objet doré dans sa main droite en tendant le poing vers la foule. Les spectateurs acclamaient déjà la victoire des Serpentard contre les Gryffondor.

\- Connard…, souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel, honteuse de s'être inquiétée pour ce crétin fini.

\- Je suis un survivant, Swan, rit Killian dans un clin d'œil en se remettant péniblement sur ses pieds.

* * *

 _ **Avant toute chose, merci à tous pour vos follows/favs et reviews qui font toujours du bien par là où ça passe (mais pas autant que...bref!). Et ouiiiii ça y est, enfin du Quid :D Evidemment, beaucoup de clin d'oeil à l'histoire d'HP mais aussi à celle de OUAT. Et puis du CaptainFloor quoi hihihihi! (oui du SwanFloor aussi je vous l'admets, mais elle est tombée sur Killian, ELLE! :D). J'attends vos avis avec impatience, n'hésitez plus, laissez une review! (le slogan en carton haaaaan!)**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Ahoy! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les follows, les favs et les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette fiction plaît! Un merci particulier à ma chère Evilcroco, ma revieweuse de la mort, ici et sur le forum :D Voici donc le chapitre 4, encore un direct de mon esprit tordu et attention révélation...apparition de Mr Gold!**_

* * *

 _Octobre_

 **Chapitre 4**

\- Monsieur Jones !

Killian continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il boitait encore légèrement. Il était sorti de l'infirmerie seulement la veille après plusieurs jours passés alité suite à son accident de Quidditch. Il avait en plus du partager le début de son séjour à l'infirmerie avec David Nolan, légèrement mordu au bras par Ruby. « Elle m'a presque arraché le braaaas ! Je volais à côté des gradins et elle s'est jetée sur moi, j'vais chopper une MST ! » s'était plaint le Gryffondor pendant des heures avant que Killian ne finisse par lui jeter à la figure tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Le jeune brun ne détestait rien plus que l'inactivité, à part peut être Mr Gold, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard accessoirement. Celui là même qui l'interpellait à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Jones, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous arrêter où j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard.

Ce vieux sénile en arrivait même à vouloir retirer des points à sa propre maison tant l'insolence de Killian avait le don de l'agacer. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel et pressa le pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire 10 mètres, arrêté net par un sortilège de bloque jambes. Gold le rattrapa et défit le maléfice une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Jones, ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi.

\- C'pourtant pas bien compliqué…, marmonna Killian dans sa barbe en évitant le regard de son professeur.

\- Vous dites ? répliqua celui-ci en faisant mine de ne pas avoir comprit.

\- C'est franchement une belle journée, renchérit le jeune brun avec un sourire en coin.

Mr Gold était professeur à Poudlard depuis des dizaines d'années. Maître des potions, il terrifiait la plupart des élèves, notamment parce qu'il prenait plaisir à tester ses nouveaux mélanges sur certains d'entre eux. Seul Killian Jones lui résistait, et ce depuis son arrivée à l'école de sorcellerie. Pourtant, le professeur s'acharnait, il voulait absolument ce jeune homme de sang pur sur son tableau d'honneur. Issue d'une grande lignée de mages noirs, Jones était le point d'orgue qui manquait à sa renommée et à son désir de pouvoir. Gold avait de grands projets pour lui.

\- Puis-je compter sur votre présence au bal d'Halloween ? demanda le professeur d'un air condescendant.

\- Le bal de… ? minauda Killian.

\- Jones, vous avez déjà raté vos BUSE en 5ème année parce que vous ne déniez même plus venir en cours…vous ne comptez pas réitérer avec vos ASPICS?

\- Qu'est ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre ?

\- En effet Jones, vous vous « foutez » probablement de la grandeur à laquelle vous pouvez aspirer. Mais s'il arrivait aux oreilles du ministère que votre chère cousine reste introuvable les nuits de pleine lune…commença Gold avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

\- Bien, j'irai, souffla Killian. Puis-je disposer ?

\- N'oubliez pas Jones, le seigneur des ténèbres a de grands projets pour vous. Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement résister. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui est arrivé à votre frère ?

\- Putain de crocodile…, marmonna le jeune homme en passant son chemin.

\- Et venez accompagné ! lui cria Gold dans un rire sadique.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gold arrivait toujours à l'atteindre. Il lui avait donné le surnom de crocodile dès la 1ère année , au vu de l'accoutrement ridicule que portait le professeur, tous les jours, et ce depuis qu'il le connaissait. Un gilet de costume en peau de crocodile, le tout assorti d'un pantalon en cuir et d'une cape élimée, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un clochard et d'un dangereux psychopathe en même temps. Killian savait pertinemment que Gold était l'un des mangemorts les plus proches du seigneur des ténèbres. Et qu'il connaissait absolument tout de son passé. Le professeur savait où appuyer pour lui faire du mal. Ruby, sa cousine, était la seule famille qu'il lui restait et même si elle était souvent hystérique et lunatique, elle était, avec Jeff, sa meilleure amie. Elle seule avait le droit d'être là dans ces moments où il perdait pied, où il n'était plus le Jones prétentieux et arrogant que tout le monde connaissait. Elle était la seule à arriver à le maîtriser quand il frappait de toutes ses forces les murs du château dans l'espoir d'y perdre une main. Elle seule avait la force nécessaire, surement parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine. Quand enfin Killian se calmait, les deux cousins enchaînaient les verres de whisky pur feu en parlant de Liam, son frère aîné. Enrôlé dans les armées de Voldemort dès ses 17 ans, sa dévotion n'avait duré que quelques mois. Et quand il voulut quitter les rangs, le seigneur des ténèbres le tua de ses propres mains. C'était i ans. Killian était en 5ème année et, comme le disait si bien Gold, il n'avait pas obtenu son brevet universel de sorcellerie élémentaire. Il l'avait eu haut la main l'année suivante mais avait ainsi redoublé. Qu'était une année de perdue face à la mort de son frère ? Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Killian ne vit pas Ruby qui arrivait en sens inverse.

\- Putain Killian fais un peu attention, rit la brune en frottant son front qui venait de se fracasser sur le torse musclé de son cousin.

\- Tu tombes bien ! Tu fais quoi samedi prochain ? rebondit Killian.

\- Ah, toi t'as croisé Gold ! Il est arrivé à te convaincre de venir au bal de son club ? Putain dis moi comment il a fait, il a menacé de t'épiler d'un coup de baguette ou quoi ?

\- Ahem, non, pas vraiment…, répondit le brun en baissant la tête sur la toison qui recouvrait déjà magnifiquement son poitrail du haut de ses 18 ans.

\- Vraiment je t'aurai accompagné avec plaisir mais Victor fais partie du club de Gold, tu connais ses excellentes notes en potions. Il m'a déjà invitée, en toute logique.

\- Aye, en toute logique…, grogna Killian en se grattant derrière l'oreille. Bon je vais voir avec Reg ', après tout elle fait partie de ce foutu club elle aussi et vu comme les gens la portent dans leur cœur elle doit encore être désespérément seule !

\- Désolée de te décevoir mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait trouvé un cavalier.

\- Ah…, murmura Killian en se disant qu'il lui restait moins d'une semaine pour se trouver quelqu'un, au risque de subir les railleries de Gold toute la soirée.

….

\- J'ai jamais…porté les mêmes sous vêtements deux jours d'affilé parce que mon elfe de maison était en grève ? lança Mary Margaret avec un regard rieur vers David.

\- Putain, démasqué ! ria celui-ci en vidant d'un trait son verre de whisky pur feu.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaarg dégueulasse ! pouffa Emma en poussant son ami du coude tandis que Graham et Robin faisaient des gestes de soutien envers leur coéquipier.

Les cinq jeunes gens étaient installés dans la salle commune et jouaient à « J'ai jamais », jeu à base d'alcool et de grandes révélations, particulièrement prisé dans le monde des moldus. Alors qu'Emma allait lancer une nouvelle question, le tableau dissimulant la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve ?! grogna Emma.

Robin se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour accueillir Regina, suivie de Jeff et Killian.

\- Regina ! Je pensais vraiment pas que t'allais venir, vraiment, j'suis ravi, installe toi, je te laisse ma place, je m'assiérai par terre, ça n'a aucune…, babilla le jeune Gryffondor l'air totalement soumis.

\- Assez ! J'avais rien à faire un vendredi soir et je préfère être encore saoule demain, le bal de Gold passera bien mieux.

\- Et t'étais obligée de ramener tes sbires avec toi ? s'énerva David.

\- C'pas qu'on avait vraiment envie de venir hein…, murmura Killian en se grattant derrière l'oreille. Mais on a apporté à boire ! ajouta-t-il en montrant la bouteille qu'il avait à la main.

\- Oh bin si vous avez amené à boire, ça change TOUT ! siffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois Serpentard prirent place dans le cercle qui entourait la table basse et se servirent des verres pour pouvoir participer au jeu.

\- Bref, reprenons…J'ai jamais bu d'alcool ? lança Robin dans un rire niais en portant son verre à sa bouche.

\- Putain mais qu'il est con…, ragea Emma alors que tout le monde autour de la table y comprit elle se vu obligé de finir son verre cul sec.

\- J'ai jamais fantasmé sur un prof ? continua David dans un clin d'œil complice à Mary Margaret et Emma qui durent boire en pouffant de rire.

\- Intéressant, ajouta Regina, toujours à l'affût du moindre ragot. J'ai jamais COUCHÉ avec un prof ?

Les jeunes gens allaient partir dans un fou rire collectif quand leurs yeux se braquèrent sur Killian qui venait de finir son verre.

\- Quoi ? interrogea celui-ci en levant un sourcil devant l'air choqué des autres.

-J'le crois pas ! rit Regina. C'est Milah c'est ça, c'est Milah ?

\- Non c'est pas Milah. Alors j'ai jamais…, tenta Killian pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

\- NON NON NON tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! continua Regina en tapant des mains, l'air surexcitée par cette révélation croustillante.

\- Stop Regina, c'est bon on s'en fout…, lâcha Emma à son grand étonnement, voyant Killian rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Et vaut mieux pas que tu saches ! , laissa échapper Jeff alors que le coude de Killian venait s'écraser dans ses côtes.

\- Non…,commença la brune en faisant le compte de leurs professeurs féminines. Ce n'était certainement pas avec cette vieille Granny Lucas, leur professeur de botanique, que Killian avait eu une aventure. Il y avait bien Cruella Feinberg qui dispensait les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Mais Regina savait que cette dernière faisait du charme au beau brun depuis un certain temps déjà et qu'il n'avait jamais semblé intéressé.

\- Non, non, non, non…c'est une blague c'est ça ? continua Regina en devenant livide. Pas ELLE ? Pas ma mère ? finit-elle par articuler dans un souffle en se levant.

\- Je… C'était une erreur ! Reg', c'était après la mort de Liam tu sais bien qu'à cette époque là…, chercha à se défendre le jeune brun en rougissant de plus belle.

\- FOUTU PIRATE DE MERDE ! hurla Regina en quittant le repaire des lions tandis que Robin tentait de la retenir par le bras. ET TOI ME TOUCHE PAS, PUTAIN DE SANG DE BOURBE ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du blond qui lui courrait après. Et dire que j'vais au bal d'Halloween avec ce con, mais donnez-moi une cooooooooooooorde ! l'entendait-on crier alors qu'elle était déjà dans le couloir.

Emma était stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas quelle nouvelle l'assommait le plus entre le fait que Killian Jones ait couché avec Cora Mills, leur professeur de métamorphose et la mère de Regina par la même occasion ou celui que Robin accompagnait la brune hystérique au bal de Gold.

\- J'suis bien contente d'être nulle en potions pour pas devoir subir la bonne ambiance de demain ! ricana la jeune blonde en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

 _« Putain mais c'est bien sûr ! »_ ragea intérieurement Killian. C'est Swan qu'il aurait du inviter ! Elle était désastreuse en potions et Mr Gold ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. C'était LA solution pour se venger de son professeur sadique. Mais évidemment, il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Résultat, après une semaine à se demander qui il pourrait bien inviter, il avait demandé à Tink, qui bien évidemment s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant à cette annonce. Elle était plutôt jolie dans son genre. Enfin aussi jolie que puisse l'être une fille qui campait devant sa porte toutes les nuits et l'accueillait en culotte, les cheveux en bataille et la bave aux lèvres. Il faut dire que les amies féminines de Killian se réduisaient à Ruby, Regina et une ou deux autres filles de sa maison. Il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. D'une part parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter la rage de Tink. Elle serait capable de le castrer pendant la nuit pour se venger, au point où elle en était. Et d'un autre côté, il se sentait honteux face à Emma avec les révélations qui venaient d'être faites ce soir et le dégoût qu'il lisait sur son visage à cet instant. _« Non mais sérieux, qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ? Depuis quand t'en as quelque chose à foutre de ce que pensent les gens ? »_ se sermonnait-il intérieurement quand Mary Margaret décida de reprendre le jeu en main pour apaiser les consciences.

\- J'ai jamais roulé une pelle à mon meilleur ami pour voir ce que ça faisait ? lança-t-elle innocemment.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rester interloquée, la bouche ouverte, quand elle vit Killian et Jeff reposer leurs verres vides en même temps.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on en apprend un peu plus sur Killian :D J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup plus de facilités à écrire sur lui que sur Emma mais ça vous le savez surement déjà :D So, une p'tite review pour encourager mon cerveau malade? hihihi**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Novembre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Elle a même pas essayé de fourrer sa langue dans ta bouche? questionna Ruby l'air déçu.

\- Totalement sortable, comme je viens de te le dire ! renchérit Killian en riant.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le bal d'Halloween de Mr Gold. Ce soir là, Killian se préparait au pire en attendant Chloé Tinker en bas de la tour qui abritait la salle commune des Serdaigles. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Tink totalement métamorphosée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon gracile orné de quelques fleurs et elle portait une longue robe couleur écru, entièrement décolletée dans le dos. Le jeune homme était resté bouche bée un certain temps avant que la blonde ne tende une bouteille de whisky pur feu cachée derrière son dos en lui criant un énième « Kiki d'amouuuur ». Ceci l'avait plutôt rassuré et le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé sans trop de difficulté. Killian avait même trouvé la compagnie de Tink très plaisante, s'il faisait abstraction du fait qu'elle avait profité de chaque danse pour lui tripoter les fesses, qu'elle l'avait suivi aux toilettes et qu'elle avait tourné la tête au dernier moment pour lui coller un baiser sur les lèvres alors qu'il la raccompagnait. Mais Killian Jones ne comptait pas raconter les détails de cette soirée, pas même à sa cousine. Parce qu'il était un homme d'honneur mais surtout parce qu'il avait rendu son baiser à Tink, la laissant plantée devant la tour des Serdaigle, un sourire béat collé sur ses lèvres de groupie. Le jeune brun était rentré seul aux cachots des Serpentard peu après minuit et avait bu un dernier verre devant la cheminée en repensant à sa soirée avec la petite blonde. Ils avaient parlé de tout, de rien, des cours, des professeurs, de leurs origines, pour lui l'Irlande, pour elle la France, de leurs familles aussi pathétiques l'une que l'autre. Killian, encouragé par le rire communicatif de Tink avait même évoqué son passé avec Liam, leur enfance, ses meilleurs souvenirs avec lui. Sujet qu'il n'abordait que très rarement. Le serveur de la Tête de Sanglier le sortit de la douce langueur dans laquelle il venait de se plonger en se remémorant cette soirée d'Halloween. Il déposa brutalement la commande sur la table, une Biéraubeurre pour Ruby et des whiskys pur feu pour les garçons et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Et Regina ? lança Jeff. Elle était avec l'autre sang de bourbe ?

\- Aye. Gold n'a pas trop apprécié, un né-moldu à ce genre de soirée, ça fait toujours désordre.

\- Foutus sang de bourbe..., grogna Ruby, une expression de dégoût profond collé sur son joli minois.

\- Puis ce vieux crocodile a apprit qu'le gosse allait entrer dans l'équipe nationale de Quid l'année prochaine, célébrité, _bla, bla, bla_ , alors…commença Killian sans avoir le temps de finir.

\- C'est d'la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix, pirate ? le coupa Regina qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, installée à la table derrière lui.

\- Moi ? Jaloux de ton chiot malade d'amour ? Ahem ça risque pas non, rit Killian.

\- En attendant LUI, il fait pas dans la gériatrie, renchérit la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, il tape plutôt dans la masochiste frigide ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer Ruby, bien trop contente de pouvoir cracher sur Regina.

Ruby Lucas n'avait jamais comprit l'intérêt que son cousin pouvait avoir pour la jeune femme. Enfin si, physiquement, elle comprenait. Regina Mills était sublime, il fallait l'avouer. Du haut de ses 18 ans, elle était fine et élancée tout en arborant des formes plantureuses. Ses cheveux mi longs et sa tenue toujours impeccable mettaient en avant son élégance naturelle. Elle se mouvait dans l'espace avec le port altier que son statut social lui imposait. Mais elle était glaciale, autoritaire et bien trop sûre d'elle.

\- On bouge, souffla Killian avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

\- Oh bah non, j'étais bien moi là à compter les points, râla Jeff. Peut être qu'elles vont finir par se foutre sur la gueule…Qu'on nous amène un bain de boue !

Killian, agacé, préféra quitter la taverne, emportant son verre de whisky pur feu avec lui. Arrivé dans la Grand Rue de Pré au Lard, il hésita un instant et se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. Le mois de Novembre était arrivé bien vite et le jeune homme resserra son manteau sur sa poitrine. Les premiers flocons de neige étaient tombés dans la nuit et une fine couche poudreuse recouvrait la nature environnante. Killian s'assit sur une souche d'arbre pour terminer tranquillement son verre en observant celle qu'on appelait la maison la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne.

\- Jones ! l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

 _« Et sinon on peut pas avoir la paix 30 secondes putaiiiiin ? »_ ragea intérieurement le beau brun en se retournant.

\- Graham ? interrogea Killian en arquant un sourcil.

Il n'avait pas parlé à ce type depuis au moins…ah non en fait, ils s'étaient vu à la soirée chez les Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire comme s'ils se connaissaient et avaient des choses à se dire. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cet idiot ?

\- Enfin j'te trouve Jones ! Ecoutes il s'est passé un truc, faut que tu retournes à Poudlard! lui intima le jeune homme d'un air paniqué.

\- Un truc ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et en quoi ça me concerne ? demanda Killian alors que l'autre lui attrapait le bras pour le forcer à se lever, lui faisant renverser son whisky au passage.

\- PUTAIIIIIIN ! Un irlandais 15 ans d'âge quoi ! grogna-t-il en stoppant net. Tu me dis ce qu'il y a ou je ne viens pas !

\- C'est Tink !

Killian étouffa un rire.

\- Et alors ?

\- Killian elle se vide de son sang putaiiiin, criait presque Graham, accroché au bras du grand brun. T'es le seul à avoir assez de pouvoir pour ça, t'es le seul !

Le cœur de Killian manqua un battement. S'il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, c'est que de la magie noire avait été utilisée. Il avait beau nier tout lien avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il avait grandit entouré de mages noirs et avait une certaine familiarité avec ce côté obscur de la sorcellerie. Alors qu'il allait emboîter le pas du jeune Gryffondor, il se ravisa.

\- Attends ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi t'es pas allé chercher un prof ou l'infirmière ?

\- Euh….tu verras par toi-même…, baragouina Graham, Killian sur les talons.

…

Pendant ce temps là, Emma faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

\- Putain je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée ! On a pas besoin de lui sérieux !

\- Emma, on ne peut PAS faire autrement ! Tu veux qu'elle meure ? Ou PIRE, tu veux tous nous faire renvoyer ? l'apostropha Mary Margaret en jetant des coups d'œil apeurés vers le corps de Tink.

La petite blonde baignait dans son sang. De larges plaies s'ouvraient le long de sa poitrine et elle respirait à peine. Elle était allongée au milieu de la salle commune, là où elle était tombée, là où le sort l'avait atteint.

\- Putain vous êtes ingérables de toute façon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit hein ? grogna David, qui bloquait la porte d'entrée pour éviter que des curieux ne tombent sur le macabre spectacle.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Tink avait rejoint son ami Graham dans la tour Gryffondor au 7ème étage pour des révisions de dernière minute. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et avec elles, les examens de fin d'année. Emma, David et Mary Margaret avaient décidé de se joindre à eux. Cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de ramener un livre de sorts « emprunté » dans le dortoir de Ruby. Les jeunes gens avaient feuilleté l'ouvrage, plein d'astuces et de conseils pour réussir un duel de sorciers à tous les coups. Dans la marge, certaines annotations manuscrites indiquaient que ce livre était passé entre de nombreuses mains. Alors que les garçons et Tink, suspicieux, avaient suggéré de se débarrasser rapidement du bouquin, les deux meilleures amies s'étaient mises en tête de tester certains de ces sortilèges. Elles pensaient pouvoir ainsi épater August Booth, leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, au club de duel qu'il venait tout juste de créer. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, elles étaient toutes les deux bien entraînées et connaissaient déjà la plupart de ces formules. Mary Margaret était tombée sur le « Sectumsempra », qu'elle avait entendu sortir des lèvres de Killian Jones quelques semaines auparavant. L'adversaire avait seulement fait un vol plané, ça ne pouvait pas être bien dangereux. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce jour là, avait utilisé un sortilège informulé pour atténuer les effets du maléfice. Et Mary Margaret avait donc pointé sa baguette en direction d'Emma mais ses oiseaux, qu'elle trimballait partout dans leur nouvelle cage, avaient décidé de pépier à tue tête, la déconcentrant et faisant dévier sa baguette de sa trajectoire. Et le sort avait touché Tink, en pleine poitrine.

…

\- Charmant, grogna Killian en arrivant dans la salle commune des lions.

Il reconnu les marques du sortilège instantanément. Il faisait tout son possible pour cacher son inquiétude. Il connaissait le contre-sort mais n'était pas sûr d'être assez puissant pour l'utiliser. Puis son regard se posa sur le visage de Tink. Elle était tellement pâle, si frêle. Plusieurs flashes revinrent instantanément à Killian. Il la revit, tous ces matins, à lui sourire devant la salle commune. Il se rappela cette fois où il devait être en 4ème année et elle en 3ème. Elle avait passé deux semaines à se tromper délibérément de cours pour être assise à côté de lui et pourrir toutes les copies du jeune brun en y griffonnant des mots d'amour de façon intempestive tandis qu'il tentait d'écrire. Sur le coup, ça l'avait mit hors de lui. Et là, dans cette pièce, alors que la vie quittait peu à peu le corps de la jeune femme, tout cela lui manquait. Il avait déjà tant perdu…sa mère, puis son frère, tous deux assassinés sous ses yeux. Ruby qui, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son petit ami, Victor Whale, s'éloignait peu à peu de lui. Regina, dont il n'avait pas été fichu de conserver l'amitié après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Killian côtoyait Tink depuis plusieurs années et il commençait tout juste à faire réellement sa connaissance. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de la petite blonde et se reprit instantanément, espérant que les autres n'aient rien vu de son malaise. Il leva sa baguette au dessus du corps inerte et commença à murmurer le contre sort.

De longues minutes d'écoulèrent avant que les plaies ne se referment enfin totalement et que la jeune femme ouvre les yeux, esquissant un timide sourire. Elle était à bout de force. Killian la prit dans ses bras avec précaution et la déposa sur le canapé tout proche. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître tout le sang qui avait imprégné le tapis de la salle commune puis il fit volte face et toisa les autres du regard. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu faire preuve d'autant de négligence. La magie noire était dangereuse, imprévisible et dévastatrice. Mais elle était aussi attirante, excitante et terriblement addictive. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Jetant un œil à travers la salle, il vit Graham roulé en boule sur un fauteuil, se balançant d'avant en arrière, choqué. Mary Margaret était en train de ramasser le livre qui était tombé de sa main au moment de l'accident. Killian le reconnu et se précipita dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? aboya-t-il en lui arrachant l'ouvrage des mains.

\- Je…euh…je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait faire…, pleurnicha celle-ci.

\- Quand tu ne sais pas, abstiens toi, souffla le beau brun en glissant l'ouvrage dans la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'voulais pas, continuait la brune.

\- Tu voulais pas ? TU VOULAIS PAS ? PUTAIN ! Tu l'as presque tuée avec tes conneries ! Tu connais le prix de la magie noire ? Tu le connais le PUTAIN de prix ?

\- Jones, c'est bon, elle regrette. Et merci pour ton aide, merci infiniment, dit Emma en posant sa main sur le bras de Killian.

Celui-ci se dégagea violemment et retourna près du canapé. Il prit Tink dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ainsi chargé, il prit la direction de la sortie sans oublier de se tourner une dernière fois vers Emma.

\- Plus jamais tu ne joues à ça, compris Swan ? Ni toi ni aucun des _abrutis_ qui te servent d'amis, j'espère que c'est clair, cracha-t-il en plantant un regard noir de colère dans les prunelles émeraudes d'Emma.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'abord pour vos reviews, favs et follows! Sorry pour ce chapitre un peu "différent" des autres :D J'avais besoin de ce (petit) drama pour faire évoluer Killian. Faut bien qu'il ait l'air un peu plus humain pour que la Swan s'intéresse à lui hihihi. Et rassurez vous, on retrouvera vite notre Tink plus allumée que jamais :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review (oui oui toi qui lit tout consciencieusement sans jamais rien dire! haha).**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Novembre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident dans la tour Gryffondor. Mary Margaret déprimait un peu plus de jour en jour. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réalisé. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un accident, une imprudence, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les cauchemars étaient intenses. Chaque nuit, elle revoyait le corps de Tink, étendu là, les profondes blessures qui lui traversaient la poitrine, son visage, si pâle. Les paroles de Killian tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'était vrai, elle ne connaissait pas le prix de la magie noire. Mary Margaret était issue d'une famille moldue et elle n'avait découvert qu'à 11 ans les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, à l'arrivée de sa lettre d'inscription pour Poudlard. Ensuite, tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve, elle excellait dans toutes les matières, elle était adorée de ses professeurs, elle avait rencontré David dont elle était éperdument amoureuse. Et il y avait Emma, sa meilleure amie, toujours là pour la soutenir, comme en ce moment.

\- Et une balade autour du lac ? tentait encore cette dernière.

\- Non.

\- Alors Pré au Lard ? On peut aller se boire une Bièraubeurre et…

\- Emma j'ai dit NON !

\- Il est temps d'arrêter de te morfondre, souffla la jeune blonde. Ok, tu as manqué de discernement, tu n'as pas réfléchis. Mais regarde, elle va très bien Tink !

\- Oui mais…

\- Allez on se tire ! fini par lâcher Emma en attrapant le bras de son amie qui fini par la suivre à contre cœur.

…

\- Et donc là, elle commence à m'expliquer la reproduction des scrouts à pétard ! Tu savais toi que…

\- Tink…..

\- Non mais en fait, on dit « à pétard » mais c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! C'est que quand leur….

\- TIIIIIIIIINK ! finit par hurler Killian.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Je dormais putain !

\- Oui bah tu dors plus là. Alors je disais… recommença la petite blonde avant de se recevoir un oreiller en pleine tête.

Après l'évènement de la tour, Killian avait filé directement vers les cachots des Serpentard, Tink toujours dans ses bras. Ses camarades n'avaient émis aucune remarque, tous le craignaient bien trop pour proférer la moindre objection. Il l'avait couchée dans son propre lit où elle s'était immédiatement endormie. Il s'était lui-même installé par terre, aussi confortablement que possible. Le jeune homme avait passé toute la nuit à potasser ses manuels de potions pour trouver des mélanges pouvant soulager les douleurs de Tink et l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Lancé par un sorcier plus expérimenté, le contre sort aurait suffit mais Killian ne possédait pas l'expérience nécessaire. Il ne pouvait pas non plus emmener Tink à l'infirmerie sous peine qu'un professeur bien attentionné passant par là se mette à poser trop de questions sur les cicatrices qui barraient désormais le buste de la jeune Serdaigle.

\- On dira que je me suis fait violer par un hypogriffe, marmonna Tink en baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine.

Elle se promenait en culotte dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année à la recherche de ses vêtements.

\- Et sinon, t'es obligée de dormir quasi à poil ? l'invectiva Killian en récupérant sa place dans le lit, dans l'espoir de finir sa grasse matinée.

\- Bah sait-on jamais, que tu sois pris d'une envie subite de me sauter dessus au beau milieu de la nuit !

Le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel en dissimulant un sourire. Cette fille le faisait rire. Elle l'insupportait mais elle mettait de la gaieté dans son triste quotidien. Elle avait rapidement repris des forces mais était restée chez les Serpentard depuis l'accident. Killian s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas encore l'avoir mise dehors mais il s'était finalement habitué à cette proximité. Et elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. _« Non non non Killian, tu ne peux pas penser à elle comme ça, tu ne peux pas t'embarquer là dedans…Quoique…Une p'tite fois de rien du tout… »._ Killian fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa compagne de chambre.

\- Tu vas être en retard Kiki d'amour, babillait la jeune femme alors qu'elle finissait de s'habiller.

\- J'devais aller quelque part ? rétorqua le jeune brun en levant un sourcil.

\- Ton cours de potions ! Aaaah mon adorable idiot…, continua la blonde en le couvant des yeux.

\- Depuis quand j'arrive à l'heure en cours ? Surtout avec l'autre connard de crocodile…, souffla Killian.

\- Depuis que c'est la pleine lune ce soir et que les cours de Gold en ce moment ne tournent absolument qu'autour des loups garous peut être ?

\- Merde.

\- Il fera tout pour que tu les rejoignes. Surtout si ça implique de détruire tout le monde autour de toi…murmura Tink en baissant les yeux.

Killian était touché qu'elle s'inquiète ainsi. La jeune Serdaigle était une des rares personnes du château au courant pour Ruby. En même temps, cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle espionnait Killian Jones qu'elle savait à peu près tout de sa vie. Le jeune homme sorti du lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, sans manquer de réprimander au passage son amie qui tentait de lui mettre une main aux fesses. Il s'habilla rapidement et allait passer le pas de la porte quand Tink le retint par le bras.

\- J'voulais te dire…, commença la jeune femme, peinant à trouver ses mots et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Merci. Pour tout. Merci…Killian, finit-elle par articuler.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un large sourire quand il l'entendit l'appeler enfin par son prénom. Il prit le visage de la petite blonde entre ses mains et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, la faisant rougir de plus belle. Ce qui n'empêcha pas celle-ci de lui donner une tape sur les fesses alors qu'il quittait le dortoir.

…

\- Etant donné que votre niveau est plus que pitoyable cette année…, commença Mr Gold en balayant la salle du regard, nous allons revenir aux bases. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

Emma était installée aux côtés de Mary Margaret, au premier rang du cachot abritant le cours de potions. La brune continuait de se tromper régulièrement de cours avec son retourneur de temps et était une fois encore au milieu des Gryffondor et Serpentard. Malgré le fait qu'Emma détestait cette matière, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de sa studieuse meilleure amie, surtout en des moments pareils. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en jetant un œil derrière son épaule pour voir qui pouvait bien avoir la réponse à cette question, de découvrir Killian Jones, le bras levé, attendant patiemment qu'on l'interroge. Bras que Mr Gold ignorait superbement.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? interrogea le professeur.

 _« Aspho quoi ? Infusion de quoi ? Putain Emma réfléchis réfléchis…mmmmh le pantalon en cuir irait tellement bien à August quand même… »_

\- Euh…je…euh…, babilla Emma en se tournant vers Mary Margaret et cherchant désespérément à capter son regard.

Mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée à se morfondre sur elle-même, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Killian. L'espace d'un instant, il eu pitié de cette fille. Il la connaissait peu mais pour ce qu'il savait d'elle, elle n'était pas méchante au fond, bien au contraire. Elle avait seulement fait une erreur, une erreur stupide certes mais pouvait-il la blâmer pour sa naïveté ? Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire quand Emma se tourna vers lui, l'air de chercher un dernier recours. Les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme accrochèrent le regard bleu océan de Killian, comme pour le supplier de lui donner la réponse. Elle semblait totalement perdue, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée. L'espace d'un instant, le cœur du brun s'emballa. _« Merde t'es vraiment en train d'envisager Swan là ? Et ses yeux, putain…Arrêtes de regarder ses lèvres Killian, arrêtes ça tout de suite… »_.

\- Philtre de mort vivante, murmura Killian à l'attention de la blonde qui le remercia dans un sourire gêné mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, interrompue par Mr Gold.

\- J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard Jones ! Je vois que votre impertinence n'a pas de limite.

Killian serra les mâchoires. Pour une fois qu'il essayait d'aider quelqu'un, voilà que c'était encore lui qui se retrouvait sur le banc des accusés. Tout ça pour cette idiote de Swan en plus, pour un moment de faiblesse. Et pourquoi fallait-il que ces foutus cours de potions soient en commun avec les Gryffondor ? C'était même à se demander pourquoi cet art noble et subtil était enseigné à une bande de brutes comme eux. Killian en était là de ses réflexions quand le professeur invita les élèves à se positionner près de leurs chaudrons et à commencer la confection de cette fameuse potion d'après les indications de leur « Manuel avancé de préparation des potions ».

Après de longues minutes de travail, le breuvage préparé par le jeune homme était d'une belle couleur cassis satinée. Il était à mi-chemin d'obtenir la potion parfaite. Il l'avait faite tellement de fois qu'il ne les comptait plus et ne suivait même plus la recette. A la fin, le liquide devait prendre une couleur lilas très pale. Alors que Killian ajoutait l'ingrédient final en admirant sa sublime œuvre, une détonation le jeta à terre. Il peinait à se relever quand la voix de Gold retentit dans la salle.

\- INCAPABLE ! 10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR, SWAN ! 10 POINTS, hurlait le professeur en réajustant sa cape élimée sur ses épaules.

Killian aperçut le chaudron d'Emma, totalement explosé, le liquide brunâtre qu'elle était arrivée à concocter se déversant lamentablement sur ses pieds. Elle avait la peau noircie et les cheveux en bataille et tentait vainement de sauver sa veste en cuir rouge, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, de quelques flammes qui jaillissaient ça et là. Killian, amusé, se remit sur ses pieds et ricana avec son ami Jeff qui était, lui, au bord du fou rire.

\- Swan, pour la peine, vous me ferez 3 parchemins sur le philtre de mort vivante, son histoire et ses variantes, le tout pour le prochain cours ! grogna le maître des potions alors que Killian esquissait un sourire moqueur. Et vous travaillerez avec Jones, lui qui tient tellement à vous aider, il a l'air trop heureux dans son coin ! ajouta-t-il dans un rictus.

Killian se décomposa. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas rendu un seul devoir. Il se demandait même s'il était encore capable de tenir une plume. Et en plus il allait devoir se coltiner cette incapable de Swan. Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires et quittait la salle, l'incident ayant mis fin au cours précipitamment, la jeune femme blonde le rattrapa.

\- Jones !

\- Swan… ? questionna-t-il en se retournant d'un air nonchalant.

\- ça ne m'emballe pas plus que toi je te rassure ! Mais il faut absolument que je gagne des points pour mes ASPICS, je me suis déjà tapé un Troll en Histoire de la magie…

\- Il faut que je rentre dans les grâces de Gold de toute façon pour….certaines raisons, souffla Killian.

\- Genre devenir le toutou personnel de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer- le -nom ? lâcha David en passant à côté du beau brun, le défiant du regard.

Killian préféra ne pas relever et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Emma.

\- Samedi 9h à la bibliothèque ? proposa la jolie blonde.

\- Aye…

Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Emma le retint par le bras. Instinctivement, le jeune homme eut un geste de recul.

\- J'voulais te dire…pour Mary Margaret…elle s'en veut terriblement tu sais.

\- Elle a plutôt intérêt ouais, grogna Killian.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? T'es dur avec elle !

\- Swan, j'suis _DUR_ avec beaucoup de femmes mais avec elle…non ! lâcha Killian en se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres et levant un sourcil, très fier de son sous entendu graveleux.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel face aux insinuations du jeune brun et passa son chemin, cachant le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ce type était insolent, provocateur et surement totalement pervers… _« Mais fuck, il est beaucoup trop hot quand il fait cette tête là… »_ pensait-elle en hâtant le pas dans les couloirs.

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews/favs/follows! Ouf! Tink est de retour, elle me manquait déjà haha. Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, ce chapitre est aussi l'occasion de balancer l'origine de mon pseudo, comme ça, l'air de rien hihi. Bon les CSers, rassurés? Il se passe enfin quelque chose dans la tête de ces deux là! mdr. J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Novembre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Euh….j'sais pas, grommela Tink dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas foutue de savoir si une culotte est à toi ou pas ? Elle était pourtant sous le lit de Jones ! râla Graham en balançant le bout de tissu en dentelle au bout de ses doigts, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- Faut dire, c'pas pour les fois où j'en porte…, l'informa la petite blonde en continuant de rassembler ses affaires disséminées aux quatre coins de la salle commune Serpentard.

Graham glissa discrètement le sous vêtement dans sa poche. Bien entendu dans le but de faire une blague de mauvais goût, à l'occasion. Bien entendu…

\- Haaaaan dites moi qu' je rêve ? s'exclama une voix à la porte du dortoir des filles de 6ème année. Sale pervers, tu vas faire quoi avec cette culotte ?

Tink leva le nez pour apercevoir une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, vêtue de vert de la tête aux pieds.

\- Un problème Zelena ? demanda la petite blonde alors que Graham fixait désespérément le bout de ses orteils, espérant se faire le plus discret possible.

\- Il a mit ta culotte dans sa poche ! renchérit la rousse en fronçant le nez.

\- C'était pas MA culotte, souffla Tink en levant les yeux au ciel, toute son attention subitement absorbée par une mouche qui passait par là.

\- C'est la mienne, susurra Regina en arrivant derrière les trois autres, glissant un doigt sensuel le long de la mâchoire de Graham. Et tu peux la garder, ajouta-t-elle en s'éclipsant par la porte des cachots aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, faisant rougir le jeune homme de plus belle.

\- Sale traînée…., grogna Zelena en suivant le même chemin que sa demie sœur, dans l'idée de lui servir un flot d'injures plus copieux dans le couloir.

Le regard de Tink passa de sa valise presque prête à la poche du jean de Graham. Le jeune brun sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Finalement, il récupéra la culotte là où il l'avait en effet glissé et la posa négligemment sur l'accoudoir du canapé tout proche.

\- Non mais j'allais pas la prendre, finit-il par dire en tentant de reprendre contenance.

\- Oh ? Bah moi si tiens, va savoir tout ce que ce bout de tissu pourrait nous raconter ! sourit la blonde en récupérant le sous vêtement. La vie secrète de mon Kiki d'amouuuuur ! ajouta-t-elle en pouffant.

\- Mouais…hum…d'ailleurs…lui et toi vous… ? baragouina Graham en fixant intensément le tapis.

\- On ? demanda Tink, sincèrement étonnée par la question de son ami.

\- Bah tu sais bien ! Vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Oh oui ! Enfin généralement il me laisse son lit mais il m'arrive malencontreusement de glisser à terre sur son matelas, tu vois genre quand j'ai froid. Il a le sommeil profond c'est dingue, il me jette rarement avant que je…

\- TINK ! Je te demande si tu te tapes ce mec ! s'énerva Graham en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ? J'peux pas me taper Killian Jones c'est trop…eeeeerk, grimaça la petite blonde.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode là…grommela le brun. Je croyais que c'était genre ton rêve ultime…

\- Ah mais oui ! Mais non en fait. Quand même Graham, t'es con ou quoi ? Si j'me le tape réellement, j'fais quoi après ? Ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens! babilla Tink dans un air théâtral, rejetant sa tête en arrière, la paume sur le front.

Graham se laissa tomber sur le canapé des Serpentard, la tête entre les mains. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles. Enfin surtout à cette fille. Il profita d'avoir le visage ainsi caché pour esquisser un discret sourire. Alors comme ça, Tink n'avait rien fait avec ce prétentieux de Jones et il ne faisait même pas partie de ses projets à court terme. Cela lui laissait peut être une chance à lui, l'ami serviable et protecteur de la petite blonde. Ils étaient tous deux en sixième année, elle chez les Serdaigle et lui chez les Gryffondor. Dès leurs premiers jours à Poudlard, ils avaient lié une solide amitié. Fille d'une française et d'un américain qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, la gamine venait d'arriver en Angleterre. Elle avait du quitter la France, contrainte et forcée par sa bien chère mère quand celle-ci avait rencontré un Anglais qui était « l'homme de sa vie ». Il l'avait en effet été pendant 6 mois. Tink avait toujours été un peu marginale, différente, mais ça s'était aggravé avec les années, la puberté, les hormones, et la pilosité de Killian Jones, très certainement. Mais Graham était resté fidèle au poste de meilleur ami, gardien de cette blonde dont il était peu à peu tombé amoureux. Relevant la tête et affichant clairement son sourire, il se leva pour aller aider Tink qui, assise sur sa valise, tentait vainement de la fermer.

\- Et qu'est ce que t'as foutu pendant tout ce temps chez les Serpentard ? minauda-t-il en lançant un sort de réduction au contenu du bagage récalcitrant.

\- Ils ont des stocks de whisky pur feu, tu verrais c'est ha-llu-ci-nant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et leurs soirées ! C'est bien plus fun que chez ces intellos de piafs !

\- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, _love_ , souffla Killian qui sortait tout juste de son dortoir, habillé et prêt à partir pour la bibliothèque. Tu me quittes déjà ? ajouta-t-il dans une fausse moue boudeuse en posant les yeux sur la valise.

\- La routine mon Kiki d'amour, la routine, c'est le poison de la passion ! Je préfère rajouter un peu de piment dans notre couple avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Fais gaffe aux hippogriffes, 'sont en période de rut il paraît, rit le beau brun en serrant Tink dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir avant d'entamer sa journée.

Graham fut touché par la complicité qu'il vit à cet instant entre les deux amis. Il savait que les premiers jours, Jones avait veillé sur la petite blonde avec attention, lui préparant toutes sortes de potions pour qu'elle se rétablisse rapidement. Mais il avait bêtement imaginé que c'était encore une des ruses du tombeur pour ajouter Tink à son tableau de chasse. Il s'était visiblement trompé et l'amitié du Serpentard pour la jeune femme semblait sincère. Une pointe de jalousie s'empara d'ailleurs du jeune Gryffondor quand Killian déposa un baiser protecteur sur le front de la blonde et la quitta dans un clin d'œil.

…

\- _« C'est aux alentours du XIIème siècle que Barthalamus… »_ commença Emma à voix haute.

\- Barbe à l'anus ?

\- Putain mais qui a eu l'idée de ramener ce débile hein ? QUI ? se mit à hurler la blonde en jetant un regard noir à Jeff qui ne cessait de l'interrompre depuis le début de la matinée.

\- Avoue que ça met un peu d'animation, répondit Killian en étouffant un rire. Et toi t'as amené ton _papa_ , c'pas mieux.

\- Jones, ferme ta grande gueule, au pire, souffla David en jouant de sa baguette sous le nez du grand brun.

\- Non mais c'est pas pareil, il bosse sur son exposé…euh… de métamorphose ? lança Emma en regardant le parchemin de son ami, visiblement couvert de croquis animés de Killian pendu ou se prenant un cognard dans la tête en plein match de Quidditch.

Les quatre jeunes gens étaient installés dans un coin de la bibliothèque presque vide, depuis près de deux heures maintenant. Le devoir de Killian et Emma avait bien avancé mais il manquait encore de précision. Mr Gold était intransigeant et il leur faudrait bien plus que quelques faits divers pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un Acceptable à ce travail. Il leur fallait du sordide, du sanglant, du sanguinaire, des histoires de méchante sorcière qui mangeait les enfants et de bête qui arrachait le cœur des moldus.

\- La réserve ! s'écria Killian, en haussant les sourcils, l'air touché par une illumination divine.

\- Erk je foutrai jamais les pieds là bas ! Il paraît qu'elle est hantée !

\- ça tombe bien, on te proposait pas de venir, grogna Emma à l'intention de Jeff en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Je reste, qui sait ce que ce dégénéré pourrait faire de tordu….souffla David, les yeux rivés sur le Serpentard qui le regardait éperdument, un air possédé au fond des yeux.

Emma suivi Killian en direction de la réserve. Cette section de la bibliothèque n'était accessible qu'aux élèves de dernière année où à ceux munis d'une autorisation écrite d'un professeur. Autant dire que les deux jeunes gens n'y avaient quasiment jamais mis les pieds durant leur cursus. La légende racontait qu'elle était habitée par une Serdaigle depuis quelques années. Celle-ci n'allait même plus en cours et passait sa vie à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans des livres poussiéreux. Alors que Killian suivait une étagère du doigt, le nez collé aux reliures pour distinguer quelque chose à travers la crasse et l'usure du temps, Emma se figea.

\- T'as entendu ?…., murmura celle-ci.

\- L'appel grandissant de ton désir pour moi ? On voit que ça, _love_ ! susurra le brun en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Idiot ! s'exclama Emma en levant les yeux au ciel et s'avançant un peu plus à travers les rayons, suivie de près par Killian.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Dans la pénombre, au fond de la réserve, une femme brune aux cheveux courts leur tournait le dos, visiblement assise au bord du bureau qui trônait là. Sa jupe de tailleur noire lui remontait à mi cuisse et les mouvements de bassin lascifs du corps masculin qui lui faisait face ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs activités extrascolaires. Le jeune homme avait une main perdue dans les cheveux de sa belle, sa bouche glissant de son oreille à son cou, son autre main sur ses fesses, accompagnant le mouvement langoureux de leurs hanches. Il semblait grand et musclé, les cheveux tirant vers le blond.

\- ROBIN ?! ne put retenir Emma dans un cri de surprise.

\- Et Reg'…murmura Killian dans un sourire appréciateur.

Regina Mills se retourna brusquement, une expression de stupeur figée sur son fin visage, prête à repousser son partenaire d'un geste. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer ou cracher un énième venin à l'encontre de Killian, celui-ci prit Emma par le bras et l'attira hors de la réserve.

\- Putaiiiiiiiiiin quand j'vais raconter ça aux autres…commença Emma avant que Killian ne la plaque brutalement contre un rayonnage tout proche.

La blonde sentait le corps du brun collé au sien, son souffle tout près de sa joue. Il la fixait de ses yeux pénétrants, sa main gauche bloquant son bras contre les rangées de livres, la droite appuyant fermement sur ses hanches, lui empêchant le moindre mouvement.

\- Tu ne diras rien, Swan. A personne !

\- Et pourquoi ? Lâche-moi putaiiiiin ! grogna Emma, tentant de cacher au mieux le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle au contact rapproché du Serpentard.

\- Parce que je te le demande…s'il te plaît, souffla Killian, relâchant sa prise et reculant d'un pas.

Il soutenait le regard émeraude de la blonde dans une expression de défi et semblait l'implorer en même temps. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa. Killian Jones, celui qu'elle prenait pour un égoïste sans morale depuis des années semblait prêt à tout pour protéger l'honneur de la jeune brune. Emma savait qu'ils étaient amis depuis toujours mais elle avait bien remarqué que depuis la soirée du mois d'octobre, les choses avaient changé. Regina traitait le beau brun avec encore plus de dédain que ses elfes de maison. La blonde aurait aisément comprit que Killian veuille se venger, qu'il agisse comme toujours dans le but de servir ses propres intérêts. Elle le savait capable de mépriser, manipuler et tromper n'importe qui sans le moindre remord. Et voilà que là, à cet instant, il lui apparaissait plus loyal que quiconque.

\- Ahem…euh…d'accord. Je ne dirai rien, ajouta Emma sans oser croiser le regard du brun et elle contourna le rayonnage en prenant la direction de la table de travail où leurs camarades semblaient lancés dans une scène épique.

\- MAIS C'EST ELLE ! C'EST LE PUTAIIIIIIN DE FANTOME ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! hurlait Jeff en sautillant sur place alors que David ne savait qui du Serpentard ou de la minuscule brune il devait viser de sa baguette.

Elle se tenait devant leur table, une pile de livres entre les bras. Vêtue d'une mini jupe en cuir et d'un chemisier aux couleurs de Serdaigle presque transparent révélant ses proportions parfaites, elle était juchée sur des talons aiguilles d'au moins 10 centimètres. De magnifiques boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Le vide dans son regard contrastait avec l'agitation ambiante. Emma ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant Killian reluquer peu discrètement la jeune femme. Celui-ci capta la réaction de la blonde et se sentit obligé de détendre la situation.

\- Enchanté my lady, Killian Jones, pour vous servir et vous êtes… ? annonça-t-il en tendant une main avenante à la petite brune.

Celle-ci, dans une exclamation de surprise, lâcha ses livres et partit en courant se réfugier dans un coin de la bibliothèque caché aux yeux de tous.

\- Folle, apparemment, lâcha Killian dans un sourire.

* * *

 _ **Oui je devais poster mercredi mais j'ai tellement d'avance dans mon écriture que je voulais vous faire partager ce chapitre dès maintenant :D Toujours peu de CS je l'avoue, mais bon faut quand même qu'ils apprennent à se connaître un peu mieux les loulous hihi. Et j'avais besoin d'évincer un peu Tink de leur histoire, Emma ne peut pas rivaliser mdr. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Décembre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Sentez tout le pouvoir de la magie entrer en vous, les doux effluves du temps parcourir chaque parcelle de votre peau…

\- Le seul truc que j'sens, c'est les phéromones que dégage ce prof, apportez moi un ventilateuuuuur ! s'extasiait Tink sous le regard amusé de ses camarades.

\- Haaan j'suis déçu ! souffla Killian d'un air faussement jaloux.

\- Ressentez l'instant présent, ouvrez vos esprits….

\- J't'ouvrirai bien mes cuisses plutôt, continuait de babiller la petite blonde en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

\- T'es désespérante….grogna Graham en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Tink, Killian, Graham et Jeff étaient installés à une même table pour l'un de leurs rares cours de divination de l'année. Ce n'était plus une matière obligatoire pour eux depuis longtemps mais seulement une option, ce qui expliquait que les 6ème et 7ème années, toutes maisons confondues, partageaient les mêmes heures de cours. Leur nouveau professeur, Mr Merlin, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, venait tout juste de débuter sa carrière à Poudlard. D'une beauté époustouflante et d'un charisme inné, sa peau couleur caramel, sa silhouette élancée et musclée et son regard charmeur en faisaient une véritable gravure de mode. Il était rapidement devenu la coqueluche de beaucoup de filles et ne laissait pas de marbre la petite Serdaigle. C'était d'ailleurs l'unique raison pour laquelle elle s'était inscrite dans cette option, la divination étant toujours pour elle un mystère insondable. Comme à son habitude, Graham avait suivi son amie pour garder un œil sur elle. Jeff quant à lui, déjà âgé de 19 ans, n'avait toujours pas obtenu ses ASPICS et ne comptait pas les réussir cette année non plus. Son truc à lui, c'était la musique. Eminent guitariste dans un groupe de rock sorcier, The Dark Ones, il attendait patiemment que sa passion lui rapporte assez de gallions pour quitter cette école de bouseux. Pour l'instant, rester à Poudlard lui permettait d'avoir un toit sur la tête et à manger dans son assiette. C'était bien la seule chose qui l'intéressait en dehors de la musique. Il était tout de même obligé de faire bonne figure en suivant certains cours pour donner l'illusion qu'il comptait passer ses examens. Et il avait choisi des matières à son image : farfelues. Killian avait décidé de suivre son ami dans ses divagations pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Puis il faut dire que les cours de divination avaient toujours leurs petits lots de surprises.

\- Mademoiselle Tinker, je vous vois bien impatiente, nous allons commencer par vous ! s'exclama Mr Merlin dans un clin d'œil à la blonde, ce qui fit rougir celle-ci jusqu'aux oreilles.

En cours de divination avancée, les élèves n'utilisaient plus de tasse de thé ou de quelconque boule de cristal, il était temps pour eux d'ouvrir leur esprit à une forme plus pure de magie : la voyance. Seuls les meilleurs d'entre eux, d'après leur professeur, pourraient accéder à ce don merveilleux de voir l'avenir, de deviner les bonheurs et les drames que le futur réservait. Mr Merlin se rapprocha de la table des quatre jeune gens, sa cape mordorée suivant avec fluidité le moindre de ses mouvements.

\- Voilà, vous placez vos mains comme ça, expliqua-t-il en positionnant les paumes de la jeune femme de part et d'autre des tempes de Killian. Et vous vous concentrez…imaginez que vous entrez à l'intérieur de son corps…continua-t-il.

\- Euh c'est plutôt l'inverse qu'elle aimerait je crois, ricana Jeff.

\- Visualisez chacune de ses cellules, leur futur, l'avenir du sang qui circule à travers chacune de ses veines, comme la potion de…

\- MERDE ! Mon examen de potions ! J'ai oublié de rendre ma copie ! s'exclama soudainement la petite blonde en plantant là tout le monde, se précipitant vers la sortie en courant, un parchemin tout griffonné à la main.

Mr Merlin leva les yeux au ciel mais ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça par l'incident.

\- Décidément, il faut vraiment tout faire ici…, marmonna-t-il en plaçant ses propres mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Killian.

Ce dernier lança un regard paniqué à ses comparses. La rumeur sur les préférences sexuelles de leur professeur allait bon train et malgré tout l'intérêt que suscitait le jeune métis auprès de la gente féminine, il semblait plutôt attiré par les hommes. Au vu des ricanements et gestes équivoques que Killian obtint de ses camarades dans le dos du professeur, il préféra fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe.

\- Je vois, je vois….une femme, commença Mr Merlin.

\- Ahem plusieurs même non ? rit Jeff. C'pas vraiment une révélation, ajouta-t-il en levant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Une jeune femme blonde.

\- Sans déconner ? Enchaîne putaiiin, marmonna Graham pour lui-même.

\- Vous aimerez cette femme, de tout votre cœur. Et elle vous le rendra…un jour, continua le professeur, sa voix plongeant dans des tons de plus en graves, comme s'il était possédé par toute sa magie.

\- C'est flippant…, murmura Jeff en ne quittant plus des yeux Killian qui semblait extrêmement concentré.

Les tempes du jeune homme semblaient battre au rythme de son cœur. Une veine commençait à apparaître, gonflée, sur son front. Il plissait les sourcils, comme si une douleur intense s'était emparée de lui. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Je vois du rouge, beaucoup de rouge… Elle est fine, élancée, sportive ! finit par lancer le sorcier, totalement emporté dans sa prophétie. Mais elle est seule, terriblement seule, elle est …

\- STOP ! cria Killian en se levant d'un coup, renversant la table au passage et faisant reculer son professeur de plusieurs pas.

Mr Merlin semblait sortir difficilement de sa torpeur. Il regarda le jeune brun qui se tenait devant lui. Il voyait clairement la rage sur les traits du Serpentard, ses points serrés, sa mâchoire crispée. C'était toujours difficile, la première fois. Se confronter à son destin. Laissez la magie entrer totalement en soi était souvent douloureux. Le jeune homme n'accepterait surement pas les choses tout de suite, peut être même jamais. Mais une prophétie venait de lui être faite par le plus grand sorcier que Poudlard ai connu depuis longtemps. Killian quitta précipitamment le cours et dévala quatre à quatre les marches de la tour où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

…

\- La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision ! babillait Wilkie Tycross à l'assemblée d'élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle.

\- Et déodorant…, souffla Emma à sa meilleure amie, les yeux rivés sur les auréoles qui s'élargissaient sous les bras de leur formateur du jour, envoyé spécialement par le ministère de la magie.

Les jeunes gens présents dans la salle avaient tous eu 17 ans au cours de l'année et s'apprêtaient, après quelques heures de pratique, à enfin passer leur permis de transplaner. Un monde nouveau allait s'ouvrir à eux, ils allaient découvrir librement les joies de la téléportation. De nombreux accidents ayant vu se désartibuler beaucoup de sorciers ces dernières années, le ministère avait choisi de prendre les choses en main et de dépêcher l'un de leur formateur à Poudlard pour dispenser plusieurs cours en début de septième année aux jeunes ayant atteint leur majorité, 17 ans, chez les sorciers. Il était temps aujourd'hui de valider cette formation et pour chacun d'entre eux d'obtenir le fameux sésame : leur permis de transplaner ! Parmi les heureux élus se trouvaient Emma, Mary Margaret, David et son ami Robin. Ruby et son petit ami Victor faisaient aussi partie des réjouissances. Une Serdaigle du nom de Belle, que tous connaissaient de réputation, se trouvait là également. Petite avec de lourdes boucles brunes, elle avait quitté sa bibliothèque adorée sur ses talons aiguilles pour se rendre à cette formalité obligatoire. Peu habituée aux sorties, elle était accrochée au bras de son amie et camarade de maison, Ariel.

\- Comme vous le savez, l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard est protégée contre le transplanage, et ce, pour votre sécurité, continua le formateur.

\- Y'aurait embouteillage sur la direction « lit d'August Booth », babilla Mary Margaret, retrouvant peu à peu son entrain légendaire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer son amie.

\- Lors de nos derniers cours, votre Directeur, Mr Henry Mills, avait levé l'interdiction sur la Grande Salle dans laquelle nous sommes réunis afin de vous permettre de vous entraîner dans les meilleures conditions possibles, ajouta-t-il. Aujourd'hui pour valider votre permis, c'est tout le château qui est ouvert au transplanage.

A cette annonce, des murmures de satisfaction parcoururent les rangs. Emma quant à elle commençait à sentir l'appréhension l'envahir. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ce genre de subtilité. Ses trucs à elle, c'était la défense contre les forces du mal, le Quidditch, toutes ces choses qui s'ancraient dans le concret, tout ce qui lui permettait de fonctionner à l'instinct. Le transplanage c'était autre chose.

\- On récapitule : première étape, fixez résolument votre esprit sur la destination souhaitée.

« _Réfléchis, réfléchis…les cuisines ? Non trop de choses, trop compliqué…T'as envie de quoi là tout de suite ? Une douche, une bonne douche bien chaude, voilà Emma ! »_ pensait la jeune blonde en essayant de focaliser son esprit sur l'image.

\- Deuxième étape : concentrez votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper !

 _« Euh une douche quoi…imagines la vapeur d'eau…oh fuck, faut que je m'imagine nue du coup sinon ça marchera pas…espérons que je me retrouve pas bêtement à poil au milieu de cette salle.. »_ continuait Emma dans sa tête en tentant de se concentrer au mieux.

\- Troisième étape : tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision !

 _« Allez Emma tu peux le faire tu peux le faire tu peux le… »_ pensa la blonde avant de se sentir comme emportée dans un tourbillon à toute allure.

Finalement, elle senti ses pieds toucher de nouveau le sol et une sensation d'humidité familière recouvrir sa peau nue.

\- Subliiiiiiime ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière d'elle, avant d'ouvrir les yeux

\- Je sais, _love_ , lui répondit le brun qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle en levant un sourcil, les cheveux encore plein de shampooing, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.

\- FUCK ! hurla la blonde en tentant de couvrir sa nudité comme elle le pouvait, découvrant qu'elle se trouvait dans une douche, comme prévu, mais dans celle de Killian Jones, à priori.

\- Aye, comme la princesse voudra, répondit celui-ci, pas du tout gêné par la situation apparemment, ne cherchant d'aucune façon à dissimuler la moindre fraction de son intimité.

Emma, paniquée, se retourna immédiatement afin de quitter l'endroit exigu, exposant de ce fait la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie aux yeux du beau brun. Il semblait apprécier le spectacle et ne put retenir un rire en voyant la blonde s'acharner désespérément sur la porte vitrée de la cabine de douche. Il finit pas se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et ouvrit le battant d'une pichenette. Emma sortit en trombe, se retrouvant dans la salle de bain commune des Serpentard, heureusement vide à cette heure-ci. Elle attrapa un drap de bain au passage et s'enroula dedans du mieux qu'elle put. Killian, se rinçant rapidement, émergea lui aussi de la douche et par respect pour la pudeur dont semblait faire preuve la jeune femme, il fixa rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches. Emma n'avait pas quitté la pièce, ce qui fit sourire le jeune brun.

\- Swan, respire, t'en a vu d'autres, rit Killian face à l'attitude étrange de la jeune blonde.

\- Euh, je…., murmura celle-ci en tentant de faire taire la voix dans sa tête _. « Fuck, il est trempé. Fuck fuck les gouttes qui ruissellent sur son corps…c'est pas humain mon dieu, c'est pas humain… oh puis son torse… »_ s'extasiait intérieurement Emma en s'imaginant déjà glisser ses doigts dans la toison qui recouvrait le poitrail du brun. En réalité, il se trompait. Il était presque le premier qu'elle voyait entièrement nu. Et elle commençait fort, très fort. Du haut de ses 17 ans et malgré tout l'émoi qu'elle provoquait chez la gente masculine de Poudlard, la blonde n'avait encore jamais assez fait confiance à quiconque pour partager plus d'intimité qu'un baiser et quelques mains baladeuses. A part avec ce Walsh, qu'elle avait rencontré l'été précédent. Le pire moment de sa vie, au bas mot.

\- Swan ? l'interrogea Killian en levant un sourcil.

La jeune femme paraissait sincèrement mal à l'aise et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait peut être mal jugée. Il n'avait plus en face de lui la lionne qu'il côtoyait sur le terrain de Quidditch ou la jolie blonde à la répartie acérée. A cet instant, il lu toute la détresse et la solitude dans les yeux émeraudes d'Emma Swan. Il fut touché en plein cœur et la prophétie faite plus tôt dans la journée lui revint en mémoire. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette stupide idée de son esprit et tendit à Emma un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt qu'il avait réservé pour lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas te trimballer comme ça dans les couloirs, je ne voudrais pas que ta réputation soit _salie_ par la mienne, souffla le jeune homme en détournant le regard pendant que la blonde s'habillait.

\- Ta réputation n'est pas sale Jones, elle est juste…exagérée, admit Emma dans un sourire.

\- Ooooh…, souffla le beau brun, sincèrement touché par la remarque de la jeune femme. Je propose donc qu'on reprenne à zéro tu veux bien ? Donc j'étais nu, tu étais nue…

\- Plutôt crever ! lança la blonde en quittant la salle de bain, dissimulant son rire au Serpentard.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je pense que les CSers seront heureux de LA scène mdr! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas HP (si si y'en a j'vous jure) transplaner et désartibuler sont des vrais termes hein, j'ai rien inventé hahaa! Et pourtant j'en suis capable :D Merci encore à tous (ou toutes plutôt je crois) pour vos reviews/favs/follows, particulièrement à ma chère EvilCroco à qui je ne peux pas répondre ici. J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre avec impatience!**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Décembre_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

\- J'peux te parler ? souffla Regina en arrivant à la hauteur de Killian.

Celui-ci jeta un œil aux alentours pour voir à qui s'adressait la jeune brune. Surpris de ne voir aucune réaction de ses camarades, il pointa un doigt sur sa propre poitrine en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui, oui, à toi, sombre idiot ! grogna sa camarade en levant les yeux au ciel. Seul à seul.

Killian se leva et emboîta le pas de Regina, jusqu'à sortir de la Grande Salle. La jolie brune s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Killian attendait qu'elle s'exprime, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne lui adressait plus la parole pour autre chose que l'insulter ou l'humilier en public.

\- J'm'en fous ! finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Tu t'en fous ?

\- Que tu te sois tapé ma mère, j'm'en fous ! Après tout, y'avait rien entre nous à l'époque. Et puis y'a jamais rien eu entre nous donc qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

\- Regina, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, t'aurais jamais du apprendre ça. Et c'était une erreur, rien de plus…, voulu s'expliquer Killian.

\- J'me fous de tes excuses, Jones.

Le cœur de Killian manqua un battement. Il connaissait Regina depuis toujours. Ils avaient grandit ensemble, leurs premiers pas, leurs premiers amours, leurs premières cuites, ils avaient tout partagé. Et jamais elle n'avait fait preuve d'autant de froideur avec lui. Au point de l'appeler Jones. Il avait toujours été Killian, ou pirate. A cet instant, il regrettait presque ce surnom ridicule dont elle l'affublait.

\- Bien, murmura-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. C'est tout ?

\- Non c'est pas tout, répondit Regina en se radoucissant. J'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes au bal de Noël.

\- Et Robin alors ?

\- Chuuuuut ! intima la brune en balayant les alentours du regard. Personne ne doit savoir, tu m'entends ? Mes parents me tueraient. Ou pire, ils m'enverraient à Ste Mangouste ! ajouta-t-elle avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Reg', tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Alors, ta réponse ? s'impatienta Regina.

Killian observa attentivement son amie. Elle était préoccupée, soucieuse, il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il fallait plus que le risque de subir la rumeur pour la mettre dans cet état là. Certes, son père était le directeur de Poudlard et sa mère l'un des professeurs les plus éminents que l'école ait connue. Mais peu savaient qu'ils étaient aussi de puissants mages noirs, manipulateurs et fourbes. Malgré les semaines passées et la distance dont faisait preuve la jeune femme aujourd'hui, il se sentait le devoir de l'aider. Pour se faire pardonner, bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'elle lui semblait totalement perdue. Et qu'elle était bien trop fière pour lui demander de l'aide directement.

\- C'est ok Reg', je serai ton cavalier, répondit Killian dans un sourire qu'il voulait le plus doux possible.

Regina, pour toute réponse, lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, et s'éloigna très vite en direction des escaliers. Killian aurait juré sentir la fraîcheur d'une larme rouler sur la joue de son amie.

…

\- Tu l'as coincé, putaiiiiiiiiiin ! jura Emma en se trémoussant de plus belle.

\- Non mais c'est pas à moi de faire ça, puis elle est où Mary Margaret, elle est où ?! s'énerva Graham en se débattant avec la fermeture dans le dos de la blonde.

\- AÏEUUUUUUH ! cria la jeune femme quand son ami finit par lui coincer les cheveux dans la glissière.

Le bal de Noël commençait dans 1h à peine et Emma était loin d'être prête. Il faut dire que les mondanités, ce n'était pas son style. Habituée des jeans baskets et des pulls sans forme aux couleurs de sa maison, elle avait, pour l'occasion, dû revêtir une véritable robe de bal. Mary Margaret lui avait quand même laissé le choix de la teinte : rouge, la seule véritable couleur qu'elle daignait porter. Emma avait la sensation d'être déguisée. Le bustier extrêmement décolleté lui comprimait la poitrine mais mettait en valeur sa taille fine et le vêtement s'évasait sur ses hanches, laissant tout loisir à celui qui la contemplait d'imaginer les longues jambes qu'elle cachait dessous. Heureusement pour elle, des manches dissimulaient les bleus récents dont elle avait encore écopé au dernier match de Quidditch. Les Serpentard étaient loin d'être des adversaires parfaits, mais les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas des tendres non plus et leur batteur, Leroy Grump, ne s'était pas privé pour bien amocher la jeune Gryffondor à grands coups de cognards.

Mary Margaret entra dans la salle commune des lions au moment même où Graham gagnait son combat contre la fermeture éclair dans un cri de victoire. Il en profita pour laisser Emma entre les mains de son amie et filer se changer lui aussi.

\- T'étais où ? l'invectiva Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pouffer de rire sa meilleure amie.

\- Magnifique, vraiment, magnifique ! babillait celle-ci quand Emma posa les yeux sur son décolleté. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se faire attaquer par ses propres seins d'un instant à l'autre et laissa retomber ses bras le long du corps.

\- Roh ça va hein ! fit mine de râler Emma dans un sourire.

\- Allez assieds toi plutôt, faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose avec tes cheveux !

Tandis que Mary Margaret s'occupait de sa coiffure, Emma regardait son reflet dans la glace. Ses yeux émeraude étaient soulignés d'un léger trait de khôl et d'un peu de mascara. Les joues rosies par l'excitation du moment et par tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour rentrer dans cette robe, elle sourit à la vue des fines cicatrices visibles sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il fallait définitivement qu'elle pense à être moins agressive sur le terrain si elle ne voulait pas finir totalement balafrée.

\- Et voilà ! s'extasia son amie quand elle eut terminé de nouer les cheveux de la blonde en un chignon flou et tressé. Une vraie princesse pour accompagner notre nouvelle star des terrains !

Emma avait accepté la proposition de Robin et était sa cavalière pour ce bal de Noël. Elle était étonnée que ce dernier ne lui ai pas préféré Regina mais n'avait pas relevé devant l'air dépité de son camarade de maison. Il venait tout juste d'intégrer l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et se devait d'avoir une image irréprochable. La jeune Serpentard et ses fréquentations douteuses n'étaient peut être pas le meilleur parti qui soit. Emma finit par quitter la coiffeuse où elle était installée et se dirigea vers le canapé pour l'étape ultime : enfiler ses escarpins aux talons bien trop hauts pour être humainement supportables. Alors que la blonde s'attelait à la tâche, David et Graham sortirent des dortoirs, sublimes dans leurs costumes des grandes occasions. Mary Margaret, sa longue robe rose pâle flottant derrière elle, se jeta au cou du blond pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie, Graham rejoint Emma sur le canapé.

\- Ta robe est tellement longue qu'on les verra même pas tes chaussures tu sais, sourit-il à l'adresse de son amie.

\- Et la descente de l'escalier, tu y penses toi ? Putain je vais me vautrer comme une gourdasse…j'veux pas y aller ! fit mine de pleurnicher la blonde en arrivant enfin à enfiler ses pieds dans les chaussures peu confortables.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Robin pour faire son entrée. Il avait revêtu la tenue de cérémonie de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, qu'il devrait porter à chacun des bals et apparitions publiques auxquels il participerait désormais. Les touches de rouge et or de l'écharpe qui barrait son costume noir ajusté, rappelant les couleurs de sa maison, s'accordaient parfaitement avec la robe d'Emma. Il la prit par le bras et les cinq amis quittèrent la salle commune en direction de la Grande Salle, Tink se joignant à eux dans les couloirs. Cette année, elle était la cavalière de Graham et il n'en était pas peu fier.

…

\- Pistachiiiiiiiiiiiiio ! Mon petit Pistachio ! Vient ici que tatie Tinkie te fasse un câliiiin ! babillait la petite blonde en courant après un première année apeuré, tout de vert vêtu.

\- C'est sa nouvelle lubie, souffla Graham à l'attention d'Emma qui était assise à ses côtés et regardait les autres danser.

\- Vaut mieux ça que Jones. Enfin pour toi, j'veux dire ! lança Emma dans un clin d'œil à son ami.

\- Hein ? Non…enfin…euh…, tenta le jeune homme alors que son teint tournait au rouge vif.

\- Arrête un peu ! Tout le monde le sait, on voit bien comment tu la regardes !

\- Je…oui et alors ? s'emporta Graham.

\- Bah j'te disais, tant mieux que ce soit fini avec Jones, saisis ta chance, ajouta la blonde en souriant.

\- Fini ? Bin ça a jamais commencé en fait, rit Graham. Ils couchaient pas ensemble, ils sont juste amis.

\- Ah ? releva Emma, réellement intriguée.

Elle avait bien remarqué le manège de ces deux là, après l'accident. Tink avait vécu un temps chez les Serpentard, la rumeur disait même qu'elle dormait dans le lit de Killian. Et honnêtement, qu'est-ce que Jones pouvait bien faire avec une fille dans son lit si ce n'était pas sexuel ?

\- Non j'te dis. Et tu sais, il lui a préparé des potions pour qu'elle se rétablisse plus vite, il lui ramenait ses cours, bref il a veillé sur elle quand elle en avait besoin.

\- Et on a buuuuuuuuuu comme des putains de trous ! ajouta Tink qui passait devant eux en embarquant son cavalier, l'arrachant à Emma pour une danse endiablée sur la piste.

Alors comme ça Jones était capable de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même ? Décidément, Emma Swan n'en était plus à une nouvelle près. Alors qu'elle se demandait si c'était lui qui avait changé ou elle qui commençait à voir le meilleur de lui-même, une voix la sortie de ses pensées. Il était là, planté, devant elle, deux verres à la main : Killian Jones.

\- Y'en a qui sont morts plantés comme ça, Swan, l'informa-t-il.

Emma était totalement pétrifiée. _« Fuck fuck fuck…putain mais comment fait-il ? Ne le regarde pas Emma, ne le regarde pas… »_. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, dans un parfait costume trois pièces noir. Une fine cravate, noire également, courrait le long de sa chemise blanche et finissait son chemin sous son veston. Une broche argentée, ornée d'un discret serpent sur un coin, reliait les deux pans de sa veste parfaitement ajustée. Elle se remémora instantanément la scène de la douche où elle n'avait rien pu manquer de la plastique du beau brun. Elle avait toujours détesté ce type là, même si elle admettait qu'il était physiquement intéressant. Et voilà que maintenant, elle commençait presque à l'apprécier, parce que Monsieur s'était mis à faire de bonnes actions et ne semblait finalement pas si mauvais que ça. Il était quand même loin d'être parfait. _« Parfait, voilà c'est ça le mot…sexy…hot…responsable du réchauffement climatique…Arrête Emma n'y penses même pas… »_ se disait-elle intérieurement au moment où elle releva les yeux et qu'elle se rendit compte que sa position assise plaçait son regard…pile sur l'entrejambe de Killian. Elle se leva d'un bond, ses joues s'empourprant déjà.

\- Tu vas finir par le prendre ce putain de verre ou je le bois à ta place, _love_ ?

Emma prit la coupe dans sa main et en avala le contenu d'un trait. Killian leva un sourcil, amusé.

\- Il semblerait que nos rencards nous aient laissé tomber…, ajouta-t-il en observant Regina et Robin qui s'éclipsaient discrètement de la Grande Salle.

\- Oh c'était pas vraiment un rencard hein ! se justifia Emma. _« Mais quelle conne, quelle conne ! C'était pas un rencard gniagniagnia ! Non mais genre, crie lui encore plus fort que t'es seule, désespérément seule… idiote ! »_.

\- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? proposa le beau brun en posant son verre et tendant une main à Emma. J'voudrais pas que tu ai enduré toutes ces _souffrances_ pour rien, précisa-t-il dans un clin d'œil désignant du menton l'accoutrement de la blonde.

\- Euh je..je ne sais pas…vraiment danser…, souffla Emma en baissant la tête mais tendant tout de même son bras au Serpentard.

\- Et alors, _love_ ? L'important, c'est d'avoir un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait, répondit-il en l'entraînant sur la piste.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, c'est finiiiiiiiii! Haha nan j'déconne y'a encore plein de chapitres de prévus mais c'était tellement tentant! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, pour les puristes du CS, j'm'excuse d'avance, j'adapte les dialogues/scènes/trucs à ma façon parce que j'aime pas les contraintes ^^ Encore merci pour les reviews/follows/favs (big up à ma EvilCroco!). J'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre avec impatience! (oui oui même les mauvaises, j'suis pas difficile haha).**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Janvier_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

\- Et 10 points pour Serdaigle ! Les piafs sont en forme aujourd'hui, ils ont bouffé du lion ! hahahahaha ! gueulait le petit 1ère année qui commentait le match ce jour là, Lee Jordan étant apparemment encore une fois aux abonnés absents.

\- Pistachio, cessez vos crises d'hystérie, souffla Mr Hopper à l'intention du gamin qui sautillait sur place.

Serdaigle menait désormais par 50 points à 40, le match était serré, les deux équipes défendant leurs buts avec véhémence. Emma et Tink survolaient le terrain à la recherche du précieux vif d'or qui pourrait changer l'issue de la rencontre. Alors que Graham et David, poursuiveurs des Gryffondor, enchaînaient les passes jusqu'aux anneaux adverses, Victor Whale envoya valser un cognard dans leur direction d'un grand coup de batte.

\- VAS Y DOUDOU PETE LEUR LA GUEULE ! hurlait Ruby dans les gradins en sautant sur place, à deux doigts d'aller finir à grands coups de poings ce que son petit ami avait commencé.

\- Tu sais que si les moineaux gagnent ce match, ils auront plus de points que ton équipe ? grogna Jeff en direction de son amie.

\- Oui bah j'm'en fous, tout ce que je sais, c'est que si mon Victor gagne le match, c'est parti pour une nuit de baise de foliiiiiiiiie !

\- J'aime quand tu nous donnes ce genre de détail, souffla Killian en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Roh ça va hein ! Moi au moins j'me tape pas des sangs de bourbe, souligna-t-elle dans un rictus dégoûté.

\- Mais de quoi elle parle ? demanda Jeff. J'ai encore loupé un putain d'épisode ?!

\- Sang mêlé, Ruby, elle est de sang mêlé. Et j'me la _tape_ pas, précisa le beau brun en fronçant les sourcils pour bien appuyer ses dires.

Depuis le bal de Noël, les ragots allaient bon train. Killian et Emma avaient en effet partagé quelques danses et tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur eux quand la musique du dernier slow s'était arrêtée et qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué, rivés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient rapidement partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable mais le mal était fait. Le jeune brun avait raccompagné Emma jusqu'au tableau dissimulant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor et, en gentleman, l'avait quittée d'un baiser sur la joue. La rumeur elle, expliquait avec beaucoup de détails comment ils avaient fait trembler les murs du château toute la nuit, empêchant même les tableaux de dormir. Au souvenir de cette soirée, Killian ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire. Emma lui avait parlé, pour la première fois. Parler pour autre chose que lui jeter des piques acerbes au visage. Elle lui avait raconté son enfance, dans un orphelinat moldu. Le brun ne connaissait rien au monde de ces gens sans magie mais il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur la blonde. Elle l'avait toujours intrigué, elle lui avait toujours plu, d'une certaine façon. Comme un défi qu'il fallait relever, lui prouver qu'il valait mieux que sa réputation. Et puis la scène de la douche avait pour le moins brisé la glace entre eux.

\- Tu veux un bavoir ? s'exclama Ruby en poussant son cousin du coude.

\- _MERDE_ Ruby ! lui répondit Killian d'un air agacé, s'apercevant seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur Emma et son Eclair de Feu, la bouche entrouverte.

Il reporta son regard sur l'action et s'aperçut qu'un cognard fonçait droit sur le crâne de David, s'apprêtant à le fracasser d'un instant à l'autre. Il était de notoriété publique que les matchs de Quidditch faisaient des morts, même à Poudlard. Killian se félicita des heures qu'il avait pu passer à exercer la magie noire et il réussit, d'un coup de baguette, à dévier l'objet de sa trajectoire. Le jeune brun ne manqua pas de tourner le regard vers Emma qui avait tout observé d'en haut. La blonde esquissa un « merci » du bout des lèvres sans même un sourire et reprit sa chasse au vif d'or.

…

\- J'te sers un verre ? tenta Graham devant la mine abattue d'Emma.

\- La bouteille, Graham, la bouteille, articula la jeune femme en serrant les mâchoires.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle était étendue sur le canapé de sa salle commune à se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Alors qu'elle allait s'emparer du vif d'or, Tink l'avait dépassée telle une flèche et s'était jetée dessus, volant la victoire de justesse aux Gryffondor.

\- En même temps elle est plus petite que toi…et plus fine aussi…mathématiquement sa vitesse peut…

\- T'as qu'à dire que j'suis grosse aussi ! s'agaça la blonde en fusillant Graham du regard.

\- Mais non Emma tu es très bien, enfin pas aussi bien que Tink mais…

\- 3 matchs, putaiiiiin ! 3 matchs…, marmonna Emma en attrapant la bouteille d'hydromel que lui tendait son ami. On a tout perdu, TOUT !

\- C'est qu'une coupe de Quidditch Em', et tu n'as pas tout perdu, renchérit le jeune homme dans un clin d'œil. Jones ne t'a pas lâché des yeux !

\- PARDON ? Mais tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ? s'énerva la blonde.

\- Oooh je croyais que lui et toi…enfin tu sais, depuis le bal et tout ça…

En réalité, Emma n'avait pas reparlé à Killian depuis le fameux bal de Noël. En rentrant dans sa salle commune ce soir là, elle s'était trouvée totalement stupide. D'une part parce qu'elle avait déballé la moitié de sa vie au beau brun et d'autre part parce qu'elle s'était sentie terriblement bien près de lui et qu'elle n'avait pas été fichue de le lui faire comprendre. Dès le lendemain, les rumeurs étaient arrivées jusqu'aux oreilles de la blonde et elle s'était détestée d'avoir fait confiance à cet idiot. C'était bien évidemment lui qui était allé raconter toutes ces inepties. Forcément. Killian Jones n'était pas foutu d'assumer qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

\- Il ne s'est RIEN passé, Graham, RIEN ! s'entendit-elle dire, sentant presque un ton de regret dans sa propre voix. _« Mais quelle conne Emma, quelle conne ! Ce mec n'est pas fait pour toi, absolument pas ! Penses à August tiens…August et ses beaux yeux bleus…comme ceux de Killian…oui enfin non ceux de Killian sont bien plus beaux….Mais arrêtes ! Pauvre conne ! »._

\- T'es sûre que ça va, Em' ? Non parce que tu sais si c'est l'histoire de la prophétie, il raconte tellement de conneries ce Merlin que…

\- La quoi ? demanda Emma, sincèrement surprise.

\- Euh Jones, la prophétie, à l'examen de divination. T'es pas au courant ?

\- Bin accouche putain ! s'énerva Emma, intriguée par cette probable nouvelle raison de détester un peu plus Jones.

\- En gros, Merlin lui a prophétisé que tu seras la femme de sa vie. Enfin une blonde, qui porte du rouge, qui est sportive, y'en a pas cinquante, ricana le jeune homme.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non…Killian a quitté la table avant la fin, j'sais pas il a comme…pété un câble, boom ! Comme s'il avait…peur.

Emma ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Il était plutôt du genre à sauter sur l'occasion. Raconter qu'une prophétie vous décrivait comme la femme de sa vie, franchement, c'était le plan drague parfait. Il n'y avait même pas fait allusion, pas une seconde. En fait, quand elle y repensait, il avait très peu parlé ce soir là, il l'avait écoutée avec attention et intérêt. Emma secoua la tête pour tenter d'oublier cette soirée. Voyant sa tâche perdue d'avance, elle bascula la bouteille et avala de grandes gorgées du liquide sucré et alcoolisé, à même le goulot.

…

 _Le lendemain matin_

\- Killian vient d'arriver et il aimerait te dire qu'il a entendu dire par Tink qui l'a apprit par Leroy à qui... commença Mary Margaret.

\- Que fait Jones dans notre putain de salle commune ? On peut plus être peinards chez nous hein ? s'agaça Emma, toujours allongée sur le canapé, sa bouteille d'hydromel presque vide à la main.

La blonde avait visiblement passé la nuit là, à encaisser sa défaite. Mary Margaret fit demi-tour et rejoignit Killian à l'autre bout de la pièce qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Donc Killian te dit que…, recommença la brune en revenant vers Emma.

\- Et bien tu diras à Killian…, babilla la jeune femme.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE HIBOU ! hurla Mary Margaret en se dirigeant vers la sortie, visiblement pas tout à fait remise de sa dépression post Sectumsempra.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et se mit péniblement sur ses pieds. Elle balaya la salle du regard et aperçu Jones qui tentait de faire la conversation à David devant la porte d'entrée de la salle commune Gryffondor. Ce dernier, malgré le fait qu'il agitait sa baguette sous le menton du brun, n'avait rien manqué de la crise de sa compagne, et se précipita à sa suite dans le couloir. Killian jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Emma qui se frottait le visage pour évacuer les derniers signes de son état alcoolisé de la veille. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers lui, d'un pas qu'elle voulait le plus assuré possible. Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la salle commune des lions et Emma décida qu'il était temps de se débarrasser de ce crétin fini.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Jones ? lança-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

\- Hum…Le devoir de potions. On a eu un Optimal, Swan, sourit le brun.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? rétorqua Emma en haussant le ton. Touuuut le château parle de notre nuit de sexe endiablée ! TOUT le château Jones ! C'est con, me semble que je m'en souviendrais si j'avais été là non ? Ou ça m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable faut croire !

\- Qu'est ce que tu…

\- Et toi tu me parles de ce PUTAIN de devoir de potions ? Mais bouffe le ton devoir, bouffe le ! Et continue à raconter des conneries sur moi surtout ! continuait la blonde.

Killian restait interloqué. Emma semblait persuadée qu'il était à l'origine des rumeurs qui avaient agité Poudlard pendant quelques jours. Cela faisait pourtant un certain temps que tout le monde avait oublié cette histoire. Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi la Gryffondor semblait si affectée. _« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités Killian… »_ . Ces ragots de couloirs faisaient-ils écho à de quelconques sentiments qu'elle pourrait avoir pour lui ? Il choisit pourtant de ne pas relever.

\- Swan, écoutes moi, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur les bras de la blonde. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? A quoi ça m'aurait servi ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un instant sans chercher à rompre le contact physique qu'il avait imposé entre eux.

\- Je..euh.., bégaya-t-elle en relevant les yeux. _« Ne le regarde pas Emma, ne le regarde pas…oh mon dieu ces yeux, ces yeux….Emma ne le regarde pas, c'est le maaaaal…non mais tu t'entends ? Le mal, au moins… »_ pensait-elle à toute allure. Elle plongea son regard dans celui bleu océan du jeune Serpentard et n'y vit que de la sincérité. Elle n'était pas douée pour grand-chose mais elle arrivait généralement à déceler les mensonges mieux que personne.

\- Ce n'est PAS moi Swan. Les gens n'ont que ça à faire ici, et si ça peut les amuser d'y croire, alors amusons nous avec eux, continua le brun en glissant un doigt sous le menton d'Emma pour l'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'insistance dont faisait preuve son vis-à-vis. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle le croit, comme si son avis était important pour lui. Et elle s'aperçut que le stratagème qu'il avait mis en place uniquement pour lui parler était presque mignon. La jeune blonde était en train de se dire que finalement, Jones n'était pas aussi exécrable que tout le monde le disait, qu'il était même attendrissant, quand ce dernier recula d'un pas, ôtant ses mains de la blonde qui lui faisait face. _« Il est temps de voir pourquoi ces rumeurs t'ont tant touchée, Swan… »_ pensait le brun en souriant.

\- En revanche Swan, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose…murmura celui-ci en dodelinant de la tête et se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu as vu ce que j'ai fait pendant le match, et tu m'as dit merci…J'aurai très bien pu…le laisser mourir…, continua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui Jones, et tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est pour ça que je t'ai remercié.

\- Ooooh…, fit-il l'air faussement peiné. Je pensais que la vie de ton meilleur ami était plus importante que ça pour toi. Je m'attendais à plus de…reconnaissance…, expliqua le jeune homme en tapotant sa bouche d'un doigt, démontrant clairement où il voulait en venir.

\- Arrêtes, tu ne pourras pas le gérer, ricana Emma en s'apprêtant à quitter la salle commune, en colère contre elle même d'avoir envisagé un instant quelque chose avec Jones.

\- Moi je pense que c'est TOI qui ne pourras pas gérer, Swan, renchérit le brun, un air de défi collé sur ses magnifiques traits.

Piquée au vif, Emma allait répliquer quand elle sentit une vague d'adrénaline lui parcourir l'échine. Elle était une battante, une attrapeuse. Elle agrippa le Serpentard par le col de sa chemise et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un fervent baiser. Surpris, Killian glissa sa main dans la longue chevelure blonde de la jeune femme et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Les pulsations du cœur d'Emma s'accélérèrent sans qu'elle s'y attende et confuse, elle se décolla du brun et reprit discrètement son souffle.

\- C'était…, commença celui-ci en passant la main sur ses lèvres, visiblement troublé lui aussi.

\- La première et dernière fois, Jones, souffla la jolie blonde en tournant les talons et plantant Killian au milieu de la salle.

* * *

 _ **Et le voici le voilà, le fameux chapitre 10! C'est, avec le 16 pour l'instant, un des seuls chapitres purement CS haha oui point trop n'en faut hein, j'aime bien quand on voit un peu (beaucoup?) d'interactions avec les autres persos :p Encore merci pour les favs/reviews/follows (big up à ma EvilCroco as usual) et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Janvier_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

\- Bon bin…amusez vous bien ! ricana Killian en haussant un sourcil entendu en direction de Victor qui se tenait à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel tout en vérifiant la solidité des chaînes qui la maintenaient prisonnière. Son cousin sorti de la cage et la verrouilla avec la clé qu'il portait autour du cou en permanence depuis deux ans. Avec un pincement au cœur, il fit passer le collier par-dessus sa tête et le tendis à Victor.

\- Moment solennel, _mate_ , dit-il. Crois moi, vaut mieux ça que l'épouser ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Et euh…si elle s'échappe de la cage ? demanda le Serdaigle, l'air peu rassuré.

\- Tu pries très fort ! Ou tu t'enfermes dans l'armoire à disparaître. En théorie tu te retrouveras chez Barjow et Beurk assez rapidement…ou pas ! répondit le brun dans un sourire.

\- Tu peux toujours faire marche arrière, souffla Ruby, défiant son petit ami du regard.

Cela faisait presque un an que les deux jeunes sorciers se fréquentaient et quelques mois que Victor Whale connaissait le secret de sa compagne. Cela ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé et c'est lui qui avait demandé à remplacer Killian pour cette nuit de pleine lune. Depuis un certain temps, Ruby pouvait maîtriser ses transformations grâce à une potion que lui concoctait son cousin. Ce puissant mélange, appelé Tue-loup, n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de se transformer mais lui permettait au moins de garder sa lucidité, faisant d'elle un loup garou parfaitement inoffensif. Le professeur Gold avait récemment découvert que des ingrédients disparaissaient de son armoire personnelle et Killian avait préféré éviter les larcins pendant quelques temps. Lui seul savait de quoi ce foutu crocodile serait capable s'il s'apercevait de son manège.

\- Rassure-toi, sa dernière prise de potion devrait encore faire un peu effet, tenta Killian pour rassurer le jeune homme. J'te conseille juste de ne pas entrer dans la cage, même si les menottes peuvent être attirantes ! continua-t-il, entraînant le petit ami de sa cousine dans un coin plus reculé de la salle tandis que Ruby levait les yeux au ciel.

Le beau brun fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres de sa baguette. Il tendit un gobelet à Victor et les servis tous deux avant de faire doucement tourner le liquide ambré dans sa main droite.

\- Jones…je voulais…te remercier de me faire confiance, commença Victor. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à Ruby et que tu fais tout pour la protéger.

\- _Aye_ …Mais c'est elle qui te fait confiance, pas moi, souffla le brun, les yeux toujours rivés sur son verre.

\- Oh…, lâcha le jeune Serdaigle en fixant intensément ses pieds.

Killian ne répondait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il revoyait Emma qui quelques jours plus tôt, l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un baiser qu'il n'avait toujours pas oublié. Pourtant, il en avait goûté des lèvres, mais celles de la blonde, il n'arrivait pas à les chasser de son esprit. Il se rappelait comment leurs cœurs s'étaient mis à battre plus fort. Il avait bien senti qu'elle aussi avait été troublée. « _Jamais tu ne l'avoueras Swan…T'es bien trop fière pour ça… »,_ pensait le jeune brun en esquissant un sourire.

\- Jones, je l'aime Ruby, plus que tout au monde tu sais.

Killian, tiré brutalement de ses pensées par Victor, releva la tête et planta son regard bleu océan dans les yeux du Serdaigle.

\- Moi aussi, je l'aime, répondit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il parlait de sa cousine à cet instant précis ou d'Emma Swan.

\- Bien. Alors tu peux disposer. Je suis capable de gérer ça.

\- Capable de gérer ça…, répéta Killian dans sa barbe en quittant la Salle sur Demande, sans un regard en arrière, l'image de la blonde clairement imprimée dans sa tête cette fois ci.

…

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? s'exclama Killian en arrivant dans la salle commune Serpentard.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient Robin, Graham, David et Jeff, totalement nus, dans des positions dignes des meilleures photos de mannequins sorciers. Chacun avait un souaffle à la main et s'en servait pour dissimuler les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie.

\- C'pour mon calendrieeeeer ! babilla Tink, armée d'un appareil photo en sautillant vers son ami.

\- Ton….calendrier ?

\- C'est Emma qui m'a parlé de ça, paraît que c'est très en vogue chez les moldus !

\- Parce que tu parles avec Swan, maintenant ? s'inquiéta Killian en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mais ouiiiiiiii ! « Les Dieux du Quidditch », ça claque hein ?

\- Jeff ne fait pas de Quidditch, Tink.

\- Oui bah je sais. Mais apparemment Victor n'était pas disponible ce soir. Et j'ai plus que 5 mois à boucler !

\- Ah.

\- Et puis si j'peux donner de ma personne hein, ricana Jeff, trop heureux de pouvoir assumer son exhibitionnisme en toute légalité.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Tink était désespérante. Il n'imaginait pas bien l'intérêt de ce projet et commença à se diriger vers son dortoir quand soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit : _« Je ne pourrais pas le gérer, Swan ?...c'est ce qu'on va voir… »_.

\- T'as bien dis 5 mois ? Et là… tu n'en as que 4 ? lança-t-il en se retournant vers Tink.

\- Oui.

\- Et t'as dis également que c'était une idée de Swan ?

\- Non pas vraiment, enfin si, c'est elle qui m'en a parlé, elle en a un au dessus de son lit dans son dortoir, c'est des moldus je crois, mais putain, ils sont chauds comme la braise !

\- Parfait. J'en suis ! sourit le beau brun en commençant à se déshabiller.

Le cœur de Tink manqua un battement. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Son Kiki d'amour ! Elle n'avait même pas songé à lui demander de poser, alors qu'avant c'était le premier qu'elle aurait harcelé pour ce projet. Elle porta une main à son front pour s'assurer de sa température afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas malade.

\- Tink ? demanda Killian en s'apprêtant à retirer son boxer. Un souaffle, s'il te plaît.

\- Tutututut ! ricana la petite blonde. Eux, ils sont poursuiveurs, mon Kiki d'amouuuur, continua-t-elle dans un sourire coquin, heureuse de retrouver toutes ses capacités de fangirlisme. Toi…tu es…attrapeur ! scanda-t-elle en brandissant un vif d'or, cette ridicule petite balle de quelques centimètres de diamètre qui tenait aisément entre deux doigts et ne cacherait…rien du tout !

…

\- Sérieusement ? lâcha Regina en pouffant. Et les phrases, c'était obligatoire ?!

\- Avoue que ça te plaît ! renchérit Killian, pas peu fier d'exhiber le sublime mois de Février à la table Serpentard. Sous la photo du jeune brun était noté « Killian Jones, la solution à tout hiver glacé ».

Le dîner touchait à sa fin dans la Grande Salle et pour une fois, Killian avait rejoint ses camarades, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient pensé de la nouvelle lubie de Tink. Surtout désireux de connaître ce qu'Emma Swan en avait pensé. Ils s'étaient peu croisés depuis le fameux baiser et n'avaient eu le temps que d'échanger quelques banalités à chaque fois. Killian jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, se demandant qui avait eu l'idée de placer la table des Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la salle. Il parvint tout de même à apercevoir Emma et l'une de ses camarades, les yeux baissés sur quelque chose sans pouvoir distinguer ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

\- Non mais admirez l'œil de la photographe ! s'exclamait Tink, qui passait de table en table en se glissant entre Killian et Jeff, en feuilletant un calendrier.

\- Toujours aussi pudique celui-là ! fit remarquer Ruby dans un sourire à son cousin.

\- Faut croire que c'est pas de famille, sourit Victor qui ne lâchait plus sa petite amie d'une semelle depuis la dernière nuit de pleine lune.

Killian roula des yeux et arracha le calendrier des mains de Tink en tournant les pages jusqu'au mois le concernant. Certes, il avait obtenu de garder son boxer, noir comme toujours. Sur la photographie coupée à mi cuisses, le brun avait négligemment glissé ses pouces sous la ceinture du sous vêtement, de façon à le faire descendre un peu plus bas qu'à l'accoutumé. Les épaules droites, le visage légèrement penché en avant, il avait l'air plus séducteur que jamais. Grâce à la magie, l'image était animée et il enchaînait les clins d'œil en arquant un sourcil, un vif d'or entre les dents.

\- Oooooooh moi je trouve qu'on voit bien le moindre _petit_ détail, ricana Regina avec un regard plein de sous entendus.

\- PETIT ? fit mine de s'énerver Killian, bien conscient du fait que la photo mettait en valeur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de _petit_ chez lui.

\- En tous cas, j'suis fière de t'avoir dans mon calendrier, dit Tink à l'intention de son ami.

\- Tout ça pour Swan, siffla Jeff, amusé, avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Killian.

Le beau brun se figea un instant. Tous les regards de ses camarades étaient braqués sur lui, attendant de connaître la suite. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour Swan. Enfin du moins pas de la façon dont eux l'entendaient. Avait-il fait ça pour les raisons qu'ils insinuaient ? _« Bien sûr que non, n'impooooorte quoi ! »_ pensa Killian. _« Et puis qui te dis qu'ils insinuent quelque chose…parce que toi aussi tu penses à ce qu'ils pensent…non ! J'me demande si elle l'accrochera au dessus de son lit…Killian, stop ! »_ continua-t-il dans sa tête, totalement perturbé, quand Regina vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

\- En tous cas, c'est…une très bonne idée, babilla la brune en caressant discrètement du bout des doigts le mois d'Août intitulé « Robin Hood, la chaleur d'un été torride».

N'y tenant plus, Killian attrapa un calendrier et se leva de table, suivi de près par Tink.

\- N'y pense même pas ! lui cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras avant qu'il n'atteigne la table des Gryffondor.

\- On s'est embrassés, lâcha le brun dans un souffle en se retournant vers son amie.

\- Oooooh faut pas rester bloqué là-dessus Kiki d'amouuuuuuur, rit la jeune femme. Toi, moi, l'amour ! Il est temps d'avancer, de passer à autre chose !

\- TINK ! C'est pas drôle, putain, grogna le jeune homme en serrant les mâchoires. Swan et moi, on s'est embrassés ! Le lendemain du dernier match.

\- Je suis déçuuuuue ! fit mine de pleurnicher la jeune femme, s'arrêtant net devant l'air sincèrement perdu du brun. Hé, Killian ! Je me doutais bien que tu parlais pas de moi, sourit la petite blonde. Et je suis pour la polygamie ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Killian ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire à l'intention de la Serdaigle. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et puis qu'aurait-il fait ? Il se serait pavané une fois de plus devant Emma en exhibant sa plastique de rêve ? Il l'aurait ébloui d'œillades et de passages de langues suggestifs sur ses lèvres ? Il aurait encore été ridicule. Il serait passé pour l'arrogant abruti qu'elle voyait en lui. Il était au dessus de ça, il avait enfin comprit. Il se souvint de la prophétie et son visage s'éclaira. Il allait gagner le cœur d'Emma, mais cette fois, ce ne serait pas par un quelconque artifice ou subterfuge. Ce serait parce qu'elle le voudrait.

…

\- Dois-je réellement vous demander une explication, Jones ? interrogea Mr Gold, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, brandissant un bracelet en métal relié à une chaîne épaisse sous le nez de Killian.

\- Vous semblez déjà la connaître alors à quoi bon ? répondit le brun en serrant les dents.

\- Vous voulez savoir si je suis au courant du fait que Ruby Lucas est un loup garou depuis deux ans ? Oui. Mais je veux l'entendre de votre bouche Jones.

\- JAMAIS !

\- Mes ingrédients qui disparaissent…Tout ce qu'il faut pour une potion Tue Loup. Et j'ai fini par trouver tout le « matériel » que vous entreposez. Heureusement que _certains_ sont plus enclins que vous à parler ! continua le crocodile en plissant les yeux de dégoût.

Killian tentait d'inspirer et d'expirer le plus calmement possible. La Salle sur Demande, au fil des années, était devenue l'unique lieu auquel seuls les élèves avaient accès. C'était un peu le secret qu'ils se partageaient de génération en génération et il était très difficile d'y accéder. Le jeune brun y passait beaucoup de temps et tout le monde le savait. Mais personne n'avait osé se mêler des histoires sordides qui pouvaient tourner autour de Jones. Quelqu'un avait parlé, l'avait trahi, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour le Serpentard de préparer sa vengeance. Killian se reprit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gold.

\- Oh ! Et bien oui, vous savez les chaînes, les menottes, ça m'excite ! susurra Killian, dans un sourire pervers.

\- INSOLENT ! cria Gold en frappant violemment la joue du jeune Serpentard du revers de la main. Que penseraient les parents d'élèves s'ils savaient que leurs enfants côtoient un monstre comme votre cousine ? Peut être qu'une discussion entre vous et le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait lui épargner un…

\- Plutôt crever ! souffla Killian en se levant et s'apprêtant à quitter le bureau du Maître des potions.

Il posait la main sur la poignée de porte quand la voix du crocodile se fit entendre encore dans son dos.

\- Bien Jones. Partez. Je trouverai le moyen. Et il y a toujours le veritaserum. Personne ne peut résister, et vous le savez. Cette potion vous ferait vendre votre propre _mère_ , ricana Mr Gold, parfaitement conscient que cette dernière phrase était de la pure provocation face au passé de Jones.

Celui-ci ne répondait pas, serrant les poings, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne garder qu'un seul but en tête : sortir de cette pièce et filer directement en direction du dortoir pour entamer une bouteille avec Ruby. Il ne pouvait pas toucher Gold. Et il devait changer. Pour Emma, il se l'était promis.

\- Dommage que je n'en ai plus, j'ai du utiliser les dernières gouttes sur Mademoiselle Swan pour trouver votre infâme repaire, ne put s'empêcher d'entendre Killian alors qu'il claquait le battant de bois derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Encore merci pour les reviews/favs/follows, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir! Un merci particulier à ma revieweuse de la mort EvilCroco :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on entre dans "l'histoire" (comment ça l'histoire c'est pas juste comment Swan va-t-elle finir dans le lit de Jones? Haha euh non, pas que :p). J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_Janvier_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Non Tink, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, répéta Killian pour la douzième fois d'affilée en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ahah elle est tarée cette fille, elle est tarée ! Je l'aime bien en fait ! riait Jeff dans son coin.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient installés au fond de la salle, ne suivant absolument rien du cours d'étude des moldus dispensé par leur professeur Archie Hopper. Au vu des actes de barbarie de plus en plus nombreux perpétrés à l'encontre des individus dénués de pouvoirs magiques, le ministère imposait régulièrement des cours aux élèves de 6ème et 7ème année, pour les préparer à leur entrée dans la vie active. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour des Serdaigle et des Serpentard d'y assister, ce qui était loin de réjouir les trois sorciers de sang pur qui étaient en train de feuilleter un catalogue moldu. Leur professeur estimait important de les confronter à toutes les facettes de ces gens qu'il trouvait passionnants et le sujet du jour tournait autour d'un objet crucial dans le quotidien des moldus : le catalogue La Redoute.

\- Si si ma mère en a un, j'vous jure ! continuait de babiller la petite blonde en désignant avec enthousiasme un objet phallique dans l'énorme bouquin posé sur le bureau.

\- Oh faut que tu me présentes ta mère toi…, lança Jeff avec gourmandise.

Killian regardait les deux autres, ne comprenant absolument rien de leur enthousiasme. Certes il voyait bien ce qu'était censé représenter cet objet et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre l'intérêt.

\- Naaaaaaaan regardez y'en a même avec des télécommandes ! s'exclamait la jeune Serdaigle en continuant de feuilleter les pages.

\- A la limite je crois que je préférais les pages lingerie…, marmonna Killian en haussant un sourcil.

\- Imagine que c'est TOI qui a la télécommande du vibro, ça peut devenir intéressant hein ? tentait d'expliquer Tink sous les yeux interrogateurs de Killian. T'imagines rien là ? continua la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Non, il n'imaginait rien. Le beau brun ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment certaines filles pouvaient préférer cette « chose » à un homme, un vrai. Elles devaient être bien seules pour s'en contenter. Ou ne pas aimer les hommes, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Soudain, il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Swan avait grandit avec des moldus, se pourrait-il qu'elle…

\- Monsieur Jones ? demanda le professeur Hopper, sortant Killian de ses pensées. Pouvez vous me dire ce qui vous a le plus marqué à travers ce pan de la culture moldue ?

\- Je…euh…, commença le jeune brun en se grattant derrière l'oreille, ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre.

\- Les portes jarretelles, lança Jeff.

\- Le v….le vi…., murmurait lascivement Tink à l'oreille de Killian.

\- Mmmmh les guêpières…, continuait l'autre Serpentard.

\- Le vi…le vib…, ne se lassait pas Tink en voyant son ami rougir de plus belle.

\- LE VIBRO ! lâcha Killian. Voilà c'est bon vous êtes contents ?

\- Le vibromasseur ? demanda Archie Hopper, l'air sincèrement intéressé par le sujet.

\- Putain mais pourquoi il me parle de sa sœur ? chuchota Killian à l'intention de Tink qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer face à l'ignorance de son ami.

…

Emma devait absolument trouver Killian. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle avait parlé de la Salle sur Demande à Gold, contrainte et forcée par le veritaserum. Cette potion était devenue légale depuis quelques années au sein de Poudlard, avec pour excuse du ministère le repérage précoce des futurs partisans de Voldemort. Bien évidemment, le maître des potions en usait à tord et à travers pour faire parler les élèves. Il avait dit à Emma que ça concernait Killian et même si elle avait tout fait pour résister, la magie avait été plus forte. La jeune blonde s'en voulait et espérait au fond d'elle que le Serpentard ne cachait que des caisses de whisky pur feu dans cette fameuse salle. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Sang de bourbe ? tenta la jeune femme une fois arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpents. Whisky pur feu ? Culotte ? Prostituée ? continua la blonde, le passage restant désespérément clos.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses tentatives de mot de passe par des pas qui se rapprochaient en trottinant. Emma se dissimula derrière une statue toute proche et vit arriver un petit Serpentard, le fameux Pistachio. Elle l'entendit murmurer « Sang pur » et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément. _« Evidemment… »_ pensa la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel et elle se faufila à la suite du 1ère année qui tentait de donner l'alerte. Emma se retrouva dans une longue salle aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Une cheminée dans le fond était ornée de nombreuses figures compliquées et une douce lumière verte filtrait par les fenêtres. Elle était sous le lac de Poudlard et la fraîcheur qui régnait ici malgré les flammes dans l'âtre la fit frissonner. La blonde repéra immédiatement Jeff sur l'un des canapés en cuir au coin du feu, sa guitare entre les mains. Elle lâcha Pistachio qu'elle avait bâillonné d'une main alors qu'il tentait de crier à l'intrus et se dirigea vers le meilleur ami de Killian.

\- Jefferson, lança-t-elle en se postant devant lui.

Celui-ci ne daigna même pas relever la tête. Il était concentré sur un livre moldu compliqué. Elle reconnu des tablatures sur les pages. Il y avait de nombreux adolescents dans l'orphelinat où elle avait grandit et la guitare était à la mode. Ces douloureux souvenirs tendirent un peu plus la jeune femme qui s'impatientait.

\- Jeff, s'il te plaît, tu sais où est Killian ? recommença-t-elle sur un ton plus doux.

L'effet fut exactement le même que précédemment. Exaspérée, Emma tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Et c'était comment d'embrasser Jones ? Non mais maintenant qu'on a un truc en commun, partageons nos expériences ! lâcha-t-elle dans un sourire moqueur.

Elle regretta instantanément sa phrase. L'évocation de ce souvenir de la soirée « J'ai jamais » lui avait beaucoup plu avant de le formuler mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'avouer avoir elle aussi embrassé Killian. Jeff releva les yeux et un sourire intéressé se dessina sur son visage. D'un signe de tête, il désigna un escalier, menant certainement aux dortoirs. Sans demander son reste, Emma s'y engagea. _« Mais quelle idiote…ce type est fou…putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer maintenant ?...Oh putain je suis sûre qu'il voit déjà un plan à trois, lui, Jones et moi…oh fuck fuck fuck »_ pensait-elle en accélérant le pas, arrivant finalement devant la porte entrouverte du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année. La jeune blonde poussa doucement le bâtant et se retrouva dans une pièce où une dizaine de lits encombrait presque tout l'espace. Personne n'était là. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le coin le plus reculé de la pièce. Contre le mur était appuyé le Nimbus 2001 de Killian et sa tenue de Quidditch était posée sur une chaise à proximité. La jeune femme s'approcha du lit aux draps verts défaits. Sur la table basse, à côté d'un livre intitulé « Les animaux fantastiques » elle reconnu une pile de calendriers « Les Dieux du Quidditch ». Amusée, elle en prit un et commença à le feuilleter, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur le mois de Février. Elle avait déjà vu cette photo de Killian mais jouait les indifférentes devant ses amis. Emma Swan ne pouvait clairement pas avouer une quelconque attirance pour cet idiot. Elle profita de ce moment de répit pour observer la photo plus en détail, effleurant le papier glacé du bout des doigts. Jones était quand même terriblement beau. Et cette expression de défi qu'il affichait...la blonde aurait presque juré que c'était pour elle ce clin d'œil, uniquement pour elle.

\- Swan ?

Emma jeta précipitamment le calendrier derrière le lit en reconnaissant la voix de Killian et fit volte face.

\- Jones, articula-t-elle, sentant ses joues rougir sous l'effet de surprise.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite ? demanda le jeune brun en levant un sourcil.

Emma remarqua qu'il avait un imposant catalogue entre les mains, qu'il s'empressa de refermer dès qu'il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se poser dessus. Cette dernière lut « La Redoute » sur la couverture et ne put retenir un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Swan ? Je me cultive, j'ai bien le droit, se défendit Jones dans un sourire qu'il voulait le plus assuré possible.

\- C'est que je t'imaginais adepte d'autres « lectures », se moqua Emma, ayant bien remarqué le malaise du Serpentard au moment où il avait surpris son regard.

La blonde n'avait pas pu distinguer grand-chose des pages en question mais elle se doutait que vu la rapidité avec laquelle il avait refermé le catalogue, il n'était pas en train de se choisir un nouveau jean. Le visage d'Emma s'assombrit quand elle se souvint de la raison de sa venue ici. Killian attendait patiemment qu'elle parle, ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

\- Je…suis désolée…Killian, finit par lâcher la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Le beau brun la fixait sans rien dire. Elle avait baissé les yeux et attendait visiblement une réponse. Killian savait qu'elle avait parlé à Gold mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle s'excusait. Elle était sous l'emprise du veritaserum. Elle ne pouvait pas protéger son secret, aussi fort qu'elle ait pu résister.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Swan, dit Killian dans un sourire en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

Instinctivement, elle vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Surpris, le jeune homme la serra contre lui et caressa doucement les longs cheveux blonds de la Gryffondor. Ils sentaient bons la vanille et Killian s'imagina glisser son visage dans le cou d'Emma pour respirer de plus près l'odeur de sa peau. _« Non mais ça va pas…Putain contrôle toi Killian, contrôle toi ! »_. Emma n'avait pas réfléchit. Elle avait eu besoin de plonger contre le torse du brun, de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, de la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur lui le lendemain du match et surtout de ce qu'elle avait ressentit en l'embrassant. Même à lui, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, les murs qu'elle avait érigés pour se protéger pendant toutes ces années étaient bien trop solides. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il comprendrait, un jour.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte au bout de longues minutes qui avaient semblé être quelques secondes pour Killian. Emma s'assit sur le lit du brun et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- J'espère au moins que ça ne t'a pas causé trop d'ennuis, demanda-t-elle en relevant des yeux inquiets vers le jeune homme.

\- Oh à part que je vais surement finir transformé en loup garou si je ne peux plus enfermer Ruby toutes les nuits de pleine lune…, lâcha Killian dans un sourire.

Il s'aperçut qu'il venait de révéler l'un de ses plus lourds secrets à Swan, comme ça, l'air de rien. Etrangement, il ne se sentait ni honteux ni en danger. Il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Emma, naturellement.

\- C'est pour elle que tu passais tout ce temps dans la Salle sur Demande ? demanda Emma. Quelle idiote je suis, franchement, mais comment on va faire maintenant ? Je te promets Killian, on va trouver une solution, continua la blonde en faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir.

Le jeune homme restait figé et regardait Emma. Elle avait dit « pour elle » et pas « à cause d'elle », ce qui était la réaction de la plupart des gens par rapport à son dévouement à Ruby. Et elle parlait de « on », qu'est-ce qu' « on » va faire, « on » va trouver une solution. En effet, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour la suite, même s'il avait pu récupérer quelques ingrédients pour sa potion Tue-Loup pour les semaines à venir, grâce à un ami de Jeff, un dealeur bien connu à la Tête de Sanglier. Mais ça ne durerait pas une éternité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'Emma n'avait pas à se mettre en danger pour lui, même s'il était touché par sa sollicitude. Le brun sourit en pensant qu'il serait difficile d'empêcher la blonde de faire quoique ce soit de stupide et d'irréfléchi.

\- Je peux gérer ça, _love_ , sourit Killian en se plantant devant Swan pour qu'elle arrête enfin de tourner en rond dans cette petite pièce.

Emma leva le regard vers le beau brun. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur ses lèvres et elle vit clairement qu'il regardait aussi sa bouche avec intérêt. Les paroles échangées lors de leur dernière « discussion » lui revinrent instantanément. Killian était-il en train de parler de gérer son problème de cousine à crocs ou évoquait-il une possible relation entre eux ? La jeune femme, sans s'en apercevoir, rapprochait doucement ses lèvres du sourire du brun quand la magie fut brusquement interrompue.

\- KILLIIIIIIAN ! C'est horriiiiiiible ! pleura Regina en se jetant dans les bras de Killian Jones et poussant Emma sans ménagement alors que le jeune homme, surpris tentait un sourire penaud et désolé en direction de la blonde qui tournait déjà les talons.

* * *

 _ **Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews/favs/follows, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de savoir que cette fic est lue et surtout appréciée! J'vois déjà d'ici les CSers me jeter des tomates pour ma p'tite surprise de fin :p Mais bon, ça me faisait plaisir en fait ^^ J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur le joyeux bordel que produit mon cerveau malade hihihi. Ah oui et mon mot de la fin depuis hier : HERE WE GO! (non, je ne m'en remettrai pas de cette vidéo).**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Février_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

« _Top 10 des raisons de me rejoindre à l'entrée de la forêt interdite ce soir :_

 _1\. Je suis diablement beau !_

 _2\. Putaiiiiiiin, c'est la forêt interdite, Swan !_

 _3\. Je suis diablement beau._

 _4\. Et arrêtes de lever les yeux au ciel comme ça._

 _5\. De toute façon t'as quoi de mieux à faire ?_

 _6\. Tu ne seras même pas obligée de porter une robe._

 _7\. Viens nue à la limite !_

 _8\. C'était une blague Swan, défroisse immédiatement ce pauvre bout de papier._

 _9\. Les centaures font le meilleur chocolat à la cannelle des environs._

 _10\. A moi, tu peux me résister…Mais au chocolat à la cannelle Swaaaan ! Sérieusement ?!_

 _Ps : 19h, je serai nu avec une rose entre les dents, tu ne pourras pas me louper…Mais ne traîne pas trop on est en Février, le froid a des effets dévastateurs sur…Je rigole Swan ! Et arrêtes de faire cette tête, tu vas te faire une entorse oculaire à force !_ ».

Emma dévisageait le phénix qui venait de lui délivrer le parchemin. Cet oiseau avait l'air aussi prétentieux que Jones, décidément. Cet idiot ne pouvait-il pas utiliser un hibou pour envoyer son courrier, comme tout le monde ? La blonde ne savait pas si elle devait être agacée ou amusée par ce message. La Saint Valentin n'était pas spécialement un jour qu'elle affectionnait. Elle avait bien reçu des cartes d'amoureux enflammés de temps en temps. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'y donner suite. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de chasser de son esprit l'image de Jones nu avec une rose entre les dents, Mary Margaret lui arracha le mot des mains.

\- Rend moi ça ! grogna Emma en tentant de récupérer le bout de papier volé par son amie.

Mais celle-ci était déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers du dortoir en entamant sa lecture. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'agacement avant de descendre dans la salle commune à la suite de la brune.

\- C'est Jones hein ? C'est Jones, c'est Jones, c'est Jones ? babillait la jeune Poufsouffle en sautillant sur place et en agitant le mot qui n'était pas signé.

\- Devine…, marmonna Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et je t'arrête tout de suite : non je n'irai pas !

\- EMMA ! l'apostropha son amie. Tu sais très bien que ce soir, David et moi nous serons…occupés. Et Graham prépare une surprise pour Tink ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et ? Je serai très bien ici, devant le feu de cheminée, sous ma couette avec un saladier de chocolat à la cannelle et une paille ! répondit sèchement la blonde.

\- Emma, Emma, Emma…, déplora Mary Margaret en secouant la tête. Quand vas-tu arrêter de faire l'enfant ? T'as plus 12 ans, il est temps de profiter de la vie un peu !

\- Oui mais on parle de Killian Jones là ! J'ai pas prévu de lui donner de faux espoirs ! râla Emma en faisant mine d'être outrée par les propos de son amie.

\- Tu l'as embrassé ! Emma, tu es totalement ailleurs depuis que c'est arrivé ! dit la brune en se rapprochant de la jeune Gryffondor et posant une main sur son bras.

Emma avait fini par raconter l'histoire du baiser à sa meilleure amie. Sans entrer dans les détails ni expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressentit et le trouble qui l'habitait depuis. Sa version se cantonnait à un Jones prétentieux auquel elle avait voulu clouer le bec. Voyant que la blonde ne réagissait pas, Mary Margaret lui plaqua le bout de parchemin sous les yeux. L'écriture de Killian était fine et élégante, ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarquer Emma lors de sa première lecture.

\- Est-ce qu'il fait allusion à votre baiser ? Non. A ton expérience malencontreuse avec Gold ? Non plus ! fit remarquer la jeune femme. Tu sais pourtant que le Killian qu'on connaissait ne s'en serai pas privé pour te manipuler !

\- Et voilà qu'elle l'appelle Killian maintenant, souffla Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il a changé Emma ! Arrêtes de le nier ! Et il te connaît, mieux que tu ne le crois. Il y aura du chocolat en plus, rit la brune en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son amie.

Emma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Mary Margaret avait raison. Killian avait déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité ces derniers temps pour la faire rire et la séduire. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à mettre un mot dessus.

\- Et si…enfin tu sais, marmonna Emma en évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ce n'est PAS Walsh, Emma ! Ce type était un connard fini, il ne te méritait pas. Je crois que Killian peut être quelqu'un de sincère mais il est juste un peu trop…sexy? rit la brune.

Son amie avait raison. Killian Jones était peut être un bourreau des cœurs mais, à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une femme. En y réfléchissant, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait même tendance à les protéger. Il n'avait pas ébruité sa relation avec Cora Mills jusqu'à ce que cet abruti de Jeff lâche le morceau. Il soutenait Ruby contre tout et tout le monde. Et il semblait aider Regina malgré tous les différends qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre eux. Et il était sexy, terriblement sexy, diablement sexy même. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui en vouloir pour ça ?

\- File, lança Emma à Mary Margaret après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras. Tu vas être en retard et c'est encore sur moi que David va gueuler !

\- Tu iras hein ? Promis ? babilla la jeune femme.

\- J'irai me promener du côté de la forêt interdite, si VRAIMENT je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire, sourit Emma.

\- Et pour une fois par pitié, habille-toi correctement ! lança Mary Margaret en quittant la salle commune des Gryffondor pour rejoindre la sienne et se préparer pour sa propre soirée.

…

\- Tink, j'ai dit non ! répéta Killian.

\- Mais elle va adoooooooorer ! C'que tu peux être borné des fois ! grognait la petite blonde en essayant vainement de fourguer un paquet cadeau dans les mains du beau brun.

\- Si c'est encore un de tes vibros machin…, souffla celui-ci, se résignant face à l'insistance de la Serdaigle.

\- Pffff ! Un vibro n'égalera jamais le fabuleux Killian Jones, minauda la blonde dans un clin d'œil. C'est quelque chose dont je n'ai plus besoin de toute façon, maintenant j'peux t'espionner à découvert, lança-t-elle en plantant Killian à l'entrée du château.

…

Emma resserrait sa longue cape d'hiver sur ses épaules. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de rejoindre cet idiot de Jones, en pleine nuit par un froid pareil ? Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir écouté Mary Margaret et d'avoir laissé ses pulls informes au placard. Elle avait enfilé un jean moulant noir et ses bottes cavalières préférées. Elle avait troqué ses pulls chéris contre un chemisier rouge sous lequel elle avait glissé un fin débardeur pour se protéger du froid. _« Toute façon il verra rien, on est dehors, j'ai ma cape, bravoooooo Emma ! Je veux mon pull putaiiiiiiin »_ pensait-elle au moment où elle arrivait à la hauteur de Killian.

\- Swan, dit le jeune homme en lui tendant son bras.

Il était encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. Jean noir ajusté, chaussures de motard noires également. Un perfecto en cuir couvrait la chemise sombre qu'il portait, comme à son habitude, légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard le protégeait de la fraîcheur ambiante et il portait son éternelle besace en bandoulière. Ce type donnait toujours l'impression de ne jamais avoir froid. _« Tu m'étonnes, il est tellement chaud…et ça recommence, bravo Emma…Pfiou c'est un nuage de condensation que je vois autour de lui ?…haha idiote va ! Je vous présente la cause du réchauffement climatique, Monsieur Killian Jones ! »_ pensait la blonde en tentant de détacher ses yeux du jeune homme. Emma glissa son bras sous celui du grand brun en lui souriant et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt interdite.

\- T'as eu peur que je fasse un malaise à la vue de ton corps parfait alors t'as préféré t'habiller ? lança innocemment Emma en marchant.

\- _Aye_ …et j'ai du offrir la rose à un centaure pour qu'il arrête de me faire des avances, répondit Killian dans un clin d'œil en tournant son visage vers la blonde.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans une clairière, à peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Sur leur droite, une cascade coulait doucement et le ruisseau dans lequel elle se déversait courrait dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Des fleurs multicolores poussaient librement entre les hautes herbes et quand Emma leva les yeux, elle pu apercevoir les nombreuses constellations que formaient les étoiles au dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Wahou c'est…, voulut dire la blonde, sans voix devant toute la beauté que la nature avait à leur offrir.

\- Je sais, murmura Killian, la prenant par la main et l'entraînant près du ruisseau.

Emma et Killian s'installèrent sur un rocher plat tout proche de l'eau et restèrent ainsi un instant à écouter le bruit de la cascade avant que le jeune brun, d'un coup de baguette magique, ne fasse apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle pour la blonde et un verre de whisky pur feu pour lui.

\- Je t'ai menti, dit-il. C'est MOI qui fait le meilleur des environs, continua-t-il en levant son verre pour trinquer.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Emma ne prit même pas la peine de se soumettre à la tradition et plongea directement ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Température parfaite, le goût du chocolat était juste assez prononcé pour mettre en valeur la chaleur épicée de la cannelle. La mousse était fondante à souhait et Killian ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire quand la blonde releva le nez et qu'il remarqua la fine trace blanche au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Quoi ? lança la blonde, un air de défi dans les yeux en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

\- Tu peux essuyer c'que tu veux Swan, mon imagination te remercie…, ricana le brun en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Pour éviter toute réplique d'Emma, Killian ouvrit sa besace et lui tendit le cadeau d'un geste.

\- Joyeuse non saint-valentin, Swan ! proclama-t-il d'un air solennel.

Intriguée, Emma roula des yeux et attrapa le paquet d'une main. C'était léger, souple, on devinait le bruit d'une étoffe qui glissait contre le papier cadeau. Elle pensa immédiatement à un vêtement et commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. L'image de Regina en nuisette ultra sexy et porte jarretelles lui sauta aux yeux et elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Voyant sa gêne, Killian cru bon d'intervenir.

\- C'est pas un vibro, Swan, t'inquiètes pas !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune femme pour se sentir encore plus gênée. Killian Jones savait ce qu'était un vibromasseur ? Elle ne préférait pas en savoir plus et tentait de chasser cette remarque de son esprit quand ses pensées s'emballèrent : _« Oh putaiiiin…Jeff et Killian…ils se sont embrassés….est-ce qu'ils ont…..oh fuck fuck fuck »._ Cette idée lui arracha un sourire et elle inspira un grand coup en déballant le paquet. Une étoffe fine et sombre lui glissa entre les doigts. Elle avait l'impression que de l'eau courrait dans ses mains.

\- Est-ce que c'est…., commença Emma, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- _Aye_ …essaie la, tu verras bien, proposa le brun en remerciant intérieurement Tink d'être une amie si parfaite.

Une cape d'invisibilité. La petite blonde n'en avait en effet plus besoin et Killian préféra éviter de penser à tous les moments de sa vie qu'elle avait pu voir cachée là-dessous. Emma enfila l'immense cape autour de ses épaules et seule sa tête demeura visible, son corps devenant totalement transparent.

\- C'est excellent Killian ! J'adore ! s'enthousiasmait la jeune femme en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle fini par quitter le vêtement et se rassit, posant naturellement les mains sur les jambes du beau brun assis en tailleur en face d'elle. Celui-ci l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi de la voir heureuse. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur celle de la blonde et caressa doucement sa peau avec son pouce.

\- Je voulais te dire, Swan, je suis désolé par rapport à l'autre jour, Regina, tout ça…, commença-t-il, sa main libre remontant instinctivement derrière son oreille, dans ce geste gauche dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu penser Emma ce jour là. C'était bien parti pourtant. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et pour une fois qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui, qu'elle s'ouvrait un peu, il avait fallu que Regina s'en mêle, brisant ce moment qu'il avait tellement apprécié.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Killian, murmura Emma, se rapprochant un peu plus du brun. Et c'est ton amie, c'est normal que tu sois là pour elle. J'espère que ce n'était rien de…, continua-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par des voix qui se rapprochaient.

 _« Je suis vraiment ravie de cette balade Mr Gold, vous êtes un gentleman ! »_

 _« Ici nous serons bien plus tranquilles Belle, à l'abri des cancans du château »_ répondit clairement la voix du maître des potions.

\- Viiiiiiite Swan, sous la cape, viiiiite ! chuchota Killian en se levant d'un bond et en entraînant la blonde avec lui sous le fin tissu.

La cape était imposante mais pour y faire entrer son mètre quatre vingt, Killian du se coller au dos de la jeune blonde. Celle-ci, loin de le repousser, se rapprocha de lui et s'assura ainsi que les pans du tissu retombaient parfaitement autour d'eux. Emma sentait le souffle du Serpentard dans son cou et ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation à l'idée que quelques millimètres séparaient les lèvres sensuelles du brun de sa peau. Killian esquissa un sourire en se disant que c'était encore ce foutu crocodile qui lui permettait de se rapprocher d'Emma. L'accès à la forêt, comme son nom l'indiquait, était normalement interdit aux élèves et les deux jeunes gens avaient intérêt à se faire discrets s'ils ne souhaitaient pas encore une fois faire les frais de la colère du maître des potions.

\- Vous savez Belle, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, continua l'homme d'un certain âge en arrivant dans la clairière.

\- Vous avez tout mon appui professeur ! Ces bêtes infâmes doivent être exterminées. Pour quand est-ce prévu ? demanda la petite brune, toujours juchée sur ses talons aiguilles ridicules, même au cœur de la forêt.

\- Ruby Lucas sera tuée la veille de la prochaine pleine lune, lâcha Mr Gold dans un sourire satisfait.

Derrière elle, Emma eu l'impression de sentir le cœur de Killian s'arrêter. Un instant, le jeune homme cru qu'il allait se jeter sur le crocodile et le tuer de ses propres mains. Au lieu de quoi, il sentit la main d'Emma se resserrer sur la sienne. Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux blonds et l'odeur de la jeune femme l'apaisa instantanément.

* * *

 _ **J'avoue tout, c'est largement plus fluffy que d'habitude mais bon, il en fallait bien un peu ^^ En revanche, on entre vraiment dans LE sujet, je vous préviens tout de suite, les chapitres 14 et 15 seront un peu plus riches en émotions...Enfin le 14 surtout! Si vous êtes gentils je vous le publie avant Mardi :p Encore merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows, ça fait toujours du bien par là où ça passe (mais pas autant que Colin les jambes écartées à la convention de Vancouver...mdr). J'attends vos avis avec impatience (sur le chapitre, pas sur l'entrejambe de Colin...quoique, vous pouvez aussi, c'est le genre de sujet qui m'intéresse hahaha).**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_Mars_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire de « ça » ? demanda Ruby en fronçant le nez d'un air dégouté.

\- Ruby, ne dis pas « ça », tu parles d'un bébé là putain ! s'énerva Killian.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est le tien peut être ? renchérit la jeune femme.

\- Le mien ? Reg', c'est pas le mien hein ?! s'inquiéta le beau brun en dévisageant Regina.

Jeff, Ruby, Tink et Killian faisaient les cent pas dans la salle commune Serpentard pendant que Regina se lamentait, allongée sur le canapé, les mains sur son ventre qui ne laissait pour l'instant présager aucun signe de sa grossesse. Mais le médicomage avait été clair : la jeune femme était enceinte de quelques semaines. Huit, très exactement. C'était ce qu'elle avait annoncé à Killian en pleurant dans ses bras quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Mais non, crétin, on baisait plus y'a 8 semaines !

\- Oh bin nous voilà rassurés ! souffla Ruby d'un ton moqueur.

\- Il est donc de….ahem…, remarqua Killian.

\- Oui oui il est de Robin, voilà, vous êtes contents ?! hurlait presque la jeune brune, les larmes aux yeux.

Les quatre sangs purs se regardèrent, l'air désolé pour Regina. Tout le monde savait que Robin était un sorcier né-moldu, un sang de bourbe, comme disaient beaucoup. Regina Mills était issue d'une grande lignée de sorciers au sang pur et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de fréquenter le jeune Gryffondor. Alors avoir un enfant avec lui encore moins.

\- Et le sort d'infertilité ? C'était en option ? babilla Tink à l'attention de la Serpentard qui se lamentait encore sur le canapé.

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis à toi ? Et puis de toute façon, je le maîtrise pas ce sort ! marmonna la brune en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que pendant tout le temps où on…, commença Killian en serrant les mâchoires.

\- MERDE KILLIAN ! JUSTE MERDE ! aboya la brune en se redressant. Oui je veux un enfant ! Je viens d'avoir 19 ans Killian, j'ai une place qui m'attend tranquillement au Magenmagot, mon avenir est assuré jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'avais envie d'un peu de…nouveauté ! Et d'amour ! Voilà ! s'emporta Regina.

\- Oui enfin t'aurais pu demander son avis à mon cousin quand tu te le tapais quand même, grogna Ruby dans un regard noir.

\- Te mêle pas de ça Ruby, souffla Killian. C'est pas le problème pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la Serpentard. Donc tu veux le garder ? Très bien. Et Robin, tu comptes en faire quoi ?

\- Je…euh…, commença Regina, ses joues s'empourprant.

Regina ne savait pas comment expliquer ça aux autres qui la fixaient, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part. La brune avait été profondément affectée par l'annonce de la liaison entre sa mère et Killian Jones. Elle se sentait trahie, salie, humiliée. Elle n'en voulait pas particulièrement à Jones, c'était bien avant qu'il se passe quoique ce soit de sexuel entre eux. Et puis elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé autrement que comme un ami. Regina savait pourtant qu'elle aurait pu tomber enceinte de Killian. Et cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Il n'était pas obligé de savoir, après tout. Il était un sorcier de sang pur, promis à un avenir brillant aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Le parti idéal pour la famille de la jeune Serpentard. Elle connaissait la loyauté dont était capable son ami et peut être que si elle le lui avait dit, il serait resté à ses côtés. Regina secoua la tête pour effacer cette image de la famille parfaite qu'elle avait parfois imaginé. Le cœur de Killian Jones était prit, et surement pas par elle.

\- Regina ? Tu dois lui dire…, la relança Killian sur un ton plus doux.

Bien sûr qu'elle devait lui dire. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Au début, Robin n'avait été qu'une distraction comme une autre, Regina espérait secrètement que sa mère ou n'importe qui d'autre s'en rende compte, juste par esprit de contradiction. Mais peu à peu, elle s'était attachée au jeune Gryffondor. D'un an son cadet, il était doux et prévenant, il supportait le moindre de ses caprices et ne la jugeait jamais. Il savait faire preuve d'un calme et d'une abnégation totale pour la rendre heureuse. Il représentait toute la force et la sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais eues. Peu à peu, la jeune femme était tombée amoureuse de Robin et elle avait tenté de s'en éloigner, comme au bal de Noël où elle avait invité Killian. Mais elle n'y était pas parvenue et aujourd'hui, elle se surprenait à l'imaginer avec lui, sa famille parfaite. Ils étaient jeunes, très jeunes même mais Robin entamait sa carrière dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, ils auraient tout le confort nécessaire.

\- J'suis désolée, Killian, j'aurai pas du te mentir…, souffla la brune en levant des yeux humides vers son ami.

\- Hé Reg', on en parlera plus tard ok ? Quand on se fera des dîners de vieux dans ton futur manoir et que je battrai Robin au strip poker ! rit le jeune Serpentard en s'asseyant aux côtés de Regina et passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je crois que…que…je l'aime ! lâcha Regina dans un souffle sous les yeux étonnés des autres. Putain comment je vais faire ? ajouta-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Oooooooh si tu veux j'ai plein de conseils à te donner, 6 ans de déclarations d'amour à la merveille que vous voyez là, commença Tink en désignant Killian du menton, j'suis un peu une experte à vrai dire et…

\- Mais quelqu'un va lui faire fermer sa gueule ?! couina Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? C'pas sa salle commune à ce que je sache.

\- C'pas la tienne non plus, cru bon d'ajouter Jeff qui ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par cette histoire de bébés et grandes histoires d'amour.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Putain mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi d'ailleurs ? gronda Ruby en tournant les talons et claquant la porte des Serpentard derrière elle.

Regina esquissa un sourire. Elle allait y arriver. Tout le monde semblait peu à peu trouver chaussure à son pied. Ruby était folle de Victor, Tink se rapprochait peu à peu de Graham, et même Killian, celui qu'elle avait toujours imaginé comme solitaire et contre toute forme de romantisme était clairement en train de tomber amoureux de sa Swan, bien qu'il était persuadé que personne n'avait rien remarqué. La brune essuya les quelques larmes sur son visage, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se redressa dans le canapé.

\- Je vais lui avouer…mes sentiments, dit-elle en frottant nerveusement ses paumes sur le tissu de sa jupe parfaitement ajustée. En revanche…, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Killian, est-ce qu'on peut dire que l'enfant est de toi ? Juste le temps que je règle certaines choses…

\- MAIS T'ES DINGUE ? hurla Killian en se levant d'un bond du canapé. Tu changeras jamais putain ! Et comment j'explique ça à Swan moi hein ? Comment elle le prendrai ? Putain elle commence tout juste à voir ce qui est bon en moi ! lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie alors que les autres regardaient l'échange avec avidité.

\- C'était une blague, foutu pirate ! rit Regina alors que Killian se retournait vers elle, incrédule. Et j'ai eu l'info que je voulais : t'es raide dingue de ta Swan, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire sincère.

…

\- Putain mais allez faire ça ailleurs ! criait Emma en essayant de ne pas se faire renverser par le labrador et le hamster qui courraient à travers la salle commune Gryffondor.

Il était près d'une heure du matin et heureusement, tous les élèves étaient couchés à cette heure-ci. Tous sauf Graham, Emma, David et Robin. Bien que les deux derniers soient peu reconnaissables, étant enfin arrivés, après des années de pratique, à maîtriser parfaitement leur métamorphose en animagus. Non déclarés, bien évidemment.

\- Oh ça va ! dit Robin en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci et c'est toujours plus drôle que te regarder faire les cent pas à travers la pièce !

\- C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Emma ? demanda David en s'ébrouant après avoir quitté sa forme de chien.

\- Je cherche une solution pour aider…un ami, lâcha la blonde, bien consciente qu'à plusieurs, ce serait surement plus facile.

Emma ne cessait de penser à Ruby depuis la soirée de la Saint Valentin. Elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui arrivait à Killian. Si elle n'avait rien dit à Gold pour la Salle sur Demande, le professeur n'aurait jamais eu de preuves pour accuser la jeune louve. Ni pour la faire tuer. Le beau brun, en rentrant au château, avait tenté de relativiser en expliquant que Gold ne pouvait pas tuer Ruby délibérément, que c'était interdit par les lois de la magie, qu'il disait surement ça pour impressionner la folle de la bibliothèque. Mais Emma savait qu'il parlait pour se rassurer lui-même. Killian surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de sa cousine depuis cette soirée, ce qui avait le don d'agacer cette dernière.

\- Quel ami ? On est presque tous là ! fit remarquer Graham qui tentait tant bien que mal de se métamorphoser.

Son animagus était un tigre mais il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin que la queue et les oreilles. Puis pendant des jours, il ne mangeait plus que de la viande crue et se léchait la main avant de la passer derrière son oreille. Face à l'indifférence de ses amis, Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer que c'était pour Killian. La jeune femme imaginait déjà leurs réactions. Celle de David, plus particulièrement. Le père de ce dernier était un éminent Auror et il combattait depuis toujours la famille Jones. Les Nolan haïssaient tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie noire.

\- Laissez tomber, souffla Emma en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, espérant enfin arriver à dormir après des nuits d'insomnie.

…

 _« Putain relève toi Killian, relève toi…bats toi….putain… »_

Killian prit appui sur sa main droite et arriva péniblement à se relever. Son avant bras gauche le faisait terriblement souffrir. Une sensation de brûlure intense sur sa peau lui arracha un cri de douleur.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Jones…, ricana une voix bien trop familière à ses oreilles.

Killian essaya de se stabiliser en s'appuyant à un arbre tout proche. Il pleuvait averse, le jeune Serpentard sentit ses bottes en cuir glisser dans la boue. Il releva difficilement les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Putain de crocodile.., réussit à articuler le jeune homme en tentant de cracher le sang qu'il sentait s'accumuler dans sa bouche.

Derrière Mr Gold, le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait dans l'ombre, droit comme un I, les bras négligemment croisés sur son torse, ses longs doigts squelettiques courant sur sa baguette de sureau. Killian se massa les tempes et tenta de retrouver ses esprits. Les dernières heures lui revinrent sous forme de flashes. Il avait reçu un hibou dans la soirée. Gold lui annonçait qu'il détenait Ruby à Godric's Hollow et qu'il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses responsabilités. Killian connaissait parfaitement ce village sorcier du Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, c'était là que sa mère et son frère étaient enterrés. Son père n'avait pas voulu les faire rapatrier en Irlande, il estimait qu'ils étaient la honte de la famille. Le jeune Serpentard avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de Milah, qui avait été sa professeure de défense contre les forces du mal pendant des années. La jeune femme vivait à Godric's Hollow et avait accompagné Killian dans toutes ses démarches pour que les corps de ses proches reposent dans le cimetière du village. Le beau brun serra les mâchoires en réalisant que Gold ne l'avait pas entraîné là par hasard. En lisant le mot, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il s'était précipité en pleine nuit au cœur de la forêt interdite et avait transplané jusqu'ici, prêt à tout pour retrouver sa cousine bien aimée.

\- Aaaaah Jones…cela n'a jamais été simple avec vous ! Mais enfin nous y sommes ! Bientôt, nous vous appellerons, nous avons de grands projets pour vous…Vous ne pourrez pas résister à la marque, continua Gold dans un rictus.

Killian, retrouvant peu à peu ses forces, se décolla de l'arbre et posa ses yeux sur son avant bras gauche. Sa veste en cuir avait disparue et le bras de sa chemise était totalement déchiré. Elle était là, la marque des ténèbres, celle qui faisait de vous un Mangemort, un serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Un serpent enroulé selon le signe de l'infini surmonté d'une tête de mort. Le jeune homme connaissait trop bien la puissance de ce tatouage. Il suffisait que le seigneur des ténèbres pose sa baguette sur sa propre marque pour que tous les Mangemorts soient appelés à ses côtés, même contre leur volonté. Et il pouvait ensuite les pousser à tout, de la torture jusqu'au meurtre, grâce à des sortilèges de soumission et de manipulation, comme l'Imperium.

\- Où…est…elle… ?, demanda Killian en serrant les poings. Où est Ruby ?

\- Hahaha, elle n'a jamais été là, Jones. Je suppose qu'elle est tranquillement endormie dans son dortoir à l'heure qu'il est, ricana Mr Gold. Honnêtement, pensiez-vous qu'une simple cape d'invisibilité pouvait vous soustraire à mon regard ? Je savais que vous feriez tout pour protéger votre chère cousine. Et pour ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir là dans la forêt interdite, je me demande si je ne vais pas personnellement m'occuper du cas de mademoiselle Swan la prochaine fois…

\- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ JAMAIS DE SWAN ! hurla Killian avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

\- Oh mais tout dépendra de vous Jones…et de votre capacité à répondre présent quand nous aurons besoin de vous, grogna Gold alors que le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- PLUTÔT…CREVER ! lâcha Killian avant de rassembler toute son énergie et de transplaner le plus loin possible de ces monstres.

* * *

 _ **Et voici un p'tit chapitre qui je trouve, colle terriblement bien à l'épisode qu'on a pu voir cette nuit! Pourtant je l'ai écrit y'a plus de 3 semaines haha ouais je vais encore mettre mes talents de devin sur le compte du Colin Spirit ^^ Du Reg', du OQ, du Killian qui souffre...madre mia ça devient tendu cette fic hihi. Comme vous le remarquerez, j'adapte totalement le monde d'HP et donc oui, on peut devenir Mangemort contre son gré :D C'est tellement plus drôle (ou pas mdr). Encore merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows et j'attends vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre !**_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Mars_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

\- Flemme ?

\- Mais non ! FLEM ! F.L.E.M, tentait d'expliquer Mary Margaret.

\- Oui bin flemme quoi…, grogna Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison ! continuait la petite brune.

Ruby perdait patience. Son pied droit tapotait nerveusement le sol alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant Mary Margaret et qu'elle fixait cette dernière d'un œil mauvais. La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé de sa salle commune, tricotant inlassablement des petits pulls, des petites chaussettes, des choses inutiles taille enfant. Les aiguilles se mouvaient toutes seules sous le sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancé et un petit tas de vêtement s'accumulait déjà à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas arrêter ça ? _Abrutie_ , lâcha Ruby dans un souffle.

\- Mais tu comprends rien de toute façon ! Tu vois après je les dépose à travers le château pour que les elfes les trouvent et puis…., commença Mary Margaret.

\- MAIS JE ME FOUS DE TES CONNERIES ! se mit à hurler Ruby. Trois jours que j'ai plus rien à me mettre, TROIS JOURS PUTAIN ! continua-t-elle en gesticulant.

\- Bah t'as qu'à apprendre à faire ta lessive toute seule, bougonna l'autre sans daigner lever les yeux vers la grande brune qui s'empourprait de colère.

Depuis l'accident de Tink, Mary Margaret cherchait un moyen de se racheter une conduite et de faire de bonnes actions. Récemment, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'intéresser au cas des elfes de maison. Ces créatures humanoïdes, qui dépassaient rarement un mètre de haut, étaient les serviteurs historiques des sorciers. Leurs yeux globuleux, leur corps frêle et leurs grandes oreilles avaient immédiatement séduis la jeune Poufsouffle. Sa salle commune se trouvant près des cuisines, elle n'hésitait pas à y retrouver les elfes régulièrement. Mary Margaret était outrée par la façon dont ils étaient réduits en esclavage, préparant les repas pour tous les élèves et professeurs le jour et nettoyant le château la nuit. Mais les elfes de maison étaient ainsi faits. Ils aimaient servir les sorciers et considéraient la liberté comme la pire des humiliations. La seule façon de leur faire quitter cette condition de servitude était que leur maître leur offre un vêtement. La brune avait donc pris la décision d'en semer un peu partout dans les recoins de Poudlard pour que les elfes tombent dessus par inadvertance et se voient ainsi libérés. Malgré le peu de volonté dont les petits êtres faisaient preuve, Mary Margaret, bornée, était persuadée d'être dans le vrai. A tel point que depuis quelques jours, les elfes s'étaient mis en grève et refusaient de nettoyer la salle commune des Poufsouffle, ce qui incluait les lessives de cette pauvre Ruby. Cette dernière commençait à sortir sa baguette de la poche de son jean moulant pour infliger une bonne correction à cette idiote de Mary Margaret quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Emma qui sautillait sur un pied.

\- Aaaaaah ! J'ai marché sur un truc collant ! Putain mais c'était quoi ?! cria celle-ci en retirant sa botte et la jetant au loin.

\- J'sais pas…Chocogrenouille moisie ? tenta Mary Margaret, un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Ou la semence de Nolan qui ne peut s'empêcher de laisser traîner tout et n'importe quoi quand il vient ici ! souffla Ruby qui avait rangé sa baguette mais continuait à fulminer.

Mary Margaret levait les yeux au ciel, Ruby tapait du pied et Emma regardait ce spectacle les bras ballants. Elle était sincèrement agacée que la grande brune traite sa meilleure amie de la sorte mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement la blâmer. Mary Margaret était vraiment têtue quand elle le voulait et avait une notion du bien toute personnelle. Voyant la situation, la jeune Gryffondor regretta presque sa destination. La blonde n'était pas arrivée à trouver le sommeil et ses pieds l'avaient naturellement amenée jusqu'à la salle commune de son amie.

\- Mais dis quelque chose, toi, putaiiiin ! J'ai plus RIEN à me mettre à cause de cette putain de grève des elfes ! continua Ruby en tournant son regard perçant vers Emma.

La jeune femme ne baissa pas le regard et sonda les yeux bleus de la brune. Quelque chose dans son regard lui était familier. _« Killian… »,_ songea Emma. La lueur qui luisait dans les iris de ces deux là était la même, un mélange de force et de douleur à la fois. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de se repasser les évènements des derniers jours dans sa tête. Elle avait fait une erreur et elle voulait la réparer. Si des vêtements propres pouvaient aider Ruby à aller mieux, alors soit, elle en prendrait son parti.

\- J'vais aller les voir, lâcha Emma. Les elfes. Ils finiront bien par arrêter cette grève ridicule.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'empêcher ta copine de faire…les conneries qu'elle fait ! souffla Ruby en désignant les aiguilles et la chaussette presque finie du menton.

\- Je sais que c'est stupide, murmura Emma en entraînant par le bras la grande brune loin de Mary Margaret qui s'était comme coupée du monde extérieur, les yeux rivés sur ses aiguilles. Mais ça l'aide à oublier tu comprends ? Parfois on fait des choses…qui nous dépassent et…

\- Où veux-tu en venir Swan ? questionna Ruby en levant un sourcil, _« comme son foutu cousin »_ , pensa Emma.

\- On a tous nos _démons_ , dit Emma en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Et la meilleure façon de s'aider soit même c'est peut-être d'aider les autres, tu vois ? Pour qu'ils aillent…mieux.

La brune restait muette. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma se livrait tout d'un coup à elle. Elles n'avaient jamais été amies et ne connaissaient pas grand-chose de la vie l'une de l'autre. Ruby savait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre son cousin et la blonde et se demandait si c'était la raison de ce rapprochement. Après tout, avoir la bénédiction du seul membre de sa famille que Killian respectait ne paraissait pas si absurde. Et la façon qu'elle avait eu d'appuyer sur le mot _« démons »_ …Comme si elle savait pour le loup garou. Ruby secoua la tête. Si Killian avait choisi cette fille, et il l'avait choisie, elle en était presque sûre, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse avec. Et cela semblait commencer ce soir.

\- Bien, répondit la brune en se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Je compte sur ton pouvoir de persuasion, Swan.

…

\- Mais sinon…c'est comment la liberté ?

\- Dobby devrait se frapper avec une casserole pour avoir osé évoquer ce mot ! Heureusement que Kreattur lui, sera toujours fidèle à ses maîtres !

Emma était assise en tailleur sur la grande table de la cuisine, entourée des quelques elfes de maison qui se trouvaient là. Kreattur, le dernier à avoir parlé, était l'ancien serviteur de la famille Jones. Killian l'avait emmené à Poudlard avec lui quand il y était entré afin de tenter de lui offrir une vie meilleure, loin des brimades de son père. Mais ceci déplaisait à l'elfe qui aurait préféré ne jamais quitter la maison des Jones. Il y était attaché plus qu'à toute autre chose, comme la plupart des serviteurs de mages noirs.

\- Je me fous que vous soyez libres, restez dans vos cuisines si vous le souhaitez ! renchérit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez votre grève ridicule et que la vie normale reprenne dans la salle commune Poufsouffle.

\- Mademoiselle Swan a raison, commenta Winky, une petite elfe femelle. Même s'il est vrai que parfois les sorciers ne sont pas….Oooooooooooh noooooooon ! Winky va se punir pour avoir dit du mal de ses maîtres ! Winky doit se punir, punir, punir ! hurla la créature en plongeant sa tête dans le four allumé.

\- Winky ! Stop ! hurla Emma en rattrapant de justesse la jeune elfe. Bon je peux compter sur vous ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la Gryffondor tentait de négocier avec les elfes de maison. Ce n'était pas chose aisée mais elle avait presque gagné leur confiance. Elle savait que Mary Margaret finirait par baisser les bras, ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques jours encore. Et quelques uns des serviteurs du château, comme Dobby, semblaient réellement intéressés par le fait d'être libre.

\- La jolie Mademoiselle Swan peut compter sur Kreattur. Et Kreattur fera tout pour que les désirs de sa maîtresse soient respectés. Après tout, la jolie Mademoiselle Swan va bientôt entrer dans la famille, ricana le plus moche de tous dans un sourire pervers.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Si même les elfes se mêlaient de sa vie privée maintenant ! La jeune blonde quitta les cuisines, les bras chargés de provisions que les petits cuisiniers l'avaient forcé à emporter. Avec toutes ces histoires, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle ne serait pas arrivée à trouver le sommeil de toute façon. Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis plusieurs heures, une crainte étrange l'avait envahie. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment, un nœud dans son estomac mais elle était incapable d'en comprendre la source. Au détour d'un couloir, la jeune femme aperçu les premières lueurs de l'aube à travers une fenêtre et hâta le pas pour rejoindre son dortoir, dans l'espoir de dormir quelques heures avant son entraînement de Quidditch. C'était sans compter sur ce qu'elle allait découvrir quelques instants plus tard…

…

\- AÏEUUUUH SWAAAAAAAAN ! Putain fais gaffe !

\- Bah j'fais ce que j'peux hein ! souffla Emma en désinfectant la plaie qui barrait la joue de Killian.

\- Fillette va ! ricana Robin en regardant le Serpentard qui était installé depuis plusieurs minutes dans le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Killian avait réussit à transplaner jusqu'à la forêt interdite et était arrivé à se traîner difficilement jusqu'au château. Il avait resserré tant bien que mal la manche de sa chemise sur son bras et s'était rendu directement chez les lions.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, c'est totalement stupide ! continua Emma en observant le sublime pansement à fleurs qu'elle avait collé sur la pommette du brun.

Il allait certainement lui rester une cicatrice mais la blonde sourit en se disant que ça ne lui donnerait que plus de charme. Alors qu'elle attrapait le bras de Killian pour le forcer à s'allonger et se reposer, celui-ci s'arracha immédiatement à son emprise.

\- Jones ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'inquiéta Emma. Montre moi ton bras !

Depuis tout à l'heure Killian faisait clairement exprès de crier dès qu'elle le touchait, la jeune femme avait bien remarqué son manège typiquement masculin. D'autant plus que ça agaçait au plus haut point David et Robin qui surveillaient la porte d'entrée afin de s'assurer que personne n'entre par cette heure matinale. Le beau brun détourna le regard et attrapa son avant bras gauche dans sa main droite, le ramenant contre son torse pour le soustraire aux yeux inquisiteurs d'Emma.

\- C'est rien laisse tomber ! J'vais rentrer, marmonna-t-il en faisant mine de se lever du canapé.

\- J'crois pas Jones ! lança Emma. Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Pourquoi t'es pas rentré directement au cachot des Serpentard ?

\- Fous moi la paix, Swan.

\- POURQUOI ? cria Emma en se campant devant le canapé, les poings sur les hanches.

\- POUR TOI SWAN ! POUR TOI ! PARCE QUE J'AI CRU CREVER ET LA SEULE CHOSE A LAQUELLE JE PENSAIS C'ETAIT TOI SWAN ! ÇA TE VA COMME PUTAIN D'EXPLICATION ?! hurla Killian avant de laisser tomber son visage dans ses mains.

A la porte d'entrée, Robin levait les yeux au ciel et David serrait les poings. _« Non pitié, me dites pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle, par pitié, pas lui, tout sauf ce putain d'égoïste prétentieux… »_ pensait le blond en ne lâchant pas Emma des yeux. La blonde s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de Killian. Doucement, elle prit son bras gauche dans ses mains et releva la manche déchirée. Des larmes commençaient à perler aux yeux du beau brun. Il se fichait éperdument qu'elle découvre tout, au point où il en était. Emma posa les yeux sur la marque des ténèbres et son regard se voila de tristesse. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha du brun et lui déposa un long baiser sur la joue en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ils s'en prendront à toi Swan, si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent, ils te retrouveront…Ils vont m'appeler, ils vont activer la marque et je n'aurais pas…

\- Chut, murmura Emma en essuyant du pouce une larme qui roulait sur la joue de Killian alors que celui-ci tentait de reprendre contenance.

\- Jones, rentres chez toi, souffla David en se rapprochant du canapé, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés.

\- Non, répondit Emma en se relevant et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

La jeune femme savait que David voulait seulement la protéger. Il n'avait jamais aimé Killian, c'était un fait. Mais il savait aussi que le jeune brun était désespéré, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu passer dans le camp adverse, devenir un mangemort, et certainement pas risquer la vie d'Emma. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu risques de te faire tuer à cause de lui Emma, lança David en défiant la blonde du regard. Tu penses réellement qu'il le mérite ?

\- Il ne voulait pas les rejoindre ! Ils se sont servis de lui !

\- En même temps, idiot comme il est…, cru bon d'ajouter Robin en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- J'suis là pour info, souffla Killian en se renfrognant dans le canapé.

\- Il faut TOUJOURS qu'il se mette dans des situations improbables, tu ne devrais pas t'engager là dedans, s'il te plaît, supplia David en serrant tendrement le bras de son amie.

\- M'engager ? M'engager dans quoi ? Je compte pas m'engager dans quoique ce soit avec lui ! C'est juste que…, commença Emma en rougissant, aussitôt interrompue par Killian.

\- Je suis ENCORE là ! Vous savez quoi, j'vais vous laisser régler vos petits déboires _familiaux_ , ce sera mieux, annonça le brun en se levant.

\- Non Killian ! Tu restes ! lança la blonde en tentant de rattraper le Serpentard.

Killian fit volte face et sourit tendrement à la jeune femme. Elle était terriblement belle quand elle se battait pour lui. Mais il était à bout de forces, plus moralement que physiquement d'ailleurs et il n'avait clairement pas la patience de la soutenir dans son combat contre ses proches. Le jeune homme savait qu'il fallait du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en fallait encore plus pour affronter ses amis. Et c'était un challenge que la blonde devait relever seule, pour aujourd'hui.

\- Swan…j'suis fatigué, le Sheriff a raison, je ferais mieux de rentrer me reposer, murmura Killian en caressant la joue d'Emma.

\- Préfet, putain, je suis PRÉFET ! souffla David dans son coin.

\- Et s'ils t'appellent ? S'ils activent la marque ? Tout ça c'est à cause de moi ! Si je n'avais pas…

\- Tu n'as rien fait, la rassura le brun. Et là, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul, je t'assure que c'est mieux comme ça, pour toi comme pour moi.

\- Je…très bien, finit par articuler Emma, sentant elle aussi le poids de sa nuit blanche lui tomber d'un coup sur les épaules.

\- J'espère que tu n'attendras pas trop longtemps avant de venir prendre des nouvelles de ton patient, _love_ , souffla le beau brun dans un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondor sous le regard consterné d'Emma qui n'en revenait pas de l'aplomb que Killian avait retrouvé en un instant.

* * *

 _ **Oui je devais poster avant la fin de la semaine...Bah quoi? On est mercredi hahahaha. Nan en vrai je pense que c'est le chapitre 16 que je vous posterai avant la fin de la semaine :p Encore merci pour les reviews/favs/follows, ça me fait tellement plaisir que cette fic soit lue (oui toi petit lecteur qui te cache dans l'ombre, sache que je t'aime quand même) et appréciée. Captain Innuendo un jour, Captain Innuendo toujours :D J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis !**_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Attention : RATING M! (pour ce chapitre uniquement, sa non lecture n'empêche en rien la compréhension de l'histoire par la suite)**

 _Mars_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Killian était parfaitement rétablit. Physiquement, du moins. Il ne sortait quasiment pas de sa salle commune et occupait son temps entre le whisky pur feu, les après midi guitare avec son ami Jeff et les visites d'Emma. Elle arrivait souvent tard le soir, n'arrivant pas à dormir elle non plus et ils pouvaient discuter des heures sur le canapé des Serpentard. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la vit débarquer dans sa salle commune en plein milieu de l'après midi un mardi, encore en pyjama, alors que tout le monde était en cours à cette heure-ci. Emma était inquiète, elle dormait quand elle y pensait et le reste du temps, elle se demandait si la marque de Killian s'était réveillée ou pas. Il était 16h et les deux jeunes gens entamaient déjà leur deuxième verre de whisky pur feu.

\- Hey _love_ …je n'irai pas. Compris ? murmura Killian en prenant le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Il voyait bien qu'elle était soucieuse, qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

\- Tu te rappelles…ce jour où tu as dit qu'on ne connaissait pas le prix de la magie noire? finit-elle par dire en baissant les yeux.

\- Bien sûr Swan…, répondit celui-ci en lui caressant doucement la joue de son pouce.

\- Je ne suis pas orpheline, Jones. Enfin si mais… Mes parents…Le seigneur des ténèbres les a trouvés, je n'étais qu'un bébé. Il les a torturés, ils ont subit le sortilège Doloris pendant des jours entiers. Ça les a … Ils sont devenus…fous, enfermés à Ste Mangouste. Et ils sont morts peu de temps avant que j'entre à Poudlard.

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de tout lâcher comme ça, d'un coup. D'abattre ses murs devant Killian Jones, celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un crétin fini. C'était peut être l'alcool qui parlait à sa place ou la façon qu'il avait de ne pas la lâcher des yeux à cet instant précis.

\- On trouvera une autre solution ok ? Je sais pas, je pourrais juste…disparaître ? Rester enfermé pour le reste de mes jours à Poudlard à boire et me foutre de la gueule de Cassidy le cracmol, sourit Killian pour apaiser la situation. Ou me couper le bras ! ajouta-t-il.

Emma ne put retenir un rire. Elle attrapa le poignet de Killian et regarda la marque des ténèbres qui habillait maintenant l'avant bras gauche du jeune homme. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Si elle avait su tenir sa langue, Killian n'aurait pas eu à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le tatouage : un serpent enroulé selon le signe de l'infini et une tête de mort. La marque qui signifiait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil dans la vie du jeune homme. Il avait passé tellement de temps à affronter le regard des autres, à combattre la magie noire. Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait lié pour la vie à ce contre quoi il s'était toujours battu. Killian retira ses mains du visage de la blonde et se tourna vers la table basse pour se servir un énième verre de whisky pur feu. Emma regardait le profil du brun doucement caressé par la lumière du feu de cheminée. Ses cheveux légèrement trop longs brillaient à la lueur des flammes. Son oreille droite parfaitement dessinée éveillait en elle le désir d'y poser ses lèvres, d'en suivre chaque contour du bout de sa langue. Elle était persuadée que c'était le point faible de Killian et elle imaginait déjà le corps du brun se tendre quand elle en mordillerait doucement le lobe. _« Emma stoooop, arrêtes d'imaginer ça tout de suite…»_ pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête, se sentant irrésistiblement attiré par la chaleur qui émanait du corps à côté d'elle.

\- Swan ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant brusquement vers elle, lui tendant un verre. A la résistance ! lança-t-il en claquant le bord de son verre contre celui que la blonde venait de prendre dans sa main.

Il but le liquide ambré d'un trait et s'appuya un peu plus dans le canapé, passant une main sur son visage, comme pour effacer toute la tension des derniers jours. Emma finit elle aussi son verre et rassembla tout son courage. _« Vis ta vie Emma, t'as plus 12 ans, vis ta vie putain ! »_ D'un geste, elle fit passer sa jambe droite par-dessus le corps de Killian et se retrouva à califourchon sur le beau brun, les mains posées sur son torse.

\- Swan qu'est ce que tu…commença le jeune homme, surpris par l'enthousiasme de la blonde.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Emma prit son visage entre ses mains et colla violemment ses lèvres à celles du Serpentard. Le baiser dura une fraction de secondes et la jeune femme se recula aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui.

\- Je…suis désolée, je…, bafouilla-t-elle, les mains toujours posées sur les joues de son compagnon.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée pour ça _, love_ , souffla le brun en glissant sa main dans la longue chevelure blonde et plongeant ses yeux dans le regard émeraude qui lui faisait face.

Cette fois-ci il n'y lisait plus aucune peur. La jeune femme semblait déterminée mais un peu perdue également, comme si elle ne savait pas comment gérer le désir qu'elle sentait naître en elle. Killian esquissa un doux sourire pour la rassurer. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui murmurer quelques mots apaisants, lui promettant qu'elle ne devait pas faire quoique ce soit si elle ne se sentait pas prête, Emma plongea de nouveau vers lui, à l'attaque de sa bouche. Killian entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, imposant plus de douceur à la lionne qui se pressait de plus en plus contre lui. Doucement, il chercha la langue de sa belle, la titillant d'abord légèrement puis rendant ses caresses plus lascives au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la blonde se détendre. Alors qu'elle prenait plus d'assurance dans ce baiser, Emma glissa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Celui-ci, qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas osé toucher la jeune Gryffondor, posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il sentit le fin tissu de son t-shirt et entreprit de glisser ses doigts dans le bas du dos d'Emma, effleurant tendrement la peau fine de sa compagne. La blonde frissonna à ce contact et quitta la bouche de Killian pour s'intéresser à son oreille avec convoitise. Il sentait le souffle chaud de sa promise, sa langue se promenant le long de son lobe qu'elle finit par mordiller doucement. Killian étouffa un râle de plaisir ce qui encouragea sa partenaire. Elle défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme et glissa l'une de ses mains dans la toison qui recouvrait son torse tout en faisant danser doucement son bassin sur celui du Serpentard.

\- Emma…pas…ici…, souffla Killian, ne pouvant se retenir d'imprimer une pression de ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme afin de la sentir plus près de lui.

Totalement absorbée par sa tâche, la jeune blonde ne tint pas compte de la remarque et termina de déboutonner totalement la chemise du brun et de la faire glisser sur ses épaules d'un geste. Sa bouche glissait le long de la nuque musclée de son amant, elle sentait une veine battre régulièrement au rythme de son cœur qui s'accélérait. Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux pour s'attaquer au mécanisme complexe de la ceinture du jeune homme, celui-ci l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Emma, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? lui souffla –t-il, ses yeux bleus océans scrutant la moindre réaction de la blonde.

\- C'est toi que j'veux, Jones, murmura la jeune femme en faisant glisser sa main entre les jambes du brun.

Le renflement qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état du jeune homme. Soudain, le souvenir de Walsh et le peu d'attention dont il avait preuve lui revint en mémoire et elle se crispa, retirant sa main.

\- Hé Swan , qu'est-ce qui passe ? lui demanda Killian en attrapant la main qu'elle avait si vite enlevée et la portant à sa bouche pour y déposer de doux baisers.

\- Je…je n'ai jamais…vraiment fais ça auparavant. Enfin si mais c'était...il était…

\- Un mot Swan : stop. Tu me dis stop et on arrête. Rien n'est grave, je serai toujours là demain et toi aussi…, murmura le brun en lui embrassant doucement la mâchoire.

Arrêter ? Elle en était incapable. Emma ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir envie de Killian à ce point là. Elle en avait mal à l'intérieur, comme s'il avait allumé un feu qui la rongeait et que lui seul pouvait éteindre. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas que l'alcool. Il y avait ses yeux qui la regardaient comme si plus rien ne comptait au monde et la moindre parcelle de son corps à elle qui se tendait sous ses doigts et ne voulait qu'une chose : lui, entièrement.

\- Je te fais confiance, Killian, lui susurra la blonde en perdant son visage dans le cou du beau brun.

Celui-ci l'attrapa tendrement sous les fesses et se leva difficilement alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Killian retrouva les lèvres de sa belle dans un baiser qu'il voulu le plus doux possible et se dirigea vers le dortoir le plus proche, vide à cette heure-ci. Alors qu'il déposait la blonde sur un lit sans quitter sa bouche, il lança un sort derrière lui pour condamner la porte et jeta sa baguette au sol. Appuyé sur un bras, Killian fit glisser sa langue dans la nuque de sa compagne et promena une main sur son ventre sous son t-shirt, frôlant sa poitrine sans jamais s'y attarder. Ce fut Emma qui d'un geste, agrippa la main du beau brun et l'arrêta sur son sein droit. Le jeune homme confirma ses soupçons quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et, esquissant un sourire, caressa doucement la peau nue de la jeune femme, sentant ses tétons pointer doucement sous ses doigts.

La pression dans son jean se faisait plus douloureuse mais Killian l'ignora, tentant de se concentrer pleinement sur le plaisir de sa belle, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, il entreprit de lui retirer totalement son t-shirt. Il resta un instant ainsi, à la contempler et elle rouvrit les yeux, intriguée.

\- Tu es sublime, _love_ , lui murmura le brun avant de reprendre ses caresses, promenant sa bouche sur les seins de la jeune femme, en titillant les points sensibles du bout de sa langue experte.

Emma ne réfléchissait plus, elle se sentait bien, terriblement bien. Elle était en confiance entre les mains de Killian et c'était tout ce qui importait pour elle. Il la trouvait sublime, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. N'y tenant plus, elle s'attaqua à la ceinture de Killian, arriva tant bien que mal à la défaire et fit sauter un à un les boutons du jean ajusté du jeune brun, le libérant un peu de ses souffrances. Celui-ci l'accompagna tandis qu'elle lui retirait son pantalon et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, toujours en boxer, son état d'excitation bien visible à travers le fin tissu. Emma totalement absorbée par le corps de son partenaire, faisait glisser ses mains le long de son torse, de son ventre, de ses cuisses, sans oser approcher ses doigts du point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Killian, voyant la retenue de la jeune blonde, reprit les commandes de la situation et la fit basculer sur le dos. Tout en lui baisant doucement le ventre, il retira le pantalon d'Emma, la découvrant dans une sublime culotte en dentelle rouge. Ses baisers se firent plus pressants et de sa main libre, il entama de douces caresses par-dessus le sous vêtement de la jeune femme, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il leva les yeux, elle semblait se contracter, de plaisir et d'inquiétude en même temps. Il remonta à son visage, positionnant son bassin entre les jambes d'Emma.

\- Laisses moi te goûter, Emma…, lui murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille alors qu'elle sentait son sexe gonflé de désir presser de plus en plus entre ses jambes.

Comme pour lui intimer de se taire, la jeune femme passa une main dans les cheveux du brun et guida son visage jusqu'au point le plus sensible de son être. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit qu'il retirait le dernier petit bout de tissu qui l'empêchait d'accéder à elle. Killian reprit ses caresses, du bout des doigts d'abord puis sa langue prit le relai quand il introduit doucement un doigt puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Emma s'accrocha au drap, retenant un râle de plaisir. Elle perdait pieds. Comment ce mec faisait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant et se demandait si c'était normal, si elle était juste tombé sur le pire coup du siècle avec Walsh ou si Killian était terriblement doué. Le jeune brun releva les yeux sur la blonde. Il sentait son bassin se relever de plus en plus pour suivre les mouvements de sa langue, elle lâchait prise et était au bord du précipice. N'en pouvant plus, il retira son boxer et, abandonnant le bas ventre de sa belle, reparti à l'attaque de sa bouche dans un baiser passionné, lui faisant découvrir son propre goût.

\- Tu me rends fou, _love_ , lui susurra-t-il. C'est toujours ce que tu veux ?

\- Plus que tout, Killian, souffla Emma en promenant sa main sur le torse puis le ventre de son compagnon.

Lentement, elle glissa ses doigts le long du sexe de Killian et commença de doux va et vient, sentant tout le corps du jeune homme se tendre sous ses caresses. Elle laissait parler son instinct et était agréablement surprise du plaisir que pouvaient lui procurer les grognements du brun dans son cou.

\- Bloody hell Emma, stop, je vais…, commença-t-il dans un souffle.

La blonde cessa immédiatement dans un sourire et appuya ses mains sur les fesses de Killian pour lui faire comprendre son désir. Le jeune brun la pénétra doucement, étouffant un râle de plaisir.

\- C'est trop, _love_ , beaucoup trop, l'effet que tu me fais…, lui murmura-t-il, serrant les mâchoires et accentuant ses va et et vient, se demandant combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir tenir.

Il voulait qu'elle vienne avant lui, qu'elle sombre enfin, qu'elle lâche totalement prise et qu'elle découvre le plaisir qu'elle n'avait apparemment jamais connu. Enfin, il sentit la blonde se contracter autour de lui et elle ne put retenir les gémissements plus graves qui sortaient de sa gorge. Les yeux braqués sur elle, Killian accéléra les mouvements de son bassin et laissa échapper un profond râle quand enfin il explosa en elle et qu'Emma s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Killian en appui sur ses bras pour éviter son poids à la jeune femme. Emma ouvrit les yeux et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. Le jeune brun lui caressait doucement la joue et lui souriait lui aussi.

\- C'était…, murmura Emma, ne sachant comment qualifier cette expérience bien différente de ce qu'elle pensait être le sexe, avant.

\- Extraordinaire, love…tu ES extraordinaire, souffla Killian en basculant sur le côté, entraînant Emma lovée contre son torse.

\- FUUUUUCK ! cria celle-ci en se levant d'un bond.

\- Euh tout de suite là ? ricana Killian en levant un sourcil.

\- On est dans le dortoir des 1eres années, dans un lit de première année ! Oh mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu ! continuait-elle en sautillant sur place et tentant de se rhabiller, totalement outrée par le fait qu'un gamin de 11 ans allait surement dormir dans ce lit ce soir.

\- Appelle moi Jones, c'est bien aussi !

\- Idiot, rit Emma en lui lançant ses propres vêtements et lui collant un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

 _ **Hihi j'espère que ce changement d'ambiance vous aura plu! Ce chapitre est l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit pour "Plutôt crever" et je savais dès le début où le placer. Du coup pour certains d'entre vous ça arrive peut être "un peu vite" mais vous êtes dans une fic où les personnages agissent et réfléchissent...après ! :D Donc pour info, rassurez vous, encore pas mal de chapitres de doutes et de "on fait connaissance" vous attendent! Encore merci pour vos commentaires et j'attends vos avis avec impatience, cette fois aussi (encore plus peut être même haha).**_


	17. Chapitre 17

_Avril_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient déjà bien entamées. Emma se morfondait dans son lit à l'idée de l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Elle avait été choisie pour témoigner devant le Magenmagot, le tribunal des sorciers. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas encore l'affaire concernée et ne le saurait qu'une fois arrivée sur place. Il lui restait donc encore 48h d'intense questionnement.

\- Et si ça concernait Jones, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? commença la blonde en triturant sa couette entre ses doigts.

Regina, assise dans le fauteuil tout près du lit, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle trouvait que Swan avait des réflexions idiotes bien trop souvent. La brune ne comprenait toujours pas ce que son ami pouvait lui trouver. Mais Killian avait quitté le château durant ces deux semaines de vacances pour rendre visite à Milah et se recueillir sur les tombes de sa mère et de son frère, comme tous les ans à cette période de l'année. Avant de partir, il avait demandé à Regina de veiller sur Emma. Cela était loin de ravir les deux jeunes femmes et elles s'étaient cordialement ignorées les premiers jours. Et puis Swan avait reçu sa fameuse convocation et s'était enfermée dans son dortoir, forçant Regina à aller faire un tour du côté des Gryffondor pour vérifier que la dulcinée de Killian ne se soit pas encore fourrée dans une histoire stupide.

\- Killian est chez Milah, à Godric's Hollow, il est en sécurité là bas, Swan ! Elle est l'une des plus grandes sorcières de sa génération, commença la brune. Et puis tu sais, ils ont été assez…proches, à une époque, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire goguenard, observant la moindre réaction sur les traits d'Emma.

La jeune blonde retint un rictus. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina puisse voir quoique ce soit de son malaise. Killian était parti le lendemain du moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans les dortoirs des 1ères années. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient rien officialisé. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais eu de vrai rendez vous si ce n'était la soirée de la St Valentin à laquelle aucun des deux jeunes gens ne préférait plus penser. Pouvait-elle considérer Jones comme son petit ami ? Emma secoua la tête à cette idée là. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais été l'homme d'une seule femme, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre toutes ces années à son sujet. Et en effet, à l'heure actuelle, il était chez Milah, alors qu'elle-même avait terriblement besoin de lui. _« Non mais tu délires Emma ! Il ne te doit rien ! Et puis de toute façon tu ne l'as même pas prévenu de quoique ce soit, t'attends qu'il le devine peut être ? »_ pensa la jeune blonde. Jones avait pourtant affirmé qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Milah. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie. La jeune femme brune avait été leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant quelques temps. Elle était incontestablement une excellente sorcière, elle avait d'ailleurs été l'Auror la plus jeune que le Ministère ait connu depuis longtemps. Mais elle avait choisi d'arrêter cette carrière risquée pour se tourner vers l'enseignement. Le courant était tout de suite passé avec Killian bien qu'elle soit un peu plus âgée que lui. Et ces dernières années, il s'était appuyé sur elle, pour l'enterrement de ses proches d'abord puis parce qu'ils avaient ensuite partagé un fardeau commun : Milah était tombée amoureuse d'un certain Will Scarlett, loup garou de son état, tout comme Ruby.

\- Swan ? interrogea Regina en s'apercevant que sa question avait eu l'effet escompté.

\- Mmmmh ? fit mine de relever Emma qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'image de Killian et Milah de la tête.

Leur ancienne professeure était surement bien plus intéressante qu'elle. Puissante, terriblement belle, elle devait également être une femme d'expérience dans bien des domaines. _« Emma ne pense pas à ça, n'y pense pas ! Rien ne s'est passé on t'a dit, rien ! Merde, j'dois être tellement pitoyable à côté d'elle…Emma arrêtes ça tout de suite, elle est mariée ! Oui mariée mais bon, y'a que les murs qu'on peut pas pousser… »._

\- Emma ! finit par lâcher Regina en haussant le ton alors que le regard de la blonde se troublait de nouveau et qu'elle triturait de plus belle cette pauvre couette qui ne lui avait rien fait. Killian va bien, ok ? ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui oui je me doute, il doit aller très bien, parfaitement bien, on ne peut mieux tiens ! grogna Emma plus pour elle-même que pour la brune à ses côtés.

Regina se retint de rire. Alors comme ça, la blonde avait bien l'air de tenir au pirate. Elle montrait en tous cas les signes d'une vilaine crise de jalousie. La belle brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Emma.

\- Swan, c'était une blague, ok ? lança-t-elle en prenant instinctivement la main de la Gryffondor dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de faire des confettis de sa literie. Ils n'ont jamais été proches, enfin pas « comme ça », pas comme…toi et lui vous semblez l'être ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ah ? fut tout ce que parvint à articuler Emma dans un rictus timide, ne cherchant pas à nier la proximité qu'elle pouvait en effet partager avec le jeune homme.

\- Tu sais, aller là bas, ça fait beaucoup de bien à Killian. Et ils lui ont demandé d'être le parrain de leur fils ! Tu le verrai, il est adorable, il s'appelle…

\- Killian a un filleul ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, s'étonna Emma dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

Elle avait fait tomber presque tous ses murs pour Killian et elle s'apercevait qu'elle ne connaissait finalement rien de lui. La blonde détacha sa main de celle de Regina et fit valser la couette au bout de son lit. Elle était déjà habillée et fit basculer ses jambes sur le côté, s'apprêtant à se lever, quand la jeune Serpentard la retint d'un geste.

\- Emma…il y a des choses dans le passé de Killian qui font qu'il a du mal à se confier à n'importe qui et…, commença Regina.

\- Dois-je en déduire que je suis « n'importe qui » ? l'interrompit sèchement Emma en se dégageant et se mettant rapidement debout.

\- Bien sûr que non Swan ! se surprit à dire la brune. Laisse-lui du temps, s'il te plaît.

Emma se figea un instant. Regina semblait sincère et s'inquiétait réellement de l'opinion que la blonde pouvait avoir de Killian.

\- Viens avec moi, lâcha Emma à l'intention de la brune qui la regardait l'air étonné. A l'audience, au Magenmagot.

\- Je…moi ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas plutôt à Nolan ou sa tarée de copine là ? Non parce que franchement je ne sais pas si…

\- Regina ! Tu connais presque tout le monde au ministère, tu en feras toi aussi bientôt partie. Et Jones t'a demandé de veiller sur moi, après tout ! babilla Emma dans un sourire.

\- C'est bon je viendrai !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en s'entendant acquiescer. Décidément, la grossesse lui faisait accepter n'importe quoi. Seuls Killian, Ruby, Jeff et Tink étaient pour l'instant au courant. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la force d'en parler à Robin. Et même si elle arrivait très bien à dissimuler ses nouvelles rondeurs grâce à sa garde robe toujours parfaite, elle ne pourrait pas le tenir éloigné d'elle très longtemps.

\- Tu ferais bien de partir maintenant, j'voudrais pas que tu sois contaminée par notre salle commune, ricana Emma en s'apprêtant elle-même à quitter le dortoir.

\- Exact, bien trop de sang de bourbes ici, c'est mauvais pour mon karma, rit Regina en précédant la blonde.

…

 _2 jours plus tard…_

\- Le témoin n°2 est appelé à la barre ! scanda la juge du Magenmagot.

\- Merde merde merde c'est moi…

\- Et bin vas-y !

\- Je…

\- Swan, tu bouges ! souffla Regina en poussant Emma sans ménagement vers la barre des témoins, au centre du tribunal réunit pour l'occasion.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que les magistrats du monde magique débattaient à propos du cas du jour. Un certain Neal Cassidy était accusé de recel d'objets moldus qu'il faisait ensorceler à des fins peu recommandables. Ce genre de détournement était très sévèrement puni par la justice magique.

\- Miss Swan, je vous prie, pouvez vous nous indiquer si vous reconnaissez cet objet ? lança la première magistrate en faisant glisser ses lunettes sur son nez et brandissant des menottes en fourrure rouge dans sa main droite.

Emma se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Regina pouffait aussi discrètement que possible quelques rangées derrière. La jeune Serpentard n'avait certes pas grandit dans le monde des moldus mais elle s'intéressait à certaines coutumes et elle avait très vite comprit tout l'intérêt de ce genre d'objet.

\- Je…hum…oui, souffla Emma sans oser lever les yeux vers l'assemblée qui lui faisait face.

Evidemment qu'elle connaissait ces menottes. Mary Margaret les lui avait offertes à son seizième anniversaire en lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'elle _« se décoince un peu et pense à découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs »_. Encore aurait-il fallut qu'elle sache à l'époque à quels plaisirs sa meilleure amie faisait allusion avant d'en imaginer de nouveaux. Le rouge aux joues d'Emma ne fit que s'intensifier quand elle repensa aux moments partagés avec Killian et à ce qu'il lui avait fait découvrir.

\- Bien Miss Swan. Il se trouve que Mr Cassidy ici présent, avec l'aide de complices, avait ensorcelé ces « menottes » comme on appelle ça je crois…, commença la femme d'âge mûr en levant le menton vers la blonde alors qu'Emma confirmait le mot en hochant la tête. Bref il les avait ensorcelées pour qu'elles sectionnent les poignets d'un certain Killian Jones…

\- Et ça aurait été bien fait pour sa gueule à Jones, on touche pas à Emma Swan, elle est à moi, à moi, à moi ! entendit-on murmurer dans le box des accusés.

Emma tourna la tête et remarqua tout juste Neal Cassidy, recroquevillé sur un banc et entouré de deux Aurors. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis le début de son procès. Il avait les traits encore plus tirés qu'habituellement et la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Miss Swan, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter aux dires du prévenu ?

La jeune blonde se sentie submergée par une vague de colère. Cassidy, ce crétin qui la harcelait depuis ses premiers jours à Poudlard, avait donc décidé de s'en prendre à Killian. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle, Emma Swan, allait utiliser ces ridicules menottes rouges ! C'était un truc bon pour Regina ça, elle, elle n'oserait jamais. La jeune Gryffondor se tourna d'ailleurs instinctivement vers la brune qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci lui fit un geste équivoque en glissant son pouce le long de son cou et désignant Cassidy du menton dans un rictus mauvais. Rassérénée par ce soutien, Emma se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis à personne, Neal, lança-t-elle en fusillant cet abruti du regard. Madame la Présidente du Magenmagot, je ne suis que témoin dans cette histoire mais ce taré de Cassidy est un harceleur pervers, et ce depuis que je le connais.

La magistrate esquissa un sourire et d'un geste de la main fit signe aux Aurors de relever le prévenu. Après quelques échanges entre les membres du tribunal, Cassidy fut condamné à être enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour les six mois à venir.

…

\- La rentrée est dans une semaine Regina ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre, et puis on est où d'abord ? Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de…marmonnait la blonde en suivant les pas de sa presque nouvelle amie.

\- Je te l'ai dit Swan, weekend à la campagne ! babillait Regina en avançant dans la rue peu éclairée.

Soudain, la brune s'arrêta devant un petit pavillon. Une douce lueur filtrait à travers les fenêtres et de la fumée s'échappait du conduit de cheminée. La jeune Serpentard s'avança sur le perron et frappa trois coups discrets à la porte. Emma se tenait en retrait, continuant à baragouiner des phrases incompréhensibles en triturant le petit sac de voyage dans lequel elle était arrivée à faire tenir ses affaires. Elle avait du utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à elle le strict nécessaire car Regina ne l'avait même pas laissée rentrer à Poudlard en sortant du Ministère. La blonde se souvint que les menottes gentiment rendues par la présidente du Magenmagot étaient encore dans la poche de son blouson.

\- Gina ! s'exclama un grand brun en ouvrant la porte de la maison et en enlaçant rapidement la jeune femme. Quel plaisir ! Entre, je t'en prie ! Oh et je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule, ajouta-t-il en apercevant Emma et lui offrant un sourire bienveillant.

La blonde avança d'un pas et tendis une main maladroite à l'inconnu. Celui-ci ignora son geste et l'enlaça chaleureusement comme il l'avait fait avec Regina quelques instants plus tôt puis l'observa attentivement en la relâchant.

\- Une jolie blonde aux yeux émeraude ? Serais-ce…., commença le brun en arquant un sourcil.

\- Emma Swan ! s'exclama une voix féminine qui n'était pas étrangère aux oreilles de la Gryffondor.

Milah venait de rejoindre Will dans l'entrée alors que les deux invitées franchissaient le seuil et déposaient leurs effets personnels dans le hall. Le visage de la blonde s'illumina quand elle comprit enfin où elle était. En un instant, Killian fut lui aussi là, un bébé de quelques mois dans les bras. Il s'empressa de donner le nourrisson à Milah et enlaça passionnément Emma avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

* * *

 ** _Comme toujours et avant tout, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews/favs/follows et spéciale dédicace à ma fabuleuse EvilCroco, revieweuse de la mort! Donc on avait eu un centric Killian en chapitre 11 post first kiss et voici un p'tit centric Emma post bang! hahaha et oui, chacun fait une introspection quand il peut hein ^^ J'avoue tout c'est presque du SQ ce chapitre mais...j'avais besoin de Reg' pour écrire à propos d'Emma, comme vous le savez (ou pas), le POV de la blonde c'est loin d'être facile à écrire pour moi! Comment ça c'est un centric Emma et j'ai trouvé le moyen de caler Killian dans les deux dernières lignes? Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas :p J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :D_**


	18. Chapitre 18

_Avril_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Alors qu'elles avaient seulement prévu de rester le temps d'un weekend, Emma et Regina avaient finalement cédé face à l'insistance de Milah et avaient passé tout le reste de leurs vacances à Godric's Hollow. La vie était douce chez le couple de sorciers et chacun avait rapidement trouvé sa place. Regina se reposait et profitait de cette quiétude pour travailler ce qu'elle appelait son « annonce officielle » de sa grossesse à Robin. Killian ne manquait pas de se moquer régulièrement de toute la solennité que mettait son amie dans son discours. Les Scarlett quant à eux avaient vite comprit qu'avoir les jeunes gens à la maison pour garder leur petit Harry était une aubaine à ne pas louper. Nombreux étaient donc les moments où ils abandonnaient le nourrisson à Emma et Killian pour profiter de ces instants à deux pour lesquels ils n'avaient plus vraiment de temps. La blonde et le Serpentard apprenaient à se connaître avec plaisir loin des regards méprisants qu'auraient pu avoir leurs camarades de Poudlard. Emma prenait confiance aux côtés du beau brun et même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel à chacune de ses insinuations ou remarques déplacées, elle se sentait aimée et protégée dans la petite équipe qu'ils formaient tous ensemble. Killian quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer discrètement Emma quand elle s'occupait d'Harry. Il la trouvait merveilleuse, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle avait un don avec ce gamin et le brun était comblé par ce semblant de scènes familiales qui lui manquaient tant. Il avait l'impression qu'Emma n'avait plus peur, elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante. _« Dans tous les sens du terme … »_ pensa Killian alors en se remémorant leur dernière nuit ensemble, un sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

\- Oh je l'ai senti bouger ! Bref j'en étais où ? babilla Regina en se trémoussant.

\- Non le seul truc qui bouge dans ton bide c'est la TONNE d'oignons rings que tu viens de t'enfiler, rit Killian.

\- Ou ton foie qui manque de whisky pur feu, renchérit Will dans un clin d'œil.

C'était la dernière soirée des trois élèves chez leurs amis. Dès le lendemain, il faudrait prendre le chemin du retour direction Poudlard. Le repas s'éternisait. Emma, le menton appuyé dans sa main, commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Son regard se posa sur Killian, assis juste en face d'elle. Il tentait de suivre l'histoire abracadabrante que Regina racontait. Elle était presque debout et gesticulait avec éloquence. Emma cru capter les mots « Elfe de maison, lampe, décérébré » et préféra reporter son attention sur le brun en face d'elle. Une idée lui vint alors et elle esquissa un sourire. Discrètement, elle retira la ballerine de son pied droit et déploya doucement sa jambe en direction de Killian, qui n'avait rien remarqué de son manège sous la table. La jeune femme entreprit de caresser doucement le mollet du brun à travers son jean, du bout de ses orteils. Le Serpentard détourna ses yeux de Regina et adressa un regard interrogateur à la blonde, dissimulant un sourire. Emma fit lentement remonter son pied pour atteindre l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme. Dans une moue satisfaite, elle remarqua que comme à son habitude, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assoir les jambes totalement écartées.

\- Non mais Killian, t'imagines ? T'aurais fait quoi toi ? s'emporta Regina en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Euh…je…pareil que toi! lança le jeune homme en rougissant, totalement déconcentré par ce qui était en train de se passer sous la table et n'ayant plus rien suivi de ce que pouvaient raconter ses amis.

\- Ah vous voyez? Ouais bref, je disais…, reprit Regina, monopolisant de nouveau l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

Killian, gêné, tourna de nouveau son regard vers la blonde qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci dissimulait son rire derrière sa main et semblait parfaitement s'amuser de cette situation. Elle reprit instantanément le mouvement de va et vient de la pointe de son pied à l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme, remontant de plus en plus haut vers le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Killian commença à regretter de porter des jeans aussi ajustés face à la douleur que lui infligeait l'excitation que la blonde faisait petit à petit monter en lui. Alors qu'elle atteignait son but et commençait à exercer de douces pressions à travers le tissu, Killian, n'y tenant plus, glissa discrètement ses bras sous la nappe et attrapa le pied d'Emma fermement entre ses mains. D'un doigt, il commença à dessiner des lettres sur la fine peau de la jeune femme, la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime », décrypta Emma après quelques secondes de ce petit jeu. La blonde resta interloquée un instant, trouvant tout à coup que son idée n'était plus si drôle que ça. Venait-il vraiment de lui écrire qu'il l'aimait _? « T'as halluciné Emma, n'importe quoi, pourquoi il aurait écrit ça ? Allez oublie, tu vas faire une gaffe et encore passer pour… »._

\- Bon allez…dessert ! s'exclama Milah en se levant. Killian s'il te plaît tu veux bien m'aider à emmener les assiettes ?

\- Hum…je…pas tout de suite…j'ai…une crampe ! fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit du brun pour éviter de se lever et afficher son état aux yeux de tous.

Emma ne put se retenir de pouffer en quittant se chaise pour aider Milah alors que Killian ne la lâchait pas des yeux, préparant déjà sa douce vengeance.

…

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais être privée de sortie ? souffla Emma en s'affalant sur le canapé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Déjà, je tiens à préciser que j'étais contre cette idée ! lança David en faisant les gros yeux.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'Emma était rentrée à Poudlard et les Gryffondor l'avait déjà prise à partie dans la salle commune. Enfin les Gryffondor et Mary Margaret. Et Ruby. La blonde ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce que la cousine de Killian faisait là.

\- David, s'il te plaît pour une fois, tais toi ! grogna Mary Margaret en fronçant les sourcils. Donc Emma, si nous sommes réunis ici c'est pour t'annoncer…

\- Oh mon dieu vous allez vous marier ? ! cria Emma en se levant et sautillant sur place comme une idiote espérant ainsi détourner l'attention sur un autre sujet qu'elle.

\- Non, continua Mary Margaret. Donc nous…

\- Vous allez avoir un bébé ? ajouta la blonde en tapant dans les mains.

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER SWAN ?! cria Ruby, faisant rassoir la jeune Gryffondor d'une pression sur les épaules.

Emma n'avait pour l'instant rien raconté de son escapade à ses proches. Ils savaient qu'elle était partie à Godric's Hollow avec Regina pour rejoindre « des amis ». Mais Ruby était au courant de tout, Killian et elle avaient communiqué par hibou durant toute la durée du séjour, le jeune homme voulant s'assurer que sa cousine était en sécurité en son absence. Et la réunion de leurs deux camps en ce moment dans la tour Gryffondor ne présageait rien de bon. Emma avait l'impression de se trouver dans un mauvais remake de Roméo et Juliette.

\- Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que c'est Regina qui m'a forcée, je ne savais pas que Jones serait là et…, commença Emma.

\- Jones ? Non mais on s'en fout, on sait très bien que t'as passé ces derniers jours avec lui à Godric's Hollow et que t'as surement pas enfilé des perles, ce qu'on veut dire c'est…, commença Graham, aussitôt interrompu par la blonde qui se leva de nouveau de son canapé.

\- Quoi ? Vous vous en foutez genre…vous vous en foutez ?

\- J'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, souffla Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Euh personnellement je tiens à dire que je ne m'en FOUS pas, ajouta David. Disons que là actuellement tel que tu me vois je fais preuve d'une totale maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas filer direct chez les Serpentard et lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule à ton…ton…berk j'arrive même pas à le dire !

\- Ce que nous voulons te dire, Emma, c'est que nous tenons à toi, tu es notre meilleure amie, commença Mary Margaret en posant affectueusement sa main sur le bras de la blonde. Et nous ne souhaitons que ton bonheur.

\- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire, souffla Emma dans un regard noir à David.

\- Et nous avons beaucoup discuté avec Ruby qui nous a expliqué son « problème », murmura Mary Margaret en articulant à peine le dernier mot, comme si elle avait parlé d'un secret d'Etat.

\- Je n'expliquerai pas tout à fait les choses comme ça ! précisa la grande brune en remuant un doigt accusateur sous le nez de celle qui venait de parler. Disons plutôt que j'en ai eu marre de la voir tricoter ses trucs immondes et que j'ai un peu trop écouté tes conseils Swan : je lui ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à aider, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Emma.

La jeune Gryffondor fini par se rassoir dans le sofa et écouta attentivement l'histoire abracadabrante que les autres avaient à lui raconter. Suite aux confidences de Ruby, Mary Margaret s'était apparemment trouvé comme nouvel objectif de protéger la jeune louve et son secret. Il lui restait encore trois pleines lunes avant de quitter Poudlard et la menace que pouvait représenter Mr Gold ou n'importe qui d'autre. La rumeur se répandait et les cachettes que trouvait Victor chaque mois avaient déjà toutes été découvertes. Mais Mary Margaret connaissait un endroit, une cabane condamnée dans laquelle personne n'osait s'aventurer. Elle donnait sur Pré au Lard mais un souterrain la reliait au parc du château.

\- La cabane hurlante ? demanda Emma. Mais il y a un saule cogneur à l'entrée du souterrain ! Comment voulez vous que…

\- Tadaaaaaaam ! s'exclama Robin en se changeant en hamster, son animagus qu'il travaillait depuis des années.

\- Par sa petite taille, Robin peut se faufiler et appuyer sur une racine qui fige instantanément le saule ! fut fier d'annoncer David. Et Graham et moi, avec nos animagus respectifs…

\- Non mais genre Graham, ses oreilles et sa queue ? marmonna Emma.

\- Naaaaan je me transforme totalement maintenant ! Enfin sauf la queue, j'y arrive plus, grogna le principal intéressé. Enfin celle du tigre pas….

\- Bref ! l'interrompit David. Nous pourrons accompagner Ruby et la maîtriser sans aucun problème !

\- Me maîtriser ? Tu ne me toucheras pas Nolan! grogna Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'y compte pas, sale traînée ! souffla celui-ci dans une grimace à la grande brune.

\- Quoi ? Il m'a traitée de traînée là ? Putain de saloperie de…commença Ruby en se jetant sur le jeune Gryffondor.

\- STOP ! cria Emma en séparant les deux jeunes gens. C'est une…c'est vraiment…c'est une super idée, admit-elle en baissant les yeux, touchée par les efforts que tentaient de faire ses amis.

\- Nan puis perso, ça m'arrange, expliqua Robin en reprenant forme humaine. Si nos deux groupes pouvaient se rapprocher, voyez on pourrait se faire des soirées couples ! Oooooh ce serait génial, ma Reg' d'amour et moi et…

\- Mais oui des soirées couples ! Plutôt crever ! rit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie.

…

Tink tentait tant bien que mal de s'accrocher aux épaules de Killian de son bras gauche et s'appuyait au mur de la main droite.

\- Haaaan z'te dit, mon Kikiiii d'amouuuuur, c'pas…

\- Chuuuut Tink ! murmura le beau brun en glissant son bras sous les jambes de son amie et la portant ainsi contre son torse, espérant que le bruit qu'elle faisait n'allait pas rameuter toute l'école.

\- Jones ? s'exclama Emma qui arrivait en face au détour d'un couloir. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille et…

La blonde s'interrompit en découvrant Tink dans les bras du Serpentard. Cette dernière lui lança une œillade douteuse et son haleine alcoolisée emplit les narines de la Gryffondor quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- M'DAME JOOOOOOONES ! Quel plaisir, quel honneur, quel…., commença la petite blonde.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Killian la reposait au sol et lui bâillonnait la bouche d'une main, la tenant fermement contre lui de l'autre. Alors que Tink tentait de se débattre de façon plus qu'anarchique, Emma leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le brun, lui intimant plus d'explications.

\- Je lui ai dit…pour toi et moi, lâcha-t-il, l'air contrit. Et euh…voilà le résultat, finit-il par dire dans un sourire d'excuse.

\- Tu pouvais pas tenir ta langue, Jones ? souffla Emma.

\- J'te trouve bien intéressée par ma langue, Swan, murmura Killian en adressant un regard plein de sous entendus à sa dulcinée.

Alors qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Les trois jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à couvert que Mr Gold, baguette allumée en main, leur faisait face.

\- Bien…, murmura celui-ci. Bien, bien, bien…

\- Professeur, veuillez nous excuser, Tink a été prise de nausées dans la nuit et nous…

\- TAISEZ-VOUS, SWAN ! beugla le maître des potions en tournant son regard vers Killian. Qu'avons-nous là ? Monsieur Jones en personne…, siffla-t-il dans un sourire pervers.

Killian bouillait de l'intérieur. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à face avec le crocodile depuis la nuit où il était lui-même devenu un mangemort. Il évitait les cours de potions comme la peste et avait espéré ne plus jamais devoir affronter Gold d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire. Alors que le jeune brun préparait une réponse bien sentie à servir à son professeur, il ne put retenir un sursaut de douleur quand Tink lui mordit le doigt. Il lâcha la petite blonde, qui, campée sur ses jambes, posait les poings sur ses hanches, bien décidée elle aussi à avoir son mot à dire. Alors qu'elle plissait les yeux et préparait sa tirade, un relent lui souleva la poitrine et elle vomit l'intégralité du contenu de son estomac sur les pieds du professeur. Autrement dit, une demi-bouteille de whisky pur feu.

\- EN RETENUE ! TOUS LES TROIS ! Et j'enlève 20 points à toutes les maisons, toutes ! hurla Gold en sautillant sur place, tentant de se débarrasser des tâches qui maculaient déjà ses chaussures.

\- Mais professeur, aucun d'entre nous n'est chez Pouf…, commença Emma.

\- JE M'EN FOUS COMME DE LA CULOTTE DE LA FÉE BLEUE ! continuait de crier Gold en passant son chemin. EN RETENUE ! CORVÉE DE NETTOYAGE ! TOUS LES TROIS ! DEMAIN SOIR ! TOILETTES DES FILLES ! DEUXIEME ETAGE !

Emma et Killian se regardèrent d'un air dépité et se tournèrent vers Tink qui était proche du coma éthylique. Ils passèrent chacun un de ses bras autour de leurs épaules pour la traîner jusqu'à la Tour des Serdaigle en rageant contre le maître des potions.

* * *

 _ **Encore merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows, tout particulièrement à ma chère EvilCroco à qui je ne peux pas répondre ici, les autres c'est déjà fait (enfin je crois? N'oubliez pas de me fouetter sinon ^^) Alors? Ouais je sais, j'vous cale des blagues plus que douteuses, des moments totalement WTF et tout d'un coup l'air de rien sans prévenir, un moment CS ultra fluffy...#BOOM! hihi J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**_


	19. Chapitre 19

_Mai_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

\- Swan et Tinker, toilettes des filles, 2ème étage, commença Gold qui répartissait les tâches pour cette soirée de retenue. Nolan et _Jones_ , salle de bain des préfets, 5ème étage, continua-t-il en insistant bien sur le nom de Killian.

\- Bloody hell, souffla Killian en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ta gueule, renchérit David en serrant les poings.

Face à la mine agacée qu'affichait Emma, Killian préféra ne pas relever. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le Gryffondor était en retenue avec eux. Il avait entendu parler d'une vague histoire d'exhibitionnisme, des photos de lui totalement nu à destination de Mary Margaret qui auraient malencontreusement atterri entre les mains d'une gamine de première année. C'était ça aussi d'avoir un hibou totalement dégénéré. Est-ce qu'il devrait envoyer des photos de lui à Swan? Voilà ce que se demandait Killian avant que le cours de ses pensées ne soit interrompu.

\- Pas de magie ce soir, jeunes gens, reprit Gold en tendant des seaux, des éponges, des balais, des serpillères et des produits nettoyants aux quatre sorciers.

Les trois sangs purs regardaient d'un air idiot le matériel à leurs pieds, alors qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel et que Gold quittait la pièce. David et Killian échangèrent un regard de défi et se jetèrent ensemble sur un balai, le seul objet qu'ils étaient capables de reconnaître. Jouant des coudes, ce fut finalement David qui réussit à attraper l'outil alors que Killian se résignait en prenant le seau garni de produits et de serpillères qu'Emma lui tendait.

\- A tout à l'heure ? lança Emma sur un ton interrogateur en dévisageant Killian et David, leur intimant silencieusement de se tenir tranquilles pour une fois.

\- C'est ça, _love_ , rétorqua le beau brun en tournant les talons, profondément agacé par la situation.

Le blond lui emboîta le pas, aussitôt suivi par Tink qui fut rapidement rattrapée par Emma.

\- TINK ! l'apostropha cette dernière en l'attrapant par le bras. T'es censé nettoyer ici avec moi j'te rappelle !

\- Non.

\- ….Non ? demanda Emma, interloquée.

\- T'as très bien entendu, souffla Tink en tournant les talons et rattrapant rapidement les garçons.

\- Et bin vas te faire foutre, grogna la Gryffondor avant de se mettre au travail.

…

\- Mais arrête ça, putaiiiiiiiin ! grogna David à l'intention de Killian.

Celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'allumer tous les robinets dorés de la piscine qui se trouvait au centre de la salle de bain des préfets. La pièce était magnifique, ornée de vitraux. Au centre trônait un bassin de taille presque olympique. Peu à peu, le bain se remplissait de mousses colorées, de bulles, d'odeurs enivrantes. Tink était déjà en sous vêtements et testait la température de l'eau du bout de l'orteil alors que Killian observait avec attention le plongeoir qu'il comptait bien essayer.

\- Respire, toi tu la connais par cœur cette salle de bain, laisse nous un peu profiter, _Sheriff_ , lança Killian d'un ton moqueur en insistant un peu trop sur le dernier mot.

\- Putain de mangemort, articula clairement David en fixant sans retenue le brun qui lui faisait désormais face.

\- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? minauda Killian avec son sarcasme habituel.

\- Killian Jones, Mangemort, bourreau des cœurs affichant sur son tableau de chasse cette vieille peau de Cora Mills, quel beau CV ! le nargua le blond.

\- Et Emma Swan, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Killian face à l'arrogance dont faisait preuve son vis-à-vis.

Tink arrêta son petit manège et se retourna discrètement vers les garçons. L'atmosphère commençait à s'emplir de testostérone et la jeune Serdaigle ne voulait pas en manquer une miette. Alors que les deux jeunes hommes se dévisageaient avec colère, un rire suraigu résonna à travers toute la salle de bain.

\- Mmmmmmmmh, oh oui, battez vous, battez vous ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Et puis ça change du fils de Gold, cet abruti de cracmol, d'ailleurs je me demande bien où il est passé celui là, babilla une jeune brune aux cheveux gras et aux lunettes bien trop grandes pour son petit visage rond.

Enfin une jeune brune c'était vite dit. Son fantôme serait plus exact. La jeune fille venait tout juste d'arriver par la canalisation la plus proche et survolait maintenant la pièce en redoublant de pirouettes. Elle se posta aux côtés de Tink et imita parfaitement sa position, bras croisés et tête légèrement penchée.

\- Mimi Geignarde ! s'exclama la petite blonde, trop heureuse de retrouver son amie.

\- Le fils de Gold ? demanda Killian en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bin ouiiiiiii cet abruti de Neal Cassidy. Oh bien sûr, c'est un terrible secret dans ce château, le maître des potions n'avouera jamais qu'il a un fils cracmol, hihihihi !

\- Intéressant…, marmonna Killian dans sa barbe. Et depuis quand es-tu…

\- Mais on s'en fout, putaiiiiin ! le coupa Mimi. Reprenez, reprenez, faites comme si nous n'étions pas là !

\- Très bonne idée ça oui, ajouta David en remontant les manches de son pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

\- Nolan, voyons, un peu de tenue devant ces dames, tu ne vas quand même pas…, commença Killian avant de se recevoir le poing du blond dans la mâchoire.

Le coup le fit basculer dans le bassin tout proche dans un vol plané digne de son élégance. Killian refit surface, totalement trempé et de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que David se jetait de nouveau sur lui. Le brun cueilli le Gryffondor au passage en lui abattant son poing dans le nez.

\- Oh putain oh putain oh putain, babillait Tink sous les ricanements de Mimi Geignarde. Qu'on m'apporte un congélateur, viiiiiiiiiiite !

Alors que les deux hommes s'empoignaient de nouveau, cette fois-ci tous les deux ruisselants et peinant à tenir debout dans la piscine, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur le professeur Merlin. Alerté par le raffut alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il se jeta lui aussi dans la piscine et sépara les deux enragés à mains nues.

\- Jones, vous dégagez ! cria-t-il au brun qu'il retenait de sa main gauche. Où vous croyez vous ? Allez plutôt aider Swan, tous les tableaux se plaignent de ses lamentions à nettoyer seule les toilettes !

David bouillonnait encore sous le coup de la rage qu'il avait retenue ces dernières semaines et qu'il avait enfin pu exprimer. Alors que Killian se séchait d'un coup de baguette magique et claquait la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, le professeur se tourna vers le blond, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

\- Nolan…cette salle de bain me renvoie des images de vous et d'une certaine petite brune…aux cheveux courts…sauriez-vous par hasard si…

\- JE NE SAIS RIEN ! cria presque David en rougissant sous les insinuations de Merlin.

\- Toutes ces heures d'entraînement au Quidditch, Nolan…vous réussissent à merveille ! susurra le professeur avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un David choqué, les bras ballants sous les yeux gourmands de Tink et Mimi Geignarde qui n'avaient pas manqué une miette de la scène de séduction du professeur Merlin.

…

\- Jones ?

\- Swan ? demanda Killian en levant les yeux du lavabo qu'il était en train de nettoyer et haussant un sourcil interrogateur vers la blonde.

\- Tu te rappelles de notre dernière soirée à Godric's Hollow, le repas tous ensemble et…hum…quand…, commençait la jeune femme d'un air hésitant.

Emma n'avait jusqu'alors pas eu le courage d'aborder la question qui la taraudait depuis leur retour à Poudlard. En réalité, les deux tourtereaux avaient peu eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls au château. La jeune blonde était nostalgique de ces quelques jours passés avec Killian et ses proches. Elle s'était sentie terriblement bien là bas et elle avait découvert des facettes de Jones qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Il était bien différent de l'arrogant prétentieux qui arpentait les couloirs de la même école qu'elle depuis ses onze ans. Et ce fameux soir, quand il avait attrapé son pied pour qu'elle cesse ses caresses, Emma était presque sûre qu'il avait écrit « Je t'aime » du bout de son doigt sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec ce doute, cette peur, cette étrange sensation qui depuis ne cessait de la torturer de l'intérieur. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par la voix du beau brun.

\- Mmmmh…Je m'en souviens parfaitement, Swan, souffla le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'Emma et se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres. J'attendais impatiemment de pouvoir reprendre où on en était, lui murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui, plaquant fermement le bassin de la jeune femme contre le sien et observant sa bouche avec gourmandise.

\- KILLIAN ! fit mine d'être outrée Emma en posant ses mains sur son torse comme si elle cherchait à le repousser.

\- Quoi ? lâcha le brun, l'air dépité.

\- Je parle de la partie où…le moment…enfin de ce que tu as écris sur mon pied ! finit par dire la blonde dans un souffle.

Elle essayait de ne pas regarder Killian dans les yeux. La jeune femme sentait déjà ses joues s'empourprer. Elle mourrait de peur à l'idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu découvrir dans le regard du Serpentard. Au lieu de quoi, elle se retrouva rapidement à fixer les lèvres du beau brun sur lesquelles elle vit se dessiner un sourire franc et sincère. Il se mordit négligemment la lèvre inférieure de la façon si sexy qu'Emma connaissait bien. _« Stoooooop ! Idiot..Adorable idiot…Arrêtes de faire ce putain-de-truc-avec-tes-lèvres…Respire, Emma, respire… »._

\- Ah ! Tu parles de _« ça »,_ répondit le brun comme si ce qu'il avait pu avouer ce soir là n'était rien d'important.

Emma commençait à désespérer. Elle avait clairement l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas être plus explicite dans ses réponses. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à formuler quoique ce soit de plus et son agacement se lisait désormais sur ses traits. Killian étouffa un rire et glissa son doigt sous le menton de la blonde, la regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci, une main toujours posée délicatement sur sa hanche.

\- Relax, Swan, dit-il doucement.

\- Mais…tu..., bafouilla la blonde en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Emma.

\- Je…tu…tu te rends compte que tu viens de me dire ça dans des toilettes, Killian ? fut tout ce que trouva à répondre la jeune femme.

\- Ici, ailleurs, je t'aime toujours autant, rit le brun. Et techniquement, la première fois, c'est à ton pied que je l'ai dit, alors, j'espère que tu te souviendras plutôt de la troisième fois, ajouta-t-il dans un rictus gêné.

\- Quelle troisième fois ? les apostropha David en entrant brusquement dans la pièce et jetant un regard noir à Killian.

Emma se décolla à contre cœur du beau brun en espérant que cela calme un peu les ardeurs de son meilleur ami. La jeune femme n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la salle de bain des préfets. Elle observa d'ailleurs d'un œil inquiet le nez du blond qui semblait avoir doublé de volume.

\- David, qu'est-ce que…commença-t-elle alors qu'elle perçut un brusque mouvement à ses côtés.

Killian tentait de dissimuler ses phalanges meurtries et regardait le plafond comme si les toiles d'araignées qui s'y trouvaient étaient soudainement devenues passionnantes. Emma fit immédiatement le lien et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre ! siffla la blonde en donnant un coup de pied dans le seau le plus proche et se dirigeant vers la sortie

\- Hein, quoi ? fit mine de s'étonner David alors que Killian le suppliait du regard. Mais non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai glissé, il a tenté de me rattraper et….

\- Et son poing s'est malencontreusement aplati sur ta gueule ? grogna Emma en fusillant les deux jeunes hommes du regard.

\- Swan, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, c'était un accident, je t'assure ! renchérit Killian.

\- Voilà ! Un accident, appuya David en acquiesçant du menton.

Emma puisait dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas éclater de rire et continuer à paraître hors d'elle. Killian et David la regardaient, penauds. On aurait dit deux gamins pris la main dans un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue à l'heure du dîner. Ils étaient adorables à faire front ensemble pour éviter les foudres de la blonde.

\- Vous m'auriez sorti qu'un troll vous avait attaqué et que vous aviez du lui régler son compte en lui fourrant une baguette dans le nez, encore, j'veux bien, mais là, LÀ ! continua Emma sur un ton dramatique en claquant la porte des toilettes pour dissimuler son sourire aux deux idiots qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

…

\- Donc tu t'en fiches ? demanda Emma en écarquillant les yeux et en terminant de ranger les produits ménagers dans la salle de bain des préfets.

\- Mais oui, enfiiiiiiin ! s'offusqua Tink en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il le fallait, pour Killian ! continua-t-elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi lui faire croire que tu étais dévastée par notre…enfin par…le fait qu'on soit plus ou moins ensemble ?

\- Mais pour son égo, Emma, pour son égo ! Décidément, se taper Jones ne fait pas tout ! minauda-t-elle en poussant la blonde du coude. J't'apprendrai deux ou trois trucs sur lui à l'occasion !

Emma ne put retenir un sourire. En effet, elle ne connaissait pas Killian si bien que ça. Et tous les conseils étaient les bienvenus.

\- Et donc, qu'est ce que j'aurai besoin de savoir ? lança Emma l'air sincèrement intéressée.

\- Aaaaaaaaaah…tu ne crois quand même pas que j'vais te lâcher le manuel Jones comme ça, sans rien attendre en retour ? demanda Tink en haussant un sourcil. Six ans de boulot, ma jolie ! Ce n'est pas gratuit !

\- Bien…commença Emma. Et si j'te disais que Graham ne résiste pas à…continua-t-elle en chuchotant la fin de sa phrase dans l'oreille de Tink qui rougissait déjà.

* * *

 _ **Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuu! Les 1000 vues ont été dépassées il y a peu sur "Plutôt crever", je sais que c'est pas grand chose mais je tenais quand même à fêter cette petite victoire avec vous et vous dire merci (petit instant peace, love et paillettes dans vos faces!). Bref trêve de plaisanteries! Vous l'avez kiffé le CaptainCharming hein hein hein? Ouais et un p'tit coup de Merlin dans tout ça, total bonheur (oui pour moi le bonheur se résume en 3 mots : CaptainCharming, CaptainSorcerer, MadHook). Comment ça c'est pas des mots? Merci beaucoup à CaptainSwan7683 et ma revieweuse de la mort EvilCroco à qui je ne peux pas répondre ici! J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D**_


	20. Chapitre 20

_Mai_

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

\- Excellent mademoiselle Swan ! Je vois que les lutins de Cornouailles n'ont plus aucun secret pour vous ! minauda le professeur August Booth en souriant à la blonde.

Celle-ci venait d'enfermer le dernier petit lutin farceur bleu dans une cage sous le regard satisfait de son professeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement face au compliment du beau brun.

\- Oh merci professeur, c'est juste une question de…doigté, répondit-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, sous le rire de ses camarades.

Seul Killian observait la scène du fond de la salle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Swan venait-elle vraiment de faire une remarque suggestive à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Elle qui passait son temps à rabrouer le Serpentard pour ses propres sous entendus graveleux. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil quand il vit Emma se rasseoir aux côtés de Mary Margaret en partageant des ricanements de groupie hystérique avec elle. Qu'est ce que Swan, SA Swan, pouvait bien trouver à cet idiot prétentieux ?

\- Mr Jones, ravi de vous voir volontaire pour le prochain exercice ! babilla le professeur en tendant le bras vers Killian qui sous le coup de sa jalousie grandissante ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il venait de se lever de sa chaise et de se diriger vers August dans le but de lui aplatir son poing sur le nez.

\- Hum…en fait je…commença le brun en se passant la main derrière l'oreille, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'attendait son professeur.

Au même instant, Mary Margaret, qui abusait clairement de son retourneur de temps pour assister à tous les cours d'August Booth, se leva de sa place et sautilla jusqu'à l'armoire qui trônait sur l'estrade.

\- Puis-je commencer, professeur ? minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Killian détourna le regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur David. Le blond regardait sa dulcinée avec tendresse et ne semblait absolument pas plus choqué que ça qu'elle drague ouvertement son professeur. Il semblait même assez fier, comme s'il savait qu'elle était à lui et qu'aucun autre ne l'intéressait réellement, que c'était juste un jeu pour elle. Killian haussa de nouveau un sourcil face à tant d'assurance et de confiance. Pourrait-il partager ce genre d'amour là avec Swan ? Cette plénitude, cette honnêteté, la marque du véritable amour ? Le brun fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par la discussion qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Mademoiselle Blanchard, vous me semblez bien intéressée par ce qui peut se cacher dans ce placard…, commença le professeur dans un sourire complice pour la petite brune.

\- J'vous aurais bien dit que c'était mon amant mais comme vous êtes en face de moi…, lâcha la Poufsouffle dans un clin d'œil clairement obscène. Il s'agit d'un épouvantard ! Pour l'instant, il n'a aucune consistance mais quand vous ouvrirez la porte, il prendra la forme de ce qui me terrifie le plus.

\- Excellent mademoiselle Blanchard ! dit August dans un sifflement d'admiration. 5 points pour Poufsouffle ! Et savez-vous… comment le combattre ?

\- En prononçant la formule « Riddikulus » et en imaginant une situation où l'épouvantard paraîtra…ridicule !

\- Encore parfait ! Et bien alors…allons-y ! s'enthousiasma le professeur en ouvrant la porte du placard d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? entendit-on crier du fond de la salle.

Regina venait de sauter de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Une réplique exacte d'elle-même venait d'apparaître devant l'armoire. Voilà donc que la plus grande peur de Mary Margaret Blanchard n'était autre que cette chère Regina Mills. La Poufsouffle commençait à se ratatiner sur elle-même alors que la copie de Regina s'avançait en gesticulant et l'invectivant de copieuses insultes. Rapidement, la petite brune reprit confiance et tendit sa baguette en direction de l'épouvantard en prononçant clairement « Riddikulus ! ». En un instant, la fausse Regina se prit la gorge entre les mains, devenue totalement aphone. L'épouvantard commençait à paniquer, ne sachant plus où se mettre sous les rires des élèves.

\- Très bien, mademoiselle Blanchard ! Mr Jones, c'est à vous ! s'exclama August en poussant presque le jeune Serpentard devant la créature.

La réplique de Regina sembla hésiter un instant devant le jeune homme. Il y a avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle ce qui compliquait la tâche de l'épouvantard. Il était un peu perdu mais cela le rendait aussi plus simple à combattre. Enfin, la créature se fixa sur Killian et en un instant, la belle brune laissa la place à une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Killian secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser du dégoût provoqué par la vision qui lui faisait face alors que l'ensemble de ses camarades semblait s'être figé sur place et qu'un froid intense s'emparait de la pièce. Il sortit sa baguette, prononça la formule, et la créature se retrouva instantanément suspendue à des fils comme une marionnette. Le jeune brun, en quelques mouvements du poignet, fit danser le pantin dans des poses ridicules. La classe sortit de sa torpeur dans un éclat de rire et le professeur August, d'une incantation, fit retourner l'être magique dans l'armoire. Un malaise semblait s'être installé dans la pièce et Mr Booth préféra mettre rapidement fin au cours.

…

\- C'était quoi ? demanda Emma à David, alors qu'ils étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle.

\- C'était un détraqueur, Emma, souffla le blond.

\- Un détra-quoi ?

\- Les Détraqueurs infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir, ils vident de toute paix, de tout espoir, de tout bonheur, l'air qui les entoure. Et ils sont…les gardiens d'Azkaban, ajouta Mary Margaret, capable de réciter par cœur le moindre cours de son professeur adoré.

\- Ah, c'est joyeux… J'aurai préféré que la plus grande peur de Jones ce soit…les araignées, baragouina Emma.

\- Tu parles, c'est plutôt le fait de finir en taule, foutu Mangemort ! grogna David en plantant sauvagement sa fourchette dans un bout de poulet qui ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Non ! s'exclama Mary Margaret. Si j'en crois ce qui est écrit là, continua-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur son livre ouvert devant elle, « les détraqueurs sont l'essence même de la peur, ils en sont la matérialisation ». En gros, la plus grande peur de Jones c'est…la peur elle-même ! siffla la jeune femme d'un air admiratif.

\- On aura tout vu ! grogna David en levant les yeux au ciel face à tant de niaiserie.

Emma quant à elle esquissa un rictus. C'était toujours une nouvelle donnée à ajouter au « Manuel Jones », comme l'appelait Tink. Et si la jeune femme ne connaissait pas les détraqueurs, elle se rappelait du cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui parlait des épouvantards. Ces créatures vous montraient votre plus grande peur, certes, mais c'était vous qui « l'incitiez » à prendre telle ou telle forme. Jones connaissait donc les détraqueurs et avait inconsciemment « choisi » que c'était sa plus grande peur. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait bien pu vivre le beau brun pour craindre plus la peur elle-même que Lord Voldemort en personne ?

…

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai un devoir sur les détraqueurs et..., minauda la blonde d'un air innocent.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, t'as qu'à aller demander à _August_ , la coupa Killian en enjambant son balai.

\- Jones ! Jones ! KILLIAN ! cria Emma alors que celui-ci s'envolait déjà.

Elle empoigna son propre balai et décolla à son tour, bien décidée à faire parler le Serpentard. La blonde le rattrapa rapidement et vola de longues minutes à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Killian la regardait du coin de l'œil et tenta une accélération qu'elle s'empressa d'égaler. Cette fille était douée sur un balai, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Le brun sourit et fonça vers le sol avant d'atterrir dans une parfaite maîtrise de sa monture. Emma n'eut pas cette chance et après quelques roulés boulés, tenta de se mettre sur ses deux pieds en s'époussetant.

\- Erreur de débutante Swan, toujours prendre en compte les forces de frottement, rit Killian en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Et les forces de frottement de mon poing dans ta gueule ? grogna Emma, mauvaise perdante.

Elle se souvint alors qu'elle souhaitait discuter avec le Serpentard et non se lancer dans une énième joute verbale qu'ils aimaient tant, l'un comme l'autre.

\- Killian, recommença-t-elle plus doucement en posant ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme.

\- Bloody hell ! Quelqu'un est mort ? s'exclama le brun dans un sourire moqueur face à la gravité qui s'était instantanément emparée d'Emma.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel tout en réfléchissant à comment aborder la question. Elle ne savait presque rien de la famille de Killian. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère et son frère, à peu de temps d'intervalle quelques années auparavant et qu'ils étaient enterrés à Godric's Hollow. Elle avait également souvent entendu parler de son père, Brennan Jones, puissant mage noir qui avait presque disparu des radars des Aurors et du Ministère. Killian n'en parlait jamais et la jeune femme savait qu'ils n'avaient plus de contacts depuis bien longtemps. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et articula en une phrase tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Comment sont-ils morts ? Ton frère, ta mère…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est le seigneur des ténèbres ? Ou…, lança-t-elle d'un coup avant d'être interrompue par Killian.

\- Respire, Swan, rit celui-ci en la voyant paniquer, rougir et presque sautiller sur place. Tout va bien, on peut en parler c'est pas un problème.

Emma souffla et sourit au jeune brun qui la regardait. Il l'entraîna vers les gradins et fit apparaître une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- On peut en parler, mais avec une bonne mise en condition, sourit Killian en servant le breuvage et tendant l'un des récipients à Emma.

Enfin, le jeune brun lui livra une partie de son histoire. Il lui expliqua comment son frère avait du rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort avant même d'avoir terminé ses études à Poudlard. Liam avait toujours été attiré par ce côté obscur de la magie que leur père pratiquait depuis toujours. Il n'avait pas été difficile pour le seigneur des ténèbres de l'attirer, en lui faisant miroiter le pouvoir et la renommée. L'aîné des Jones s'était toujours senti de trop, différent, seul, ignoré par une mère qui lui préférait son cadet. Au départ de Liam, celle-ci avait préparé quelques minces bagages et par une nuit glaciale, avait décidé de quitter le manoir familial avec le fils qui lui restait. Killian était en cinquième année à Poudlard et passait les vacances de Pâques en famille, en Irlande. Sa mère voulait l'éloigner de cette maison, de ce mal qui allait tous les ronger. Elle savait que le seigneur des ténèbres ne se contenterait pas d'un seul de ses enfants et elle devait protéger Killian. Elle avait donc quitté l'Irlande avec son fils par une nuit d'Avril. Et dans la chambre de l'auberge où ils se cachaient tous deux, à Godric's Hollow, alors que la mère réveillait tendrement son garçon en lui caressant les cheveux, un mangemort, l'un des plus fidèles de Voldemort avait transplané dans la pièce et l'avait tuée sur le coup, sous les yeux de l'adolescent sortant du sommeil.

\- Il a échoué, continua Killian, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse. Liam, il n'a pas réussit. C'est lui qui devait tuer ma mère, pour prouver qu'il méritait sa place. Sa propre mère… Il nous aimait tu sais, il s'est juste rendu compte de tout ça trop tard. Il a été manipulé, aveuglé, par une cause qu'il avait crue noble. Il voulait suivre les pas de notre père, qu'il soit fier de lui.

\- C'est naturel Killian, il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir rendre fier ses parents, enfin, je suppose…, commenta Emma alors que son propre passé pesait dans ses mots.

\- Je suis restée là, à côté du corps de ma mère, je… j'ai envoyé un hibou à Milah, c'était la seule personne de confiance que je connaissais aux alentours...Un professeur, une sorcière renommée à Poudlard, une ancienne Auror…et elle est venue me chercher, continua le brun en baissant les yeux. Elle devait me cacher, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de partir, Liam nous a retrouvés. C'était trop tard, le seigneur des ténèbres avait lancé les détraqueurs sur nous et …

Emma glissa sa main dans celle du Serpentard pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle savait que ces moments étaient difficiles pour lui, mais elle avait besoin de savoir, d'en savoir plus.

\- Il l'a tué, souffla Killian. Les détraqueurs étaient partout et l'un d'entre eux… a attaqué mon frère qui tentait de me protéger…Tout est devenu glacé, l'air… Et Voldemort a ouvert la bouche, un « Avada Kedavra » et tout était terminé, ils étaient partis. Il n'y avait plus que Milah et moi...et…Liam était étendu à côté de notre mère.

Le brun venait de terminer sa longue explication et bizarrement, il se sentait soulagé. Il aurait du se sentir triste, affaibli, vulnérable. Mais la présence d'Emma à ses côtés l'avait encouragé tout au long de son récit, il éprouvait le besoin de lui livrer cette part de lui dont peu de gens connaissaient les détails.

\- Killian…le mangemort qui a tué ta mère, est-ce que tu sais qui c'é…, commença la blonde avant d'être brutalement interrompue par des cris qui se rapprochaient.

\- ENCEINTE PUTAIN ! EMMA ! L'AUTRE FOLLE, ELLE EST ENCEINTE ! ET ELLE VA FAIRE CRAMER LE CHATEAU ! hurlait Leroy en gambadant vers les deux tourtereaux aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

\- On ne peut donc jamais avoir la paix ! On le sait qu'elle est enceinte ! grogna Killian.

\- Et qu'elle est folle ! rit Emma sous le regard faussement courroucé du beau brun qui se tenait debout à ses côtés et dont elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main.

\- Il faut…, commença Leroy, essoufflé avant que son regard ne se pose sur les doigts entrelacés des deux jeunes gens. Nooooon….NON ? continua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Emma.

\- Si, lâcha celle-ci d'un air innocent en approuvant les suppositions de Leroy.

\- Vous deux ? SWAN ! Quand j'ai dit qu'on devait tous coucher avec Jones, c'était une blague ! s'énerva le petit brun qui n'avait rien suivi de l'amourette qui secouait le château ces derniers mois.

\- Tous ? s'étonna Killian en levant un sourcil intéressé. J'peux définir un ordre de passage ? Non mais parce que personnellement je…, commença le beau brun alors qu'Emma l'entraînait à sa suite vers le château, suivie de près par Leroy qui marmonnait dans sa barbe à propos du fait que personne ne le tenait jamais au courant de rien.

* * *

 _ **Merci beaucoup pour vos dernières reviews! Voici donc la fin...du chapitre 20! haha. Il était un peu plus chargé que d'habitude, tant en matière d'informations que d'émotions mais bon j'ai une histoire à raconter, je ne peux pas déblatérer QUE des conneries à longueur de chapitre :D Rassurez vous, le prochain renouera un peu plus avec la tradition Asphodienne ^^ J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!**_


	21. Chapitre 21

_Juin_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Regina montait les marches menant à la volière aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son tout nouveau ventre rebondi. Elle s'apprêtait à entamer son cinquième mois de grossesse et tous les désagréments qui allaient avec.

\- Putaiiiiin ! Enfin j'te trouve ! grogna-t-elle à l'intention de Killian une fois arrivée en haut de l'escalier.

Le beau brun arrêta de faire les cent pas en entendant son prénom. Il tenait un morceau de parchemin dans sa main droite et le dissimula rapidement en apercevant son amie sur le seuil de la porte. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur pour l'encourager à s'exprimer.

\- C'est quoi ça ? lança-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

\- Tu me cherchais Reg', j'en déduis que tu as quelque chose à me dire, dit-il pour changer de sujet en serrant les dents.

\- Oui mais…bref. Il veut l'appeler Tacos. Tacos, TACOS, putaiiiiin Killian ! se plaignit la brune en se laissant choir sur le rebord de fenêtre le plus proche.

\- Et donc ? demanda Killian qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ce mot pouvait signifier ni en quoi il ne pouvait pas être approprié pour un bébé.

\- Mais des tacos Killian ! C'est de la bouffe ! De la bouffe ! J'sais pas moi, c'est comme si on l'appelait Biéraubeurre ou Chocogrenouille ! continua la jeune femme en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Killian regardait la brune paniquer avec amusement. Regina s'était enfin décidée à annoncer sa grossesse à Robin. Il avait très bien réagi d'après les dires de la jeune femme, il semblait tellement heureux, étonné, épanoui et émerveillé par cette nouvelle. Killian s'était demandé comment on pouvait éprouver autant de choses à la fois quand son amie lui avait raconté ça. Et ensuite, Robin s'était évanoui. C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Cora, la mère de Regina, pour entrer dans la salle commune Serpentard à la recherche de sa fille et plutôt que d'inventer une énième excuse pour justifier la présence d'un sang de bourbe à moitié inconscient à ses pieds, la jeune femme avait balancé l'information d'un seul trait, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Le professeur Cora Mills était entrée dans une rage folle et Regina avait du traverser tous les couloirs en courant et jetant derrière elle des flammes du bout de sa baguette pour enfin se débarrasser de sa mère. Depuis, elles ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Henry Mills, le père de Regina, n'avait émis aucune remarque, à tel point que la brune ne savait même pas s'il était au courant ou pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, plus personne ne l'avait vu sortir de son bureau de Directeur depuis ce jour là.

\- Haaaaaaaaan ! Faut que je trouve un prénom bien pour contrer ça, un truc classe, qui claque, qui en impose tu vois, un prénom qui dès que tu l'entends te crie « perfection » ! Un prénom tellement magnifique et exceptionnel que Robin n'aura aucun argument ! s'affola la brune en se levant et commençant à faire les cent pas dans la volière. T'as pas une idée toi ?

\- Ahem…., fit mine de réfléchir le brun. Killian ? ajouta-t-il dans un rictus satisfait.

\- IDIOT ! maugréa la jeune femme qui était discrètement arrivée à faire le tour de son ami et se trouvait désormais derrière lui.

En un instant, elle arracha le morceau de parchemin des mains de Killian. Il cherchait la guerre, il allait l'avoir ! Trop occupé à se féliciter lui-même de sa propre blague, le jeune homme mit une fraction de seconde de trop à réagir et Regina eut le temps de lire l'essentiel du message avant qu'il ne le récupère.

\- Killian, c'est la…, commença Regina qui restait interloquée, les bras ballants.

\- Oui c'est elle, rétorqua sèchement Killian, visiblement agacé et s'apprêtant à tourner les talons.

\- Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama la brune. Oooooh je sens venir l'énorme fête de fin d'année !

\- Génial ? GÉ-NI-AL ? souffla le principal intéressé en se retournant, adressant un regard noir à son amie.

\- Oh… Je croyais que…enfin tu sais…c'est quand même la maison de ton enfance, de notre enfance ! Tu te rappelles quand ma mère m'envoyait TOUTES les vacances d'été en Irlande pour soi disant « que je prenne du plomb dans la cervelle » ? Si elle savait toutes les conneries qu'on a…

\- C'est du passé, Regina ! la coupa Killian en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre ouverte pour tenter de chasser de son esprit la nostalgie que les paroles de son amie faisaient naître en lui.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans la volière avant que la brune n'arrive. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre au hibou qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait apporter une quelconque réponse à cette nouvelle. L'information venait du Ministère de la magie. Son père étant officiellement porté disparu depuis plus de trois ans, la maison bleue irlandaise lui revenait de droit. Le tribunal des sorciers souhaitait donc son accord ou il serait dans l'obligation de saisir le bien et le mettre en vente. Killian avait toujours connu cette maison, il y était né, y avait grandit. Il se souvenait de ces après midi pluvieuses avec son frère où ils regardaient la mer par la fenêtre du salon. Ils s'imaginaient pirates, voguant sur les flots, libres, au gré du vent. _« Des rêves de gosses, des putain de rêves, c'est tout…_ » pensa Killian en glissant le bout de papier dans sa poche et quittant la volière, plantant là son amie.

…

\- Incapable ! criait la grande blonde qui leur tenait lieu de professeur en tapant du pied.

\- Mais c'pas ma faute ! pleurnichait Zelena en se tortillant comme elle pouvait pour se défaire de l'hippogriffe qui semblait intéressé par des activités peu recommandables avec la jeune Serpentard.

Les 7ème années terminaient leurs examens avec le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Au vu des accidents de plus en plus nombreux lors de cette épreuve des ASPICS, les 6ème années avaient été expressément encouragés à venir s'entraîner auprès de leurs aînés. Le challenge du jour consistait à gagner la confiance d'un hippogriffe, ces somptueux animaux mi aigles mi chevaux pour arriver à monter sur leur dos et démontrer quelques prouesses en vol avant de se poser en douceur. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient donc rassemblés à l'orée de la forêt interdite et dans ce joyeux bazar, un hippogriffe mâle avait apparemment trouvé Zelena à son goût. Quand la jeune femme parvint enfin à se défaire de l'animal, Cruella Feinberg, leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques reprit tant bien que mal le cours de son récit.

\- Nous en étions donc à la façon d'approcher ce majestueux animal qu'est l'hippogriffe, commença-t-elle. N'est-il pas merveilleux ? Tout en force et en élégance, en grâce et en puissance, continuait la femme blonde en se rapprochant dangereusement de Killian, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Quand enfin elle arriva à la hauteur du beau brun, elle s'arrêta un instant et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard en se passant nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux. Agée d'une quarantaine d'années, leur professeur était une très belle femme et ce n'était pas Killian Jones qui allait dire le contraire. Elle le draguait ouvertement depuis 2 ou 3 ans maintenant et il en avait prit son parti. Il s'amusait même à entrer parfois dans son jeu pour mieux l'envoyer sur les roses après.

\- _Absolument,_ susurra le beau brun sur un ton lascif alors qu'Emma, Tink, Ruby et Regina levaient les yeux au ciel et soufflaient en même temps, quelques rangées derrière lui.

Killian ne put manquer cette occasion et se retourna vers le groupe de filles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé les voir s'entendre et il se félicitait qu'elles partagent en ce moment un point commun : le désir de l'étrangler à mains nues.

\- Monsieur Jones…, babilla le professeur. Je compte sur vous pour nous dévoiler toute l'étendue de vos _talents_ quand vous _chevaucherez_ cet animal…, continua-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle du grand brun.

Killian planta son regard océan dans celui de Cruella, comme il savait si bien le faire. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de l'hippogriffe le plus proche de lui, une femelle au pelage beige et aux plumes dorées. Comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois, il tendit la main vers l'animal inquiet qui renifla avec méfiance son odeur. Alors que la bête semblait se détendre, le jeune homme s'inclina en une rapide révérence et l'hippogriffe en fit de même, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle acceptait sa compagnie. Killian caressa le doux plumage blond de son encolure et d'un geste, grimpa sur l'animal comme si ce n'était qu'un simple cheval. Avant de lui ordonner de s'envoler, le jeune brun tourna le regard vers le professeur qui s'adressait de nouveau à lui.

\- Et bien, je vois que les blondes n'ont aucun secret pour vous, minauda Cruella Feinberg dans une œillade suggestive, ne manquant pas de jouer d'une main dans ses cheveux clairs au passage.

\- A vrai dire, professeur, il n'y a qu'une blonde qui m'intéresse, indiqua-t-il dans un clin d'œil, son regard résolument tourné vers Emma Swan qui rougissait déjà jusqu'aux oreilles.

Cruella ne manqua rien de ce manège et une expression mauvaise s'afficha sur son visage. Par vengeance, elle donna une claque sur l'arrière train de l'hippogriffe qui s'envola sans crier gare alors que Killian s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la crinière de plumes, surprit par ce violent décollage. Emma était outrée par l'impertinence de Killian, agacée par la jalousie qu'il avait fait naître en elle en flirtant avec leur professeur et flattée qu'il ait remit Cruella à sa place avec son insolence légendaire. Elle était également touchée qu'il ait ainsi démontré son affection pour elle et inquiète de comment aller se passer ce vol. _«Tu me tueras foutu Killian Jones, tu me tueras… »_ pensa-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle fut rapidement rassurée en observant le jeune brun qui se rapprochait de nouveau de l'orée de la forêt et qui se posa à quelques mètres du groupe.

Alors qu'il descendait de sa monture et se rapprochait des autres, plutôt fier de lui, il fut rapidement arrêté par le professeur Feinberg.

\- Bien, merci, au revoir ! lui signifia-t-elle en lui indiquant le chemin du château, précisant ainsi que son examen de dernière année dans cette matière était terminé. Et ce sera un Acceptable, Jones ! lui lança la femme blonde avec dédain alors que des clameurs d'injustice s'élevaient dans les rangs, tous ses camarades sachant parfaitement qu'il méritait un Optimal.

…

\- Et j'vais me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à plus soif ! s'exclama David en basculant sa tête en arrière dans le canapé. Putain c'est fini, fini, fini !

\- Tu oublies tes 3 ans d'apprentissage pour devenir Auror, lui rappela Robin en ricanant alors que David mimait une baguette au bout de sa main en prononçant un silencieux « Endoloris » à l'intention de son ami.

Les Gryffondor, Mary Margaret, Tink, Ruby et Killian étaient installés dans la salle commune des lions et profitaient déjà du plaisir des vacances d'été qui approchaient. Depuis que Ruby avait avoué son secret aux autres, elle semblait passer de plus en plus de temps avec le groupe, en particulier avec Mary Margaret, ce qui étonnait grandement son cousin. Celui-ci leva un sourcil en observant les deux jeunes femmes qui bavardaient avec Graham et Tink dans un coin. Finalement, la cabane hurlante et ses secrets avaient rapproché leurs deux clans et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il supposait d'ailleurs que l'amitié de Mary Margaret pour Ruby était la seule raison qui empêchait David de le balancer hors de la salle commune à grands coups de pieds.

\- Et toi Jones, tu comptes faire quoi de ta vie après Poudlard ? demanda David d'un air condescendant. A part torturer des moldus sans défense et te cuiter à la Tête de sanglier, j'veux dire...,crut-il bon d'ajouter alors que Killian agrippait discrètement les coudes du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis pour contenir ses nerfs.

\- Je…je comptais passer quelques mois à travers l'Europe, Jeff a pas mal de concerts dans le coin avec son groupe et il m'a proposé de les accompagner…

\- Mais quel brillant avenir ! s'exclama David avec dédain.

\- Et j'ai également été approché par l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre pour la saison prochaine…ça m'évitera de trop m'éloigner de Londres et d'une certaine école de formation des Aurors…, minauda le beau brun en caressant la main d'Emma installée sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

David serrait les mâchoires et se retint de répliquer sous le regard noir que lui lança la blonde. Celle-ci était finalement parvenue à obtenir 5 ASPICS et allait donc intégrer l'intensive et contraignante formation pour devenir Auror. Avec les facilités qu'elle présentait depuis toujours en défense contre les forces du mal, elle ne se voyait pas vraiment faire autre chose. Et elle fréquentait un Mangemort, quelle ironie.

\- Oh, tu ne comptes pas passer tes vacances en Irlande ? s'étonna la jeune Gryffondor en s'adressant à Killian. C'est franchement un endroit que j'aimerai voir et…

Emma n'insista pas face au silence de Killian. Alors que chacun gagnait son dortoir pour terminer ses bagages et ses derniers préparatifs avant de quitter l'école, Jones rattrapa la blonde et la retint par le bras.

\- Emma je…je sais que tu passes tes deux premières semaines de vacances dans la famille de Mary Margaret mais je me disais…, continua-t-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille, ne sachant absolument pas comment faire sa proposition.

\- Oui ? demanda la blonde en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- En fait je…j'ai une maison en Irlande. Je ne comptais pas vraiment y retourner mais…si ça te dis…enfin je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as prévu pour la suite…et je ne voudrais pas…, bégayait le beau brun en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais parlé de leur relation et d'un possible avenir. Killian savait qu'Emma n'avait pas de famille même si elle était très proche de ses amis. Etait-ce trop lui demander de passer le reste des vacances avec lui, dans cette maison familiale tellement chargée de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais ? Allait-elle paniquer, y voir une forme d'engagement ? Il n'était jusque là pas près à faire face à ses anciens démons mais quand Emma avait parlé de son souhait de découvrir l'Irlande, il s'était dit qu'après tout, cela l'aiderait peut être lui aussi à affronter son passé et à avancer.

\- Oh…, commença la jeune femme. C'est une proposition, Jones ?

\- SWAN ! C'est oui ou c'est non ? fit mine de s'offusquer ce dernier alors qu'elle prenait plaisir à le mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- C'est oui, murmura celle-ci en se rapprochant tendrement de lui.

\- Mmmmh… Même plus besoin de chocolat pour t'attirer dans mes filets, _love_ , minauda le brun dans un sourire aguicheur en attirant Emma contre lui.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard dans un profond baiser, ce qui était, comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, le meilleur moyen de le faire taire.

* * *

 _ **Non je n'ai pas disparu de la surface de la Terre :p Quoique ça m'arrangerait bien en ce moment au vu de la tonne de taff que j'ai (ouais ouais, Aspho a une vraie vie à côté en fait, c'est dingue! mdr). Encore merci pour vos favs/follows et vos reviews qui m'encouragent dans ma connerie (bravo! haha). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents et j'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_


	22. Chapitre 22

_Juin_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

\- Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? grinça Killian en se reculant dans son siège et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Aaaaaaaaah Jones, Jones, Jones…Vilain petit curieux que vous faites ! minauda la blonde platine aux cheveux permanentés en tapotant de sa plume le nez du jeune Serpentard.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils dans une grimace. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'attraper l'outil de la journaliste et de le casser en deux sous ses yeux exorbités. Enfin si, en réalité il savait ce qui le retenait. La main d'Emma posée sur son bras qui caressait doucement sa peau à travers sa chemise pour lui intimer de ne pas perdre patience. Depuis que la marque des ténèbres avait été apposée sur son bras, Killian ne portait plus que des manches longues pour éviter que la rumeur ne se propage plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait ces dernières années. Et il crevait de chaud dans ce fichu compartiment du Poudlard Express. Le fait que Rita Skeeter, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, ce soit incrustée dans le train qui allait bientôt démarrer pour les ramener à la gare de Londres, quai 9 ¾ , n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Donc, Jones…Racontez moi tout ! Je suppose que vous pleurez toutes les nuits en pensant à la fin dramatique de votre bien aimé frère et de votre tendre mère….

\- Je…Quoi ? Non ! s'énerva Killian en gigotant sur la banquette qu'il partageait avec Emma et Ruby.

La brune haussa un sourcil en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Rita Skeeter était assise sur le banc leur faisant face, entre Victor et Tink. La journaliste avait sous les yeux un cahier de prise de notes. Celui-ci flottait dans les airs grâce à un quelconque sortilège et la plume qui le surmontait traçait des lignes et des courbes rapides à la surface du papier. La fameuse plume à papote que tout le monde craignait.

\- Mmmh…Et dans quelques heures, vous foulerez de nouveau le sol de vos ancêtres, cette maison qui a été le témoin de votre enfance, du bonheur avant la tragédie que tout le monde connaît…qu'allez vous faire en y entrant pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, Jones ? continua la fausse blonde en observant Killian par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Ahem…, commença le beau brun en se grattant derrière l'oreille. Vérifier les réserves de whisky pur feu ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire impertinent, comme il savait si bien le faire dans les situations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

La plume continuait à courir sur le papier alors qu'il ne parlait même plus et qu'il n'avait prononcé que quelques mots. Tink, intriguée, se pencha discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de Rita Skeeter et retint un hoquet de stupéfaction quand elle découvrit le contenu du cahier.

\- Ses yeux ne brillent pas avec les fantômes de son passé ! s'exclama-t-elle pour contredire ce qui était noté.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Killian en haussant le ton et en attrapant au vol le carnet de la journaliste pour lui aussi prendre connaissance du contenu de son futur article.

Il eu tout juste le temps de croiser les mots « dépression », « yeux larmoyants », « une peur indicible de l'avenir » avant que Rita Skeeter ne lui arrache le calepin des mains et se dirige vers la porte de sortie du compartiment.

\- Moi, moi et moi vous remercions de votre collaboration et de tout l'intérêt que vous portez à la Gazette du Sorcier, Jones ! Nous ne manquerons pas de vous envoyer un exemplaire de l'article inédit qui vous sera consacré ! lança-t-elle en partant. Dans votre dramatique mais charmante maison irlandaise ! ne manqua-t-elle pas d'ajouter d'un air théâtral.

Killian n'osait pas bouger sous peine de fracasser son poing dans la porte qui venait de claquer derrière Skeeter. Cette dernière était arrivée à monter dans le train avant son départ, profitant que le Poudlard Express attende quelques retardataires. Elle avait rapidement trouvé la cabine que Killian partageait avec ses camarades et avait fait mine de s'intéresser à son histoire. Alors qu'elle quittait le train, elle savourait déjà les mots qui allaient raconter comment le fils du célèbre Brennan Jones avait touché le fond et finirait probablement par mettre fin à ses jours dans la maison bleue familiale.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'elle dramatise et qu'on ne peut avoir aucune confiance dans ses articles, tenta Tink pour briser le silence qui planait au dessus de leur petit groupe.

\- Mes yeux ne brillent pas ! marmonna Killian. Ils rayonnent, ils hypnotisent, ils fascinent, ils séduisent, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire charmeur. Mais ils ne brillent pas !

\- Si, ils brillent, ajouta Emma. Particulièrement quand t'abuses de la bouteille !

\- Pire, ils brillent et ils sont rouges ! renchérit Ruby en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

\- C'est pour être assortis au reste ! Vous avez remarqué comme il a le nez et les joues qui rougissent quand il picole ? babilla Tink, ne se faisant pas prier pour rejoindre les deux autres filles dans leurs railleries à l'encontre de Killian.

Le jeune Serpentard chercha du regard l'appui de Victor face à cette attaque féminine en règle. Celui-ci haussa les épaules dans un sourire, impuissant, et Killian croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un faux air boudeur en regardant le paysage qui défilait doucement au démarrage du train. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en écoutant les trois jeunes femmes qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille quand il s'agissait de s'allier contre lui.

…

Killian parcourait les allées, ne se souvenant absolument plus de l'endroit où il avait pu déposer la besace en cuir qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Alors qu'il inspectait rapidement les compartiments du troisième wagon dans lequel il venait d'entrer, une douce mélodie retint son attention. Une voix, puissante et douce à la fois, chantait non loin de lui. Elle donnait l'impression de survoler l'air ambiant et d'en faire partie en même temps. Le jeune Serpentard arrêta immédiatement ses pas, comme figé sur place. Il ne pouvait détacher son esprit de ce timbre qui semblait s'immiscer dans chaque parcelle de son être. Il frissonna et secoua la tête comme pour éclaircir ses idées. Il fallait qu'il trouve la source de ce chant, c'était comme si la moindre de ses cellules était attirée par cette voix, par cette femme. Enfin, il la trouva. Killian s'arrêta devant la porte de la cabine et jeta un œil à travers la cloison vitrée. Elle était là. Une jolie rousse, recroquevillée sur l'une des banquettes, seule. Ses jambes étaient repliées sous son menton et son regard semblait perdu dans la campagne qui défilait par la vitre du train. Soudain, elle se tut et tourna les yeux vers le brun qui, gêné, se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme pour effacer la torpeur qui s'était emparée de lui à l'écoute de sa voix. Il finit par reprendre contenance et poussa la porte du compartiment pour s'assoir sur la banquette faisant face à la jolie rousse.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-il sur un ton léger.

La jeune femme planta ses yeux verts dans l'océan des siens. Elle semblait apeurée et curieuse en même temps. Comme elle ne lui répondait toujours pas, Killian l'observa plus attentivement. Il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette fille, au château surement. Il tenta de faire remonter un maximum de souvenirs pour au moins savoir à quelle maison elle appartenait ou en quelle année elle était.

\- Ariel, je m'appelle Ariel, finit-elle par articuler au moment où Killian se rappelait enfin où il l'avait vue.

Dans le Lac Noir. La salle commune des Serpentard se trouvait sous les eaux du lac et il avait plusieurs fois aperçu une sirène qui nageait devant leurs fenêtres, qui l'hypnotisait. A chaque fois, il pouvait rester de longues minutes à l'observer et quand elle disparaissait, son esprit se reconnectait à la réalité comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était un secret partagé par de nombreux garçons chez les serpents. Les sirènes étaient habituellement des êtres infâmes, très éloignées de la beauté de cette jolie rousse qu'ils observaient tous régulièrement à travers la douce lueur du lac.

\- Mais tu es…., commença le brun en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Une sirène ? rit la rousse. Pas tout à fait. Ariel Fisher, 7ème année, Serdaigle, sourit-elle en lui tendant la main. Enfin, je ne peux plus vraiment dire ça, pas vrai ? Ariel Fisher, venant d'obtenir 3 ASPICS à Poudlard et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire du reste de sa vie, se reprit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Killian sera la main de la sublime jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il se sentit de nouveau comme hypnotisé, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la beauté qui irradiait d'elle. C'était une forme de magie contre laquelle il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir résister, lui qui était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de sa génération. _« Killian, reprends toi, t'es stupide ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas sauter sur une parfaite inconnue ! Putain que sa peau est douce…Je pourrais peut-être….Putain Swaaaaaaaan pourquoi t'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi hein ?! »_ se criait le Serpentard pour lui même. Voyant l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez le jeune homme, Ariel retira aussitôt sa main de la sienne, ce qui ramena instantanément Killian à la réalité. Il rougit aussitôt et détourna son regard pour s'intéresser au paysage par la fenêtre. _« Oh une vache ! Tiens un arbre, plein d'arbres ! Mais oui c'est bien ça Killian, concentre toi sur la nature ! La belle nature, douce, chaude et fertile…Fuuuuuuuuuck ! »._

\- Mi-sirène, mi-vélane, souffla Ariel en regardant intensément ses pieds. Et du sang de sorcier, quelque part dans tout ça…il suffit de le savoir, ajouta-t-elle en s'attendant à ce que Killian quitte le compartiment sans un mot, ce qui arrivait avec la plupart des hommes qu'elle rencontrait.

Celui-ci se décrocha de la fenêtre et parvint finalement à soutenir le regard de la jeune femme. Tout s'expliquait, ce n'était pas lui le problème. La rousse avait du sang de Vélane et quel homme pouvait réellement y résister ? Il sourit en pensant à la réaction de Swan si elle avait assisté à cette scène. Il lui parut tout de suite plus facile de se contrôler en imaginant le corps de la blonde contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur des ses cheveux dont il ne pouvait se passer. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs absolument pas se passer d'elle, toute entière. De son rire, de sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel constamment, de ses mèches folles qui s'échappaient régulièrement et qu'elle tentait désespérément de coincer derrière ses oreilles. Ses mignonnes petites oreilles si… _« Oh merde ! Swan est une foutue Vélane, c'est surement ça ! Je suis foutu, fini, mort… »_ pensa le beau brun en affichant un air inquiet.

Killian ne détachait pas ses yeux de la rousse en face de lui. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue, désespérée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un avec un don aussi extraordinaire qu'était sa voix pouvait ne pas avoir d'avenir, ne pas en imaginer un en tous cas. Soudain, alors qu'une idée illuminait ses pensées, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et l'attira à lui. La rousse se leva, l'air intriguée. Killian sorti du compartiment, les doigts de la sirène toujours entremêlés aux siens. Ils parcoururent rapidement quelques wagons avant de s'arrêter dans une allée de sièges où il repéra rapidement Jeff sur la droite, deux petits objets noirs fichés dans les oreilles et dodelinant de la tête, un cahier sur les genoux, mâchouillant un crayon avec application.

\- Jeff ! J'ai trouvé LA solution !

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, Killian croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à taper du pied, impatient. Ariel à ses côtés esquissa un sourire et d'une main, retira l'une des choses de l'oreille de Jeff, lui faisant instantanément tourner la tête, comme s'il revenait à la réalité.

\- Putain mais on peut pas avoir la paix dans ce foutu train ? souffla celui-ci dans un regard noir aux deux autres.

\- Des écouteurs, expliqua Ariel en tournant ses yeux vers Killian. C'est un truc moldu, pour écouter de la musique, c'est…assez extraordinaire comme invention, admit-elle.

Jeff ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil d'étonnement face aux mots de la jeune inconnue. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un issu du monde sorcier parler de musique avec autant d'empressement. Il fixa son regard sur la rousse et sourit bêtement.

\- Je te connais, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence. La sirène du lac noir….

\- Elle est à moitié Vélane aussi, il paraît, grogna Killian, encore honteux de son moment de faiblesse quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, continua Jeff, son sourire béat toujours collé aux lèvres.

\- Jeff, j'ai entendu cette fille chanter, c'est LA solution, _mate_ ! s'enthousiasma Killian.

Cela faisait des semaines que Jefferson appréhendait sa tournée en Europe. The Dark Ones, le groupe dans lequel il jouait depuis des années, avait une bonne réputation à Londres…mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et comble du comble, leur chanteuse, une certaine Merida venait tout juste de les laisser tomber pour devenir éleveuse de dragons en Roumanie. Certes, c'était Jeff le chanteur leader du groupe. Merida ne les rejoignait que pour certains morceaux mais sa voix claire et féminine ajoutait une réelle touche de douceur à leurs riffs parfois acérés. Et elle faisait ridiculement grimper le nombre de leurs fans masculins, ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

Killian expliqua brièvement son idée de tenter quelques répétitions du groupe avec Ariel, pour voir ce que ça donnait, pendant que les deux autres se regardaient avec une flamme idiote dans les yeux et acquiesçaient au moindre de ses mots. La jeune rousse finit par s'assoir aux côtés de Jeff et ficha l'écouteur dans son oreille, l'air totalement captivée. Killian s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la voix de la rousse le retint.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire alors que Jeff avait reprit son écriture, comme par magie, soudainement inspiré par on ne sait quoi.

\- Oh…je…J'ai bien assez d'une Vélane dans ma vie, rit-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille.

\- Ah oui, Chloé Tinker ! Enfin elle n'est qu'un quart Vélane, c'est sa mère qui est une demie Vélane donc…, commença Ariel avant que Killian ne l'interrompe en levant une main, presque traumatisé par cette nouvelle.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! grogna-t-il en roulant des yeux. Bon et bien Ariel, à bientôt…et bienvenue dans le premier jour du reste de ta vie, maintenant que tu as quelque chose à en faire, finit-il dans un sourire en rebroussant chemin.

….

\- T'as trop de chance Emma, c'est superbe l'Irlande ! Tu savais que l'arrière-arrière grand père d'August était Irlandais? C'est fou, totalement fou ! babillait Mary Margaret.

\- Quand je vous dis que tout ce qui est Irlandais est bon par définition, miauda Killian alors qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel. A dans deux semaines alors ? murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de la blonde, cherchant des yeux sa permission pour une quelconque marque d'affection en public.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Ruby. Jones est arrivé à te convaincre de te traîner dans sa garçonnière ? Mon dieu comment a-t-il fait ? Il a parlé de la cave et des chaînes ?

\- Ou des photos de lui à demi nu ruisselant de sueur après un match de Quidditch ? renchérit Tink.

\- Nooooooooon je sais ! C'est le lit king size les filles, c'est ça le secret, le lit KING SIZE ! continua Regina en riant.

Emma étouffa un grognement d'agacement. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa Killian par le col de sa chemise et sentit le beau brun sourire contre ses lèvres alors qu'ils partageaient leur premier baiser en public et que leurs amis souriaient bêtement dans un « Enfin ! » que les deux tourtereaux n'entendirent pas, perdus dans leur bonheur partagé par tous. Sauf par David qui venait de détourner les yeux et réclamait un sac à vomi.

* * *

 _ **J'ai de nouveau un peu plus de temps pour écrire donc je vais continuer à publier à un rythme habituel jusqu'à la fin de la fic ;) Merci beaucoup encore une fois pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre était un peu différent des autres mais j'avais envie de parler d'autres personnages (comment ça y'a encore beaucoup trop de Killian? Y'a jamais trop de Killian mdr). Promis dès le prochain, on retrouve notre petite troupe et le CS. Non mais d'ailleurs si les CSers ne sont pas satisfaits par la fin de ce chapitre moi je rends mon tablier et j'écris sur le RB (ou pas! mdr). Haha et spéciale dédicace à ma mate d'amouuuuur Hook972 et la méga référence à sa fic Home :D J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_


	23. Chapitre 23

_Juillet_

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Emma déposa précautionneusement l'album photo sur la pile de droite. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Killian semblait avoir disparu. Il avait probablement du descendre à la cave chercher de nouveaux cartons pour qu'ils puissent tous deux continuer à trier les souvenirs qui s'entassaient dans la maison Irlandaise. Se pensant seule, la jeune blonde récupéra l'album et l'ouvrit lentement sur ses jambes croisées. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir et elle était terriblement impatiente. Killian n'avait pas proposé de lui montrer les images de son passé et elle supposait que c'était pour ne pas les voir lui-même, il n'était peut être pas prêt à affronter tout ça. La première photo lui renvoya le portrait de deux jeunes adolescents aux yeux couleur océan. L'un était plus grand que l'autre et avait des cheveux bruns et bouclés alors qu'elle reconnu immédiatement Killian dans le plus jeune des deux garçons. Ils se tenaient par l'épaule, chacun un balai de Quidditch en main et grimaçaient face à l'objectif. Elle tourna quelques pages et son regard s'arrêta sur une sublime femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle était grande et mince, de sublimes cheveux noirs dégringolant en cascade jusqu'à sa taille. Elle les portait sur le côté et souriait avec complicité au photographe. Ses yeux bleus perçants jouaient avec les reflets de la lumière et l'image animée, comme tous les clichés magiques, la montrait prenant des poses de mannequin en riant.

\- Cléo, elle s'appelait Cléo, grogna une voix derrière Emma.

Surprise, Emma jeta l'album photo sur la pile en prenant à peine le temps de le fermer et se leva d'un bond, le rouge aux joues, faisant volte face pour affronter le regard de Killian. Pourquoi ce mec marchait-il comme un chat ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la surprenne à chaque fois ? Le beau brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant l'air coupable qui s'affichait sur les traits d'Emma. Il pouvait lire cette fille comme un livre ouvert et ça le réjouissait à chaque fois. Il fit mine de reprendre son sérieux et se racla la gorge d'un air dépité.

\- Voilà, tu sais tout, Liam était bien plus beau que moi…je ne voulais pas t'offrir un point de comparaison, lança-t-il d'un ton théâtral alors qu'Emma le fusillait du regard, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Jones, comment peux-tu rire de tout comme ça ? s'agaça-t-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- C'est toi, qui me fait rire de tout, _love_ , murmura le jeune homme en enroulant son bras autour de la taille d'Emma pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- C'est pas une réponse, baragouina la blonde alors que les lèvres de Killian se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes, ce qu'elle ne tentait nullement d'empêcher soit dit en passant.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurla une voix après que la lourde porte ait claqué avec fracas.

Emma et Killian levèrent les yeux au ciel, en même temps cette fois-ci et n'eurent d'autre choix que de se décoller l'un de l'autre pour se retourner vers l'entrée du salon. Ruby, dont ils avaient reconnu la voix, trottina jusqu'à eux, suivie de près par Victor, Jeff, Tink et Regina. Les yeux d'Emma restèrent bloqués sur le ventre de la Serpentard. Et dire qu'il lui restait encore 3 mois de grossesse, elle allait surement exploser avant l'heure !

\- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ne peut-on jamais avoir un semblant d'intimité ? râla Killian.

\- D'intimi-quoi ? souleva Tink en haussant un sourcil rieur.

\- Et pour quoi faire surtout ? demanda Ruby en enlaçant son cousin et la blonde à ses côtés.

\- Devine ? grogna Killian, faisant rougir Emma jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- QUOI ? l'invectiva Ruby en posant la main sur sa poitrine, mimant un manque d'air évident. Killian Jones, le pur, le chaste, le vertueux, s'adonnerait-il à la fornication ?

Les piques entre tous continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte de la maison familiale.

\- C'est quoi encore ? souffla Killian.

\- Quelqu'un qui a au moins la décence de frapper, ajouta Emma en quittant le salon en direction de l'entrée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit de l'autre côté de la porte ses amis David, Mary Margaret, Robin et Graham, aussi chargés que les précédents arrivants. Alors que Mary Margaret sautait au cou d'Emma et s'extasiait sur la beauté de la maison, David cru bon d'intervenir.

\- J'voulais pas venir hein ! grogna-t-il en traînant des pieds jusqu'au salon.

\- Ah mais si on m'avait demandé mon avis, tu serais pas venu, ajouta Killian dans un rictus.

\- Tadaaaaaaam ! les interrompit Ruby en commençant à déballer quelques sacs. Whisky pur feu, Biéraubeurre, Hydromel….putain ça va être bon !

…

Emma terminait de répartir les chambres quand Killian la rejoint dans le couloir du premier étage. Heureusement que la maison des Jones était immense pour accueillir tout ce petit monde.

\- Alors comme ça c'est ton anniversaire ? demanda Emma d'un air peiné.

\- Aye…, répondit Killian en baissant la tête.

\- T'aurais quand même pu me le dire ! l'apostropha la blonde.

\- Swan…Si Ruby n'était pas là tous les ans pour me le souhaiter, je ne m'en rappellerai pas moi-même ! rit le brun en poussant gentiment sa dulcinée vers les escaliers.

\- Mouais…résultat, c'est foutu pour la soirée en amoureux…, fit mine de bouder Emma dans un regard charmeur.

\- EN AMOUREUX ? s'extasia Killian. Putaiiiiiiiin Swan tu viens d'avouer que t'étais amoureuse de moi ! continua le brun dans un sourire idiot.

\- Plutôt crever ! rit franchement la blonde en descendant les marches en direction du salon pour aider ses amis à préparer la soirée.

…

\- Non Tink ! On a plus 10 ans ! s'énerva Regina en battant l'air de la main.

\- Parce que tu jouais à ça à 10 ans toi ? Je ne te félicite pas ! renchérit la petite blonde dans une grimace.

\- Bon une tournée et c'est tout, comprit ? se résigna Killian en servant les verres.

Les jeunes gens étaient assis en cercle au milieu du salon. Les bouteilles s'étaient déjà bien vidées et Tink n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de proposer un « Action ou Vérité », le genre de jeu stupide qu'elle avait encore du apprendre chez les moldus.

\- Coooooool ! Donc Killian, tu commences : action ou vérité ? demanda la petite blonde en trépignant d'impatience.

\- Ahem…vérité, je suppose ? lâcha-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde.

\- Tu m'aimes ?! quémanda Tink dans une œillade au beau brun.

\- Mais quelle est conne, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel alors que tout le monde, y comprit Tink et Emma, partait dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Quelques questions s'enchaînèrent ainsi puis ce fut au tour de David de se faire interroger, par Jefferson. Le blond hésita peu et choisi rapidement « action ».

\- Roule une pelle à Jones, siffla Jeff dans un clin d'œil.

\- NON ! hurlèrent en même temps les deux concernés par le défi alors que les filles commençaient presque à saliver de ce sublime spectacle.

\- Bah quoi, j'l'ai fait moi, j'suis pas mort ! babilla le musicien, un sourire charmeur collé sur les lèvres.

\- Un p'tit bisou, un tout petit de rien du tout, s'extasiait Tink, son regard passant successivement du blond au brun.

\- J'veux pas ses MST merci, grogna David en tournant la tête.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu préfères te changer en chien et te lécher toi-même la…, commença Killian avant d'être interrompu.

\- Franchement, vous êtes pires que des gosses ! ragea Emma. C'est juste un putain de jeu ! C'est totalement stupide votre espèce de guéguérre là ! Vous me faites honte ! Quand je pense que…

Emma se retrouva rapidement sans voix quand elle vit Killian se lever en soufflant et se diriger d'un pas sûr vers David. Avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de faire un quelconque geste pour l'arrêter, il s'agenouilla à son niveau, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et colla rapidement ses lèvres aux siennes. Killian se releva, essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main, un air dégoûté sur le visage et retourna s'assoir à sa place dans le cercle, laissant derrière lui un David en état choc.

\- Heureuse ? minauda Killian à l'intention d'Emma dans une mimique séductrice à laquelle il savait qu'elle ne pouvait résister.

\- C'était pas ton défi mais celui de David! rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tirant la langue à Killian.

Après d'autres actions et d'autres vérités plus farfelues les unes que les autres, cette soirée révéla que Regina ne portait presque jamais de culotte, que Robin s'était tapé un autre hamster dans son état d'animagus, que Graham était encore puceau et que Mary Margaret avait fait un rêve érotique avec un elfe de maison. Les jeunes gens finirent par aller se coucher les uns après les autres et Jeff se vit attribuer le canapé du salon, étant le seul célibataire de la soirée.

…

 _« Boom ! »_

\- C'est rien, j'suis tombée ! entendit Emma quand elle ouvrit un œil, réveillée par le boucan de l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Puceau mais pas farouche le Graham ! renchérit la voix de la petite blonde dans la chambre d'à côté.

Emma enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller pour faire taire ce vacarme et tenter de calmer le mal de crâne qui naissait doucement sous sa chevelure. Elle étendit son bras vers la gauche et tâta la place vide à ses côtés. La blonde grogna, contrariée de se réveiller seule et sortit enfin la tête de sous son oreiller. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et s'étira longuement avant de faire enfin basculer ses jambes sur le bord du matelas et se leva d'un pas hésitant. Une rapide inspection lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une culotte et elle essaya de se remémorer la nuit passée. Rien à faire, trou noir, néant. Elle souffla encore une fois et récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre pour se rhabiller rapidement. La jeune femme s'attacha rapidement les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute pour limiter les dégâts et après un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, entreprit de descendre les escaliers avec précaution, sa gueule de bois lui donnant l'impression d'empirer à chaque marche.

\- Les mouettes ? T'es pas sérieux ? riait Killian en tapant dans le bras de David.

Ils étaient tous deux installés à la table de la cuisine et semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. Emma écarquilla les yeux et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Killian, les coudes sur la table et la tête entre les mains.

\- Hey, love, murmura celui-ci en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.

Tout ce qu'il obtint de la blonde fut un grognement de satisfaction et la jeune femme se laissa tomber contre le torse du Serpentard.

\- J'veux mourir, baragouina-t-elle alors que David lui servait un verre de potion spéciale gueule de bois.

Killian était passé maître dans la préparation de cette potion miracle à base d'on ne savait trop quoi. Recette secrète, qu'il disait. Emma se redressa, attrapa le verre et bu son contenu d'un trait. Son regard passa du blond au brun, une incompréhension totale se lisant dans ses yeux. Et dire que la veille au soir ces deux là étaient à deux doigts de s'étriper au moindre mot de l'un ou de l'autre !

\- David me parlait de ta peur des mouettes, ricana Killian en tapotant tendrement l'épaule d'Emma.

\- QUOI ? Je…NON ! se défendit la blonde en rougissant.

\- Menteuse ! rit David en souriant aux deux tourtereaux. La dernière fois, on se promenait sur la plage et donc forcément, y'avait des mouettes…Tu l'aurais vue ! Elle sautait partout comme une folle, elle se cachait derrière moi en sautillant, elle a fini par partir en courant et se cacher dans une grotte de la falaise !

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, si ces deux là s'entendaient c'était uniquement pour se moquer d'elle dans son dos et partager les pires anecdotes à son sujet.

\- Dire que je pensais que ce serait moi ta perte, _love_ , souffla Killian. Je suis peu de choses face à une mouette! ajouta-t-il d'un air dramatique alors qu'Emma lui assénait un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le faire taire.

Elle remarqua seulement à ce moment là que Killian était en t-shirt, la marque des ténèbres bien visible à l'intérieur de son avant bras gauche alors qu'il faisait doucement tourner son café dans sa tasse. Le brun surprit le regard de la Gryffondor et lui sourit doucement. Il se sentait chez lui et n'avait rien à cacher à ses amis. A leurs amis.

…

\- J't'envoie un hibou pour te donner la date exacte ! cria Mary Margaret par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle et David étaient les derniers à quitter la maison bleue.

Dans quelques semaines, Emma emménagerait avec David, Mary Margaret et Graham dans un charmant appartement du centre de Londres. Elle attendait le jour de l'installation avec impatience même si ça signifiait quitter l'Irlande dont elle était réellement tombée amoureuse. Et pas que de l'Irlande…

\- Je le crois pas ! Pourquoi c'est lui qui a la plus grande chambre ?! s'énerva Killian en parcourant les photos que Jeff lui avait laissé de l'appartement qu'ils allaient partager en colocation après leur voyage à travers l'Europe, à quelques rues de chez Emma et les autres.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les hommes et leur besoin de grandeur, c'est bien souvent pour compenser la taille…d'autre chose ! babilla Emma dans un regard entendu au brun.

\- SWAN ! rit Killian en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Voilà donc pourquoi, j'ai une toute petite, petite, minuscule…chambre ! continua-t-il en passant une mèche de la blonde derrière son oreille.

\- Et une toute petite modestie ! renchérit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Exact ! Oh donc je dois comprendre que tu confirmes ma première insinuation ? continua le brun en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et rapprochant encore un peu plus le corps de la jeune femme du sien.

\- Evidemment, d'ailleurs pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aime ? lâcha Emma sans réfléchir.

S'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer naturellement, la Gryffondor se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa les yeux. Killian, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme et elle releva le regard. La blonde tenta un timide sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Le Serpentard se retint de rire en repensant à la fameuse prophétie de Merlin. Plus aucun mur ne se dressait à cet instant entre lui et Emma Swan et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, embrassant sa bouche, son nez, ses joues, son front, son cou et la moindre parcelle de peau qui croisait sa route, sous les gloussements satisfaits de la jeune blonde.

* * *

 _ **Héhé ce chapitre est une spéciale dédicace à mes mates Hook972 et Graham et à tous ceux qui, comme moi, shippent totalement le CaptainCharming (ou le Josh Colin, c'est au choix :D). Petit pincement au cœur pour ma part car j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic même s'il me reste encore quelques chapitres à publier! En tous cas je vous l'annonce, celui-ci est le dernier "léger", les prochains vont être beaucoup plus...intenses! Merci beaucoup à tous de suivre cette histoire. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Août_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

\- Morane passe le souafle à Troy et….l'Irlande maaaaaarque! hurla le présentateur alors que Ruby et Victor rejoignaient discrètement leurs amis dans les loges présidentielles.

\- Vous étiez où ? demanda Killian, l'air suspicieux.

\- On faisait des tacos ! grogna Ruby en se laissant tomber à côté de son cousin.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT TOUS AVEC LEURS FOUTUS TACOS ? cria Regina en gesticulant.

Le groupe d'amis avait pu obtenir des places dans les loges présidentielles grâce à Robin. La coupe du monde de Quidditch s'annonçait palpitante une fois encore et la finale opposait l'équipe d'Irlande à celle d'Angleterre dans laquelle l'ancien Gryffondor occupait le poste de batteur. Il avait décidé d'arrêter ses études à Poudlard pour se consacrer entièrement à sa passion et se révélait être l'un des meilleurs joueurs que l'équipe d'Angleterre ait connu depuis longtemps. Mais cela ne semblait apparemment pas suffire car les verts Irlandais menaient par 90 points à 70.

\- Putain s'ils gagnent et qu'il faut se farcir encore une fois leurs foutus farfadets, je te brûle, Jones, baragouina David qui s'était levé de son siège et était presque prêt à sauter sur le terrain pour aider son ami Robin et l'équipe anglaise.

Killian et David avaient enterré la hache de guerre voilà de cela plusieurs semaines mais ils n'étaient pas encore prêts, l'un comme l'autre, à tomber d'accord sur tout. A commencer par le Quidditch.

\- J'suis sûr que comme tout le monde, Nolan cache une photo de Morane dans sa table de nuit…, minauda Killian d'un air entendu.

\- Ah parce que toi oui ? renchérit Tink, les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

Morane, la jeune poursuiveuse de l'équipe Irlandaise était une véritable légende, plus connue pour ses photos osées dans Sorcier Hebdo que pour ses prouesses sur le terrain. La belle brune aux yeux bleus avait cette année encore été élue sportive la plus sexy du monde sorcier.

\- Je….non…pas du tout…, se justifia Killian en tournant le regard vers Emma, s'attendant à une pique acérée de sa part, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Mais la blonde ne réagissait pas, elle était comme perdue dans ses pensées. Les yeux fixés sur le match, elle semblait captivée et le brun préféra penser qu'elle était subjuguée par ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain.

\- Darren O'Hare, ça, ça mérite le tiroir d'une table de nuit ! babilla Regina, soudainement plus enthousiaste.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Tink, l'air sincèrement intéressé.

\- Le gardien là ! Tu vois pas son p'tit cul moulé dans son mignon petit pantalon blanc ? Ils ont eu une riche idée les Irlandais quand même pour leurs tenues, ajouta Ruby dans une œillade suggestive alors que Victor lui donnait un coup de coude.

Tandis que les filles continuaient de s'extasier sur le corps de rêve du gardien et capitaine de l'équipe d'Irlande, Killian s'était rapproché de la barrière sur laquelle était appuyé David et s'y accouda à son tour.

\- J'me fous qu'ils gagnent, rit-il dans un coup d'épaule au blond. J'pense que je n'ai plus vraiment le droit de supporter une autre équipe que la mienne, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

\- J'te promets tes farfadets j'te les prends, j'te les….commença le blond avant que l'information ne monte à son cerveau. Tu quoi ?

\- C'était marqué dans le contrat, mon contrat d'attrapeur pour l'équipe d'Angleterre, sourit Killian, comme s'il cherchait l'approbation du meilleur d'ami d'Emma.

\- Oh…

Killian lisait clairement une forme de respect dans le regard du blond à ce moment là. Mais ce dernier était bien trop fier pour faire une quelconque remarque et sa réaction fut sans appel.

\- Heureusement que nous serons là pour Emma, tu seras surement bien trop occupé, lâcha le blond dans un grognement qu'il voulu le plus condescendant possible.

Cela n'entacha en rien la bonne humeur de Killian qui reporta son attention sur le match, impatient d'entamer ses entraînements avec ses futurs coéquipiers et d'annoncer la nouvelle à Emma qui n'était pas encore au courant. Il n'entendit d'ailleurs pas cette dernière qui insultait copieusement Mary Margaret quelques rangs derrière. Aussi loin que chacun se souvienne, les deux meilleures amies n'avaient jamais haussé le ton l'une envers l'autre et l'attitude d'Emma sembla étrange à tous ce jour là.

…

\- Je ne crois pas que soit une bonne idée, lâcha Emma avec détermination.

\- Je…pardon ?

Killian n'en revenait pas. Il avait imaginé toutes les réactions possibles de la blonde à l'annonce de son nouveau poste dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. De la joie, de l'admiration, de la fierté, de l'inquiétude même. Tout sauf…ça.

\- Tu es un mangemort Jones, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'agir comme tu le fais depuis des mois, juste comme si tu avais une vie _normale_ , scanda la jeune femme en roulant des yeux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…, siffla Killian en adoptant la même position que la bonde qui lui faisait face. Tu as toujours été celle qui dédramatisait, qui m'expliquait que ce n'était pas grave, que…

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave ! sourit la blonde. C'est même plutôt…une bonne chose, continua-t-elle sur un air entendu.

Killian haussa un sourcil en direction d'Emma. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, détendue. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi de sa condition de mangemort. A vrai dire, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Emma avait accepté ce qu'il était sans sourciller, c'était presque ce qui les avait rapproché finalement. Et depuis, la marque des ténèbres sur son bras s'était tue, il n'avait jamais été appelé par qui que ce soit.

\- C'est même…excitant…, continua Emma en se rapprochant de lui.

La jeune femme attira le beau brun à elle en agrippant le col de la chemise qu'il portait toujours négligemment entrouverte. Elle commença par déposer de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire et s'aventura rapidement tout près de son oreille. Killian sentait le souffle chaud de la jeune femme au creux de son cou et il glissa doucement ses mains dans le dos de la blonde, ses doigts s'aventurant prudemment sous le léger T-shirt qu'elle portait ce soir là. Les deux jeunes gens étaient seuls dans la tente, leurs amis les attendant patiemment au banquet qui se tenait quelques allées plus loin pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

\- Emma, il faut qu'on…., tenta Killian qui voulait une explication.

Il voulait comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme était tellement perdue dans ses pensées ces derniers temps. Il souhaitait savoir pourquoi tout à coup elle aimait autant le fait qu'il soit un mangemort et en quoi c'était incompatible avec un poste d'attrapeur alors qu'elle l'avait toujours poussé pour qu'il entre dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais le beau brun n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Emma capturait déjà ses lèvres entre les siennes et pressait un peu plus fort son corps contre lui. Elle recula de quelques pas, l'enserrant toujours de son étreinte, une main glissée dans ses cheveux en bataille, la deuxième glissant doucement dans son dos et se faufilant sous la ceinture de son jean. Les fesses d'Emma rencontrèrent rapidement la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce principale. Ces tentes de sorciers semblaient minuscules de l'extérieur mais étaient de vrais palaces à l'intérieur. Celle-ci comptait un salon, une cuisine et pas moins de sept chambres doubles, ainsi qu'une salle à manger sur la table de laquelle Emma se retrouva bien vite assise. Killian profita de cet infime détachement pour reculer d'un pas et observer attentivement la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? lâcha celle-ci l'air contrarié.

Le beau brun ne lui connaissait pas cette expression. Les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient semblaient emplis de désir et de violence en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Swan ? articula-t-il en hochant la tête, tentant d'afficher tout l'amour qu'il pouvait dans un timide sourire.

\- Rien. Rien du tout, marmonna la blonde en l'attirant de nouveau à lui.

Il se laissa faire et la jeune femme lui passa tendrement la main sur la joue, faufilant ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire et jusque dans son cou.

\- Je ne peux pas juste avoir envie de toi ? Maintenant, tout de suite ? ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire coquin en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 _« Tu réfléchiras plus tard… »_ fut la seule pensée qui vint au brun quand Emma, d'une pression sur ses hanches, l'appuya un peu plus fort contre elle et plongea sur sa bouche avec gourmandise.

Killian eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres que la blonde cherchait déjà sa langue avec avidité. Le jeune homme, étonné par la violence qu'elle mettait dans ce baiser, la laissa prendre les commandes. Emma, de ses deux mains, agrippa la chemise du brun sans lâcher sa bouche et l'ouvrit d'un geste, quelques boutons volant à travers la pièce. Elle fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules de Killian et glissa ses mains dans la toison brune qui recouvrait le torse de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci fit courir ses doigts sous le T-shirt de la blonde. Quand enfin il découvrit la peau nue de la jeune femme, il ne put retenir un sourire. Elle était tellement belle, il la voulait, il ne voulait qu'elle, pour la première fois de sa vie il était convaincu qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais qu'Emma Swan. Cette dernière ne lui laissa que peu de répit et parti à l'attaque de sa ceinture alors qu'elle emprisonnait le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Soudain, Killian senti le corps de la blonde se relâcher contre lui et il eut l'impression qu'une larme roulait de sa joue à son propre cou. Il se recula, gardant ses mains fermement cramponnées à la taille de la jeune femme. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle pleurait. Silencieusement, d'épaisses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Son regard n'exprimait plus rien, il était vide. Killian eu l'impression de faire face à un automate.

\- Swan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Emma, putain, Emmaaaaaa ! s'inquiéta-t-il alors que la blonde ne lui répondait même plus.

Il la fit glisser de la table et elle manqua s'effondrer quand il tenta de la remettre sur ses pieds. Au même instant, des détonations et des hurlements retentirent à l'extérieur de la tente. Killian, partagé entre la peur et l'incompréhension, prit Emma dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé tout proche. Il enfila rapidement sa chemise tombée au sol et se précipita à l'entrée pour découvrir des dizaines, des centaines de sorciers peut être qui courraient dans tous les sens. Les tentes étaient renversées, des sorts fusaient en tous sens et le ciel étoilé était teinté d'une étrange lueur verte. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Emma qui semblait presque apaisée, toujours allongée, il mit un pied à l'extérieur et chercha ses amis des yeux dans la foule terrorisée. Il ne remarqua pas que le bras de la blonde venait de retomber mollement contre le canapé, sa baguette au bout des doigts. Alors qu'une lueur nouvelle semblait éclairer l'obscurité ambiante, Killian leva les yeux au ciel et la reconnu en un instant. La marque des ténèbres, immense, dominant leur tente comme un présage de mort. Elle illuminait le ciel, tel un fantôme au milieu de la nuit, un nuage nauséabond. Le brun n'eut pas le temps d'en voir davantage que David et Mary Margaret arrivèrent en courant à sa hauteur, talonnés de près par Tink et Ruby.

\- Putain mais ils sont où?! cria David en entrant dans la tente et découvrant qu'elle était vide, à l'exception d'Emma.

\- Qui ? interrogea Killian qui avait l'impression qu'il allait juste se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.

\- Mais les autres ! Robin, Graham, Victor, Regina…Ils étaient devant nous, on devait se rejoindre ici ! Il faut aller les chercher !

\- Ne sois pas stupide Nolan, on va se faire tuer ! grogna Ruby qui tentait de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Killian tenta de se reconnecter à la réalité. La situation était grave, il fallait prendre une décision. Les mangemorts avaient apparemment envahit la plaine occupée par les campeurs et décimaient tout sur leur passage. La vision de la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la tente lui revint à l'esprit et tout devint clair. C'était lui qu'ils cherchaient. Il devait partir, s'éloigner de ses amis, le plus loin possible, s'il voulait les protéger. Personne ne remarqua Tink qui s'était agenouillée auprès d'Emma, toujours inconsciente. La petite blonde, prise d'un doute, attrapa la baguette de l'ancienne Gryffondor et murmura un « priori incantatum » pour savoir quel avait été le dernier sort lancé. La baguette d'Emma cracha un petit nuage de fumée verte, projetant l'image réduite de la marque des ténèbres, la même qui trônait au dessus de leur tente depuis quelques minutes déjà. La Serdaigle tourna un regard vers les autres qui restaient sans voix. C'était donc Emma qui les avait dénoncés. Cela expliquait son comportement des derniers jours, sa colère, sa distance. Elle avait été manipulée, par la magie noire, par le seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- L'imperium…, murmura Killian, la voix brisée.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien ! s'écria Mary Margaret, les larmes aux yeux, n'ayant absolument rien entendu de ce qu'avait dit le brun. Killian ! Elle ne voulait pas, elle n'y est pour rien, ils se sont servis d'elle ! continua-t-elle en pleurant cette fois ci.

Le beau brun s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.

\- Je le sais, je le sais très bien, expliqua-t-il doucement en pressant le bras de la petite brune pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle part avec moi, annonça-t-il à la ronde en désignant Emma du menton. Ils vont la chercher elle aussi, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité avec nous, retrouvez les autres, partez ! intima-t-il en plongeant un regard décidé dans les yeux de David.

Le blond hésita un instant mais comprit toute la détermination qui habitait Killian à ce moment là. Même si David n'approuvait pas encore cette relation, même s'il haïssait tout ce que représentaient le passé et la famille de Killian Jones, il savait que c'était la meilleure solution et que le jeune homme protègerait Emma, quoiqu'il advienne. Alors que l'ancien Gryffondor hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement et poussait doucement une Mary Margaret tremblotante vers la sortie, un éclair bleu envahi la pièce. Les jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Merci, Blondie…., murmura le nouvel arrivant à l'oreille d'Emma.

Il était grand et élégant, un costume parfaitement ajusté mettant en valeur son port altier. Il aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel parfait gentleman. Sauf qu'il avait les cheveux bleus. Dressés ridiculement sur sa tête et…bleus. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il enserrait de son bras gauche la gorge d'Emma qui était bien réveillée cette fois-ci et de sa main droite, il pointait sa baguette sur le cou de la blonde.

\- Je…suis…désolée…, articula Emma alors qu'elle était emportée, avec l'ensemble de ses amis, dans un nuage bleu qui balaya la tente.

* * *

 _ **Merci, merci, merci encore et toujours, vous savez pourquoi (oui promis, ceux qui m'envoient des photos de Colin nu pour me remercier ne seront pas dénoncés ici!). Comme prévu, on approche doucement de la fin de la fic et comme il fallait s'en douter...c'est le moment où ça part totalement en cacahuète :D Non mais franchement je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de cette histoire mais faudrait sérieusement penser à la faire enfermer haha! Ne cherchez pas mille ans sur Google, les noms des joueurs de l'équipe d'Irlande sont les mêmes que dans HP (et les farfadets aussi mais qui se soucie des farfadets? ^^). Oh et je suppose aussi que vous aurez reconnu le perso qui apparaît à la fin du chapitre hihihi. Je vous poste la suite très vite (enfin si vous voulez, sinon on arrête là hein mdr!). J'attends vos avis avec impatience (et n'oubliez pas les photos! :D)**_


	25. Chapitre 25

_Août_

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

\- Il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal Jones, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher…, continuait Voldemort alors que l'homme aux cheveux bleus, un mangemort du nom d'Hadès, appuyait un peu plus fort sa baguette contre le cou d'Emma.

Killian, Emma, David, Mary Margaret, Tink et Ruby s'étaient retrouvés emportés par le sort du mangemort. Ils se tenaient maintenant dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow et un frisson traversa le corps du beau brun quand il aperçut également Milah qui serrait Harry dans ses bras alors que Gold pointait sa baguette sur elle. D'autres mangemorts étaient présents, une bonne quinzaine, à visage découvert. Killian reconnu Neal Cassidy qui avait surement pu quitter Azkaban sur ordre de Voldemort.

\- POURQUOI ? s'écria l'ex Serpentard. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé avec la marque ? Pourquoi les avoir emmenés ici ? Laissez les partir, tous, immédiatement ! continua-t-il en s'avançant vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Il se trouve qu'il me manquait une donnée la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, Jones…, siffla Voldemort entre ses dents. La marque des ténèbres ne fonctionne pas quand elle est mise à l'épreuve du véritable amour, continua-t-il alors que la baguette s'enfonçait un peu plus sur la peau d'Emma.

Killian chercha en vain sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et tourna les yeux vers le ricanement qui s'éleva sur sa gauche au même moment. Cruella Feinberg, leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, venait de sortir de l'ombre et tenait dans sa main toutes les baguettes des jeunes gens.

\- Vous…, grogna Killian en serrant les mâchoires.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de rejoindre le groupe de mangemorts aux côtés de Voldemort. Killian se retourna vers ses quatre amis qui n'avaient pas bronché depuis le début. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Aucune belle répartie, aucun sarcasme, rien. Il se sentait vide, profondément désolé pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer. S'il avait accepté la proposition de Gold il y a des mois de cela, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui et la vie de tous ces innocents ne serait pas menacée.

\- Relâchez-la ! Nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez mais relâchez Emma, s'il vous plaît ! implora Mary Margaret dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi personne ne l'a-t-il encore fait taire ?! siffla Voldemort en roulant des yeux.

D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit disparaître Mary Margaret et David qui lui tenait la main.

\- OU SONT-ILS ? hurla Emma qui avait reprit totalement ses esprits et n'était plus sous le sortilège de l'Imperium.

\- Oh disons que…Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la Chambre des Secrets ne soit pas aussi terrible qu'on le raconte…, minauda Gold dans un sourire.

\- Ne leur faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie…, bégaya Emma en se remémorant toutes les légendes à propos de cette pièce souterraine qui abritait un basilic, cet énorme serpent qui pouvait vous tuer d'un seul regard.

\- Pitié, j'ai horreur des jérémiades, Blondie, marmonna Hadès en poussant négligemment la blonde devant lui.

Les lèvres du mangemort prononcèrent le sortilège impardonnable avant même que Killian ait pu se précipiter aux côtés de la jeune femme. En un instant, Emma se tordit de douleur sous les ricanements satisfaits des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres. Leurs gloussements n'arrivaient pas à couvrir les hurlements de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Secouée de spasmes, elle subissait de plein fouet la douleur insupportable infligée par le sortilège Doloris qu'Hadès venait de lancer. Ruby et Tink se précipitèrent pour retenir Killian qui fonçait tête baissée vers le groupe de mangemorts.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire ! lui intima Ruby. Tu n'as pas ta baguette Killian ! Tu ne peux rien faire !

Enfin, Hadès abaissa le bras et Emma se recroquevilla sur le sol. Killian était en train de bouillir intérieurement. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se rende. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne les forces du seigneur des ténèbres. Pour la sauver. Pour les sauver tous. Alors qu'il se dégageait de l'emprise de ses amies et se dirigeait d'un pas calme vers le seigneur des ténèbres, Emma rouvrit les yeux et parvint difficilement à s'agenouiller. Elle lut instantanément la décision de Killian dans son regard. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Killian…non…plutôt crever Killian…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le brun s'arrêta instantanément en entendant la voix d'Emma. Il se précipita à ses côtés et la serra contre lui, oubliant un instant l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

\- Je t'aime Emma…, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il lui avait promis une troisième fois, un « je t'aime » dont elle pourrait se souvenir sans en rire. Et quand les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, le brun se rendit compte que ce n'était pas que la troisième fois. C'était surement aussi la dernière.

\- Ils ont tué mes parents Killian…ils t'ont prit Liam…ils t'ont prit ta mère…je t'en supplie, continua la blonde dans son oreille.

Elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas s'allier à ces monstres. Ils avaient fait trop de mal autour d'eux, ils en faisaient encore en torturant Emma. La blonde capta le regard bleu océan de Killian et y vit le combat intérieur que menait le jeune brun.

\- Je tiendrai Killian, je tiend….AAAAAARG ! hurla la blonde quand Hadès lui lança un nouveau sortilège Doloris en soupirant et qu'elle se mit à convulser dans les bras de Killian.

\- Pa-thé-ti-que ! souffla Voldemort en se rapprochant du couple.

Quand Emma eu fini de trembler et retomba mollement contre lui, Killian s'assura que sa poitrine se soulevait encore au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Il l'allongea doucement et se leva d'un bond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre que je choisisse votre camp ou pas ? demanda-t-il avec violence, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Vous voyez Jones, je voulais seulement vous compter sur mon tableau d'honneur, vous le fils du célèbre Brennan Jones, l'un de mes plus fidèles partisans…, commença Voldemort en hochant la tête d'un air désolé. Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père…Sauf les yeux, vous avez les yeux de votre…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME LUI ! s'écria Killian en serrant les poings.

\- Mais vous avez résisté…et je déteste qu'on me résiste. Vous n'êtes rien Jones, qu'une misérable petite vermine juste capable de…

\- IL N'EST PAS RIEN ! hurla Emma qui tentait de se relever avec l'aide de Tink et Ruby qui s'étaient précipitées à son secours.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un nouvel éclair jaillit de la baguette d'Hadès sous l'œil satisfait de Voldemort. Les hurlements de la blonde retentirent de nouveau, son corps prenait des angles difficilement imaginables, du sang coulait maintenant de son nez et de sa bouche dans un spectacle insoutenable. Killian voulu se précipiter à ses côtés mais fut projeté à plusieurs mètres d'un simple coup de baguette par Mr Gold. Il atterri lourdement sur le sol. Les cris d'Emma n'en finissaient plus, ils se répercutaient à l'intérieur de sa tête, de son cœur, de son corps tout entier. Il avait l'impression de souffrir avec elle. Quand il arriva à se relever, l'horreur avait laissé place au silence. Son cœur rata un battement. Killian tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt, Emma se tordait encore de douleur. Il la vit. Elle était étendue dans les bras de Tink. Livide. La petite blonde releva les yeux vers Killian et ne put lui cacher les larmes qui coulaient en flots discontinus sur ses joues. Le brun secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette image, se réveiller enfin de ce foutu cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

\- Bye bye Blondie ! babilla Hadès dans un sourire satisfait.

\- Elle est morte Jones, susurra Voldemort. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, c'est à cause de toi tout ça ! continua-t-il en se rapprochant du brun et abandonnant le vouvoiement pour affirmer son autorité sur le jeune homme.

Killian n'entendait plus rien, il était tombé à genoux. Il ne voulait plus lever les yeux, ne plus voir tout ça, il n'y avait rien à voir, ça n'avait pas existé. Une douleur intense lui traversa le crâne quand Voldemort lui agrippa les cheveux d'une main pour lui relever le visage et lui appuya sa baguette dans le cou de l'autre.

\- Fais ton choix, Jones ! Rejoins nous, CHOISIS NOUS ! lui intima le seigneur des ténèbres en accentuant sa prise.

\- Plutôt crever…, furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche alors qu'il pensait de toutes ses forces à Emma qui murmurait à son oreille quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures et des secondes à la fois qu'il avait entendu la voix d'Emma pour la dernière fois. Soudain, Killian senti des doigts qui lui mettaient de force une baguette dans la main et relevaient son bras droit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit Harry, innocemment assis à quelques mètres. Dans la ligne de mire de sa baguette. Neal Cassidy emprisonnait Milah de son bras et la tenait éloignée en lui appuyant un poignard sous la gorge.

\- Tue…le…, demanda doucement Voldemort au brun qui tentait de se soustraire à son emprise.

\- Jamais ! C'est un gamin, un putain de gamin…, cracha le jeune homme alors que les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tellement longtemps roulaient sur ses joues.

Sa main était comme collée à la baguette, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Il sentait la volonté de Voldemort s'immiscer à l'intérieur de lui. _« Le sortilège de l'Imperium… »_ comprit le brun. Il posa enfin son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait le corps d'Emma. Ruby et Tink avaient reculé, elles se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, tétanisées.

\- TUE-LE ! répéta le seigneur des ténèbres en tirant plus fort sur les cheveux bruns de Killian.

Le jeune homme savait que tout pouvait se terminer. Il suffisait de le vouloir, son père le lui avait répété assez souvent. Un simple « Avada Kedavra ». _« Il suffit de le vouloir, Killian, de le vouloir assez fort »_. Le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps d'Emma, allongé à quelques mètres. Soudain, il lui sembla que la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait légèrement. Un infime mouvement mais il en était presque sûr. Emma était vivante. Ou l'idée qu'elle le soit était la seule chose qui pouvait encore l'empêcher de céder aux forces du mal. Il fallait qu'il y croie. Killian inspira à travers ses larmes et rassembla toutes ses forces pour lutter contre l'Imperium. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Voldemort et Mr Gold, il lâcha la baguette. Furieux, le seigneur des ténèbres s'en empara et d'un geste, prononça la formule. Le sort atteignit Milah de plein fouet. La jeune femme brune était arrivée à se défaire de l'emprise du cracmol et s'était jetée devant son fils pour le protéger. Milah venait de se sacrifier pour sauver son enfant. La stupeur de son geste figea tous les mangemorts et Cruella en lâcha même les baguettes qu'elle tenait encore en main. Tink, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la femme blonde se précipita pour les ramasser. Killian quant à lui avait profité de cet instant de flottement pour tenter de rejoindre le corps d'Emma.

\- Killian non ! C'est trop tard ! Il faut partir ! Il faut transplaner, on a nos baguettes ! l'invectiva Ruby en le retenant par le bras.

\- PAS SANS ELLE ! hurla Killian en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de sa cousine.

En disant cela, il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Emma. Elle était livide, le sang sur son visage commençait à sécher. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, aucun de ses membres ne bougeait. Il avait probablement du rêver. Ou peut être pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Harry ici, ni même Milah. Le gamin était assis à côté du corps de sa mère, babillant gaiement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ok Killian ! dit Tink qui venait de voir les yeux de son ami tournés vers l'enfant. On y va, on les récupère et on transplane !Je te retrouve dans le lit King Size, lâcha-t-elle en quittant les deux bruns et courant vers Harry, espérant que Killian aurait comprit l'allusion et qu'il transplanerait avec Ruby et le corps d'Emma jusqu'à la maison de son enfance.

La petite blonde n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre Harry qu'un éclair vert le frappait de plein fouet et semblait rebondir sur sa peau rose. Tink s'arrêta net et retint son souffle. Bizarrement, le bambin continuait de babiller des choses incompréhensibles dans son coin. Il était vivant alors qu'il venait de recevoir un sortilège de mort en pleine poitrine, lancé par un Voldemort excédé.

Le silence emplit le cimetière. Des « pops » caractéristiques de transplanages se firent rapidement entendre. Killian et Ruby, qui venaient de s'agenouiller près d'Emma pour l'emporter dans leur fuite relevèrent les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir l'éclair de la mort ricocher sur l'enfant et se retourner contre le seigneur des ténèbres. En une seconde, il ne resta plus qu'un peu de poussière à l'endroit où se tenait Voldemort.

Les mangemorts, voyant leur maître détruit, se volatilisaient les uns après les autres, en célèbres lâches qu'ils étaient. Tink rejoignit rapidement ses amis, Harry pépiant joyeusement dans ses bras et le corps de Milah flottant à quelques centimètres du sol derrière elle. Killian releva le buste d'Emma contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces pendant que ses deux amies posaient leurs mains sur la jeune femme pour tous les emmener loin d'ici. Le brun sentait des pulsations battre contre lui, il en était sûr. Emma était vivante, il le savait. Quand ils s'enfoncèrent tous ensemble dans le tourbillon qui les menait à la maison bleue irlandaise, il se demanda si ce n'était pas les battements de son propre cœur à l'agonie qui résonnaient dans le corps sans vie d'Emma.

* * *

 _ **#BOOM ! *Aspho part se cacher loin pendant qu'EvilCroco appelle les secours pour qu'ils viennent réanimer les CSers qui viennent de tomber comme des mouches à la lecture de ce chapitre***_


	26. Chapitre 26

_3 ans plus tard…_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

\- Non je n'irai pas !

\- Tink, ne sois pas stupide, c'est le mariage de Jeff et Ariel! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, fis mine de pleurnicher Killian en attrapant son amie par le bras.

\- Jones, on ne t'a jamais apprit à te taire dans un cimetière? grogna David en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle n'aurait pas voulu que je me taise.

\- Si elle aurait voulu.

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- CHUUUUUUUUT ! intima une vieille dame qui se recueillait sur une tombe à proximité.

Les jeunes gens, comme tous les ans, étaient venus se recueillir sur la tombe de leur amie. Certains l'avaient connue mieux que d'autres mais tous savaient qu'elle s'était sacrifiée. Pas seulement pour lui mais pour eux tous. Alors que chacun quittait doucement le cimetière, Killian s'attarda quelques instants près de la pierre tombale, sa main effleurant la tranche marbrée et glacée. Il repensa à tous les instants qu'il avait passé avec elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la gamine qui gambadait joyeusement vers lui.

\- TONTON KILLYYYYYYY ! s'écria une petite voix qui se précipitait vers le beau brun.

\- Robin, pourquoi n'était-elle pas dans la voiture ? Les cimetières ne sont pas faits pour les gosses, abruti ! ROBIN ! entendait-on crier Regina depuis le parking.

La petite était déjà lovée dans les bras de Killian qui la ramenait vers ses parents sans se presser.

\- Dis tonton Killy, elle te manque ? demanda l'enfant avec son innocence habituelle.

\- Souvent, admit-il en souriant à la gamine qui était aussi blonde que sa mère était brune.

\- A moi aussi, fit mine de compatir la petite alors qu'elle n'avait jamais connu celle qui aujourd'hui ne quitterait pas les pensées du jeune homme.

\- LUNA ! s'écria Regina en arrachant sa fille des bras de Killian. Je t'ai expliqué 100 fois qu'on ne s'enfuit pas loin des adultes comme ça !

\- Bah tonton Killy c'est un adulte !

Les jeunes gens sur le parking étouffèrent un rire collectif pendant que Killian se grattait derrière l'oreille en esquissant un rictus. Cette gamine lui faisait toujours penser à une autre blonde, celle qui lui manquait tellement en ce jour si particulier.

…

\- _« Mr Gold, ancien professeur à Poudlard et révélé comme l'un des plus fervents partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a reçu le baiser du détraqueur ce matin même… »_ , lu Ruby à voix haute alors que le hibou venu déposer la Gazette du Sorcier attendait patiemment qu'une pièce soit glissée dans la bourse qu'il portait à la patte.

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la terrible nuit dont tous se souvenaient encore dans les moindres détails. Victor passa tendrement un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne. Il avait eu de la chance ce soir là. Regina et Robin avaient pu transplaner et, à cause ou grâce à la petite Luna qui grandissait dans son ventre, la brune avait emporté dans sa téléportation tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. En l'occurrence, Graham et lui-même. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés dans un parc d'attraction, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là. Encore un tour de la petite sorcière à naître. Ils étaient perdus mais vivants.

\- Harry, donne-moi ça, immédiatement ! cria soudain Mary Margaret en cavalant à travers la cuisine, interrompant l'intimité des deux amoureux.

Le bambin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'enfiler l'une des culottes de la petite brune sur la tête et de courir à travers toute la maison ainsi affublé. Sur le sous vêtement, au niveau des fesses, il était écrit _« Cause du réchauffement climatique »_. Encore une merveilleuse idée de cadeau de son cher et tendre. D'ailleurs, David n'était pas très loin derrière et riait du spectacle. Il était heureux. Juste heureux qu'ils soient tous réunis en ce jour si particulier. Il y avait trois ans de ça, Mary Margaret et lui avaient été transportés dans une salle souterraine obscure dont ils avaient trouvé la sortie sans trop de difficultés. Ils avaient atterris dans les toilettes du 2ème étage de Poudlard et avaient cru bon d'avertir le Directeur de ce qui se tramait dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Celui-ci avait immédiatement transplané et on ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Chacun supposait qu'il avait prit peur, soupçonné depuis des années d'être lui-même un mangemort.

\- Viens là ! commenta Will en attrapant son fils qui filait déjà vers les escaliers et en lui retirant le sous vêtement qu'il avait sur la tête, le jetant un peu plus loin.

La culotte atterrit sur Tink et Graham qui étaient vautrés sur le canapé devant des dessins animés moldus, la petite Luna installée entre eux deux. Elle avait épuisé ses parents qui étaient partis s'allonger à l'étage, prétextant une extrême fatigue. Tous dans la maison irlandaise avaient échangé des regards pleins de sous entendus, se doutant bien que ces deux là n'allaient surement pas beaucoup dormir. Les jeunes gens avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver pendant deux semaines chaque mois d'Août dans cette maison qui avait fini de sceller leur amitié quelques années plus tôt lors d'une stupide partie d' « Action ou Vérité ». L'espace ne manquait pas et tout le monde avait au fil du temps trouvé sa place. C'était ce que se disait Killian, cherchant à quitter l'étage pour fuir les râles suspects qui s'échappaient de la chambre de Regina et Robin, quand il discerna le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée. Un pressentiment fit accélérer les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Les babillements des deux gamins en bas des escaliers dissipèrent ses derniers doutes. Et enfin, il l'entendit. Cette douce voix grave dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre et ralenti au dernier moment, prenant un air nonchalant pour cacher son empressement.

\- Swan, lança-t-il en arrivant au bas des marches.

\- Jones, répondit la blonde en levant des yeux brillants vers lui alors que David et Mary Margaret la débarrassaient déjà de son sac de voyage et de son balai volant estampillé « Brigade des Aurors, 1er bataillon ».

\- Je croyais que tu ne rentrais que la semaine prochaine, releva Killian en prenant un air boudeur.

Il ne manqua pas de remarquer les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux de la jeune femme et la griffure toute fraîche qui barrait sa joue droite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait terminé sa formation pour devenir Auror quelques semaines plus tôt et enchaînait déjà les missions, plus risquées les unes que les autres. Et elle adorait ça. Le beau brun esquissa un sourire. C'était sa Swan, sa survivante, sa sauveuse.

\- Oh mais j'voudrais pas déranger, allez à la semaine prochaine ! répondit la jeune femme en faisant mine de faire demi tour.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée, bloquant le passage de sa haute stature.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, Swan, minauda-t-il en haussant un sourcil charmeur.

\- Monsieur Jones, est-ce une tentative de corruption ? Ma baguette en a torturé certains pour moins que ça…, murmura la blonde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire.

\- Mmmmh je doute que tu puisses résister longtemps à la torture de ma propre _baguette_ …

\- Hého ! Y'a des enfants ici ! les rabroua David en prenant un air outré.

Les deux tourtereaux rirent de bon cœur et rejoignirent leurs amis au bar de la cuisine. Emma expliqua qu'elle avait pu terminer sa mission plus tôt, Belle French ayant été capturée quelques jours auparavant alors qu'elle tentait de s'introduire dans un élevage de dragons en Roumanie pour s'y cacher. Une jeune femme aux cheveux de feu l'avait ligotée et torturée avec une tasse à thé ébréchée avant que la brigade des Aurors dont faisait partie Emma ne prenne en charge la fugitive. Killian ne manqua pas de reconnaître Merida, l'ancienne chanteuse de The Dark Ones dans la description qu'en fit la blonde. Quant à Belle, elle était accusée de haute trahison par le Ministère de la magie pour avoir aidé Mr Gold à fuir après la mort du seigneur des ténèbres et elle allait certainement passer une bonne partie de sa vie derrière les barreaux.

\- Emma, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissante ! s'exclama Tink. Graham et moi avons prévu un petit week end en France et il était hors de question que j'accompagne ton crétin de mec à ce mariage !

\- Surtout qu'avec sa nouvelle tenue officielle, il se la pète encore plus que d'habitude! renchérit Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non mais Capitaine Killian Jones quoi ! fit remarquer le beau brun en roulant des épaules.

Désormais, il n'était plus seulement attrapeur. Quelques jours plus tôt, il était passé Capitaine de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Et il n'en était pas peu fier.

\- Tu vas voir Emma, ce mariage va être magnifique ! commenta Mary Margaret avec sa niaiserie habituelle. J'espère que je vais attraper le bouquet ! minauda-t-elle en sautillant.

Emma échangea un regard avec Killian et tous deux esquissèrent une grimace de dégoût. Les traditions, le protocole, les grandes mondanités, très peu pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Ils partageaient bien plus, une chose que beaucoup leur enviaient. Le véritable amour. Le même amour qui avait tué Voldemort. En se sacrifiant, Milah avait laissé cette marque profondément ancrée dans la chair de son fils, le protégeant à tout jamais de la magie la plus noire qui soit. Le sort avait ricoché. C'était de la vieille magie et sans même le vouloir, le petit Harry avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors qu'Emma s'était rapprochée de Killian et caressait inconsciemment l'avant bras gauche du jeune homme où la marque des ténèbres avait désormais disparu, sa meilleure amie continuait son exposé.

\- Ou alors ce sera toi, Emma ! continua Mary Margaret dans un regard émerveillé vers le couple tout juste réuni.

\- Moi quoi? demanda la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

\- Qui attrapera le bouquet ! s'écria-t-elle, l'espoir et l'hystérie se mélangeant dans sa voix. Puis Killian et toi vous vous marierez, un mariage immense, des centaines d'invités, des fleurs, de l'amouuuuur ! babilla la petite brune en prenant les deux jeunes gens par les épaules. Dites, dites, dites, vous vous marierez un jour hein ?

\- **Plutôt crever !** crièrent Emma et Killian en chœur avant d'échanger un regard amusé quand ils se rendirent compte que même David riait avec les autres.

* * *

 _ **Merci, merci, MERCI beaucoup pour vos commentaires pendant ces 3 mois ! J'espère que vous aurez autant prit de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Comme promis, je posterai plus tard quelques scènes coupées (ouaiiiiiis genre Killian/David/Jeff/Graham qui se battent dans la boue mdr). Je ne saurai encore une fois à quel point vous remercier, c'est ma première fic "longue" sur FF et je suis terriblement heureuse de l'engouement qu'elle a suscité. J'en ai une nouvelle dans les starting blocs (oui, je ne m'arrête jamais) et je commencerai très bientôt à la publier. Encore mille fois merci, peace, love, flex, paillettes dans vos faces!**_


	27. Bonus 1 : (Dé)Culottée

_Novembre_

* * *

 **Scène coupée 1 : (Dé)Culottée**

 _(scène se situant quelque part autour du Chapitre 6, durant le laps de temps où Tink vit chez les Serpentard)_

Le match de Quidditch avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Les Gryffondor menaient par 80 points à 70 et les Serpentard donnaient leur maximum pour essayer de remonter au score. La pluie tombait averse en ce mois de Novembre. Tous les élèves et professeurs du château étaient venus encourager les joueurs. Soudain, David et Graham, lancés dans une série de passes endiablées percutèrent de plein fouet Killian qui arrivait en sens inverse. Dans leur chute, les trois jeunes hommes entraînèrent Jeff qui passait par là.

 _« Me semblait pas que Jeff jouait au Quidditch…Bref… »_

David, Graham, Killian et Jeff s'écrasèrent rapidement dans la boue quelques mètres plus bas. L'impact, ralenti par un sort d'aresto momentum lancé par on ne sait qui dans la foule, eut la mauvaise idée de faire s'écraser le front de Graham dans le nez de Killian.

\- Vas-y, dis le que tu veux me défigurer ! grogna le brun en se relevant difficilement.

\- Tu parles de la patate que t'as au milieu de la gueule ? Tu l'avais déjà avant hein, je décline toute responsabilité, rétorqua Graham d'un air dédaigneux.

 _« Oh le con, il a osé insulter la perfection nasale qui trône au milieu du visage de mon Kiki d'amour… »_

\- Pardon ? demanda Killian, enfin debout et mâchoires serrées.

\- Ah, t'as des difficultés d'audition aussi ? Tu m'étonnes, avec les trucs que tu te traînes en guise d'oreilles, elles sont totalement ratat…

Graham n'eut pas le temps de terminer son laïus d'insultes oh combien recherchées que le poing de Killian vint s'écraser dans sa face.

 _« Non mais il a osé insulter les oreilles elfiques orgasmiques aussi ! Ce pauvre Grahamounet va prendre cher quand même… »_

Alors que le châtain se remettait péniblement de ses émotions et que le brun ricanait bêtement sous les yeux agacés de David, Jeff fit un tour sur lui-même pour admirer la foule qui scandait les prénoms des deux adversaires du jour. C'était peut être le moment de gloire qu'il devait saisir ? Après tout, il ne deviendrait pas une star du rock sorcier en claquant des doigts, il fallait donner de sa personne. Et quoi de mieux que de s'offrir en spectacle devant un public déchaîné et avide de testostérone au milieu d'un terrain de Quidditch ? Les joueurs eux-mêmes étaient en stationnaire au dessus de l'arène improvisée et observaient les évènements qui se tramaient au sol.

\- Et toi…bin toi…t'as trois poils dans ta barbe ! baragouina Jeff à l'intention de Graham.

Killian tourna son regard vers son ami Serpentard et fronça un sourcil de désapprobation. Jeff était cool, séduisant, intelligent. Mais la répartie, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. Celui-ci haussa les épaules devant la critique de Killian. Il fit un pas en avant et claqua un direct du droit en plein dans la mâchoire de Graham qui s'effondra au sol sous les encouragements des verts et argent dans les tribunes. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et le jeune Gryffondor était maintenant couvert de boue. Alors que David tentait d'aider son camarade à se relever, son pied glissa et il se retrouva lui aussi les quatre fers en l'air à patauger sur le terrain détrempé. Dans un cri de rage, Graham parvint à se relever et voulut sauter à la gorge de Jeff mais, la vision embrumée par l'eau, ce fut sur Killian qu'il atterrit, le projetant lui aussi dans la boue à leurs pieds.

 _« Et de trois ! Fuuuuuuuck bénie soit la pluie, bénie soit la boue, mwahahaha… »_

Sous les hurlements de la foule excitée par cette nouvelle action, Jeff ne réfléchit pas et se jeta lui aussi dans le bain terreux sans trop savoir quoi faire après. A hauteur de son regard, il discerna le bras de David qui enserrait la gorge de Killian, la bouche du blond à quelques centimètres de la joue du brun. De là où il était, Jeff jura deviner une grimace de plaisir sur le visage du Serpentard. Il secoua la tête un instant, perturbé par cette vision…

\- JE VAIS TE DEFONCER TA GUEULE ! TE FAIRE MANGER DES MOUETTES PAR LE NEZ ! ET EN PLUS TINK SERA A MOI ! A MOIIIIIIIII ! hurla Graham en sautant sur les jambes de Killian pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Jeff finit par s'assoir à côté des trois autres pour mieux assister lui aussi au spectacle de jambes et de bras qui se mélangeaient dans la boue dans un ballet défiant toutes les lois des causes du réchauffement climatique. Trop de muscles saillants et gonflés d'hormones s'entremêlaient pour savoir qui faisait quoi à qui.

\- JAMAIS ! renchérit Killian. Tu n'y toucheras pas ! Je l'aime !

\- Réveille toi, tu n'as rien à foutre avec elle !

\- C'est toi réveille toi !

\- REVEILLE TOI !

\- TIIIIIIINK BORDEL REVEILLE TOI !

…

La petite blonde ouvrit un œil. Elle était confortablement allongée et souhaitait juste que cette histoire ne se termine jamais. Killian et Graham qui se battaient pour elle, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. D'ailleurs, elle s'aperçut vite que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais choisi de refermer les yeux. La jeune femme chercha à tirer la couette au dessus d'elle pour se protéger du froid et plonger de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Où était donc ce fichu édredon ? La blonde entoura son oreiller de ses bras pour y enfouir sa tête et se retrouva rapidement avec une masse de cheveux dans la bouche. Alors qu'elle toussotait, le matelas se mit à bouger sous elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ces soirées picole avec les Serpentard, les lendemains de cuite étaient vraiment trop…remuants.

\- Mais j'vais la buter ! BOUUUUUUUGE ! entendit-elle contre sa joue avant de se sentir projetée sur le côté.

Le choc fit ouvrir les yeux de la petite blonde dans un grognement. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle la laissa partagée entre un sentiment d'étonnement et de béatitude. Un Killian décoiffé, les yeux embués de sommeil, vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir la fixait avec agacement. Tink leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était probablement tombée du lit du Serpentard qu'elle occupait depuis « l'incident avec la Poufsouffle hystérique ». Elle avait donc en toute logique atterrit quelques dizaines de centimètres plus bas, sur le matelas investit par Killian. Enfin sur Killian, plus exactement. Et c'était loin de lui déplaire.

\- T'es impossible, putaiiiin ! grogna le brun en se positionnant sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux. Il est trois heures du mat' Tink, TROIS HEURES !

\- Pardon mon Kiki d'amour, je le referai plus, tiens d'ailleurs je vais rester là, je tomberai pas plus bas, hein ? minauda la blonde en se recroquevillant contre le beau brun et calant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule musclée.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? se plaignit celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Rrrrrron…pshiiiii…rrrronnn…pshiiii, souffla Tink en faisant mine de s'être rendormie profondément.

\- TINK TU REMONTES SUR TON LIT ET TU ME FOUS LA PAIX ! hurla Killian en tentant de se débarrasser de la Serdaigle qui avait passé une jambe par-dessus lui pour mieux s'accrocher.

\- J't'ai déjà parlé de la reproduction des scrouts à pétard ? Non parce que…, commença la blonde dans un sourire.

\- BONNE NUIT ! lâcha Killian en s'écrasant l'oreiller sur le visage, étouffant par la même occasion Tink et ses babillages nocturnes.

A choisir, il préférait encore finir sa nuit avec une crevette aux mains baladeuses accrochée à son flan plutôt que l'entendre encore une fois raconter ses histoires lubriques et dégoûtantes. Killian jeta un œil sur le corps de la blonde et esquissa un sourire de soulagement en s'apercevant que pour une fois, Tink avait au moins mis une culotte avant de se coucher.

* * *

 _ **Héhé! Chose promise chose due et pour fêter les 3000 vues de "Plutôt Crever!" voici le premier chapitre bonus! Il y en aura 3 en tout. C'était donc la dernière apparition de Tink dans cette fic. Les thèmes des 2 autres bonus sont déjà arrêtés et...je pense qu'ils raviront les CSers que vous êtes! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu, c'est un réel plaisir de retrouver les persos de cette fic et c'est le coeur serré que je dis au revoir à ma fangirl d'amouuuur, ma Tink adorée! Encore merci pour les nouveaux follows/favs et reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce p'tit extra et...rendez vous aux 4000 vues pour le bonus 2? Haha !**_


	28. Bonus 2 : Soupe de langues

_Avril_

* * *

 **Scène coupée 2 : Soupe de langues**

 _(scène qui se tient durant le séjour d'Emma, Regina et Killian à Godric's Hollow, chez Milah, Will et leur petit Harry)_

Harry hurlait depuis près d'une heure et Emma commençait à perdre patience. Elle coucha l'enfant dans son berceau après l'avoir changé et nourri et partit à la recherche de Killian. La blonde se collait les mains sur les oreilles et appuyait de toutes ses forces en chantant « Pattaya » pour ne plus entendre les cris du nourrisson. Enfin, elle trouva le brun, confortablement installé sur le canapé, en pleine partie d'échecs sorciers avec Regina. Quand Emma posa les yeux sur le plateau, elle pu voir le cavalier descendre de sa monture, dégainer son épée et, d'un coup de lame, briser en deux la petite figurine qui représentait le fou. Quelques gouttes de sang vinrent éclabousser le damier noir et blanc.

\- C'est…barbare, grogna Emma en croisant les bras.

\- C'est génial tu veux dire ! rit Killian dans un regard d'admiration pour son adversaire. Les échecs version sorcier c'est déprimant, avec le sang qui gicle et tout c'est tellement mieux ! Si tu te rapproches tu peux même entendre des os craquer !

Regina sourit, fière du sort qu'elle avait jeté au plateau pour ce petit plus. Bizarrement, sa grossesse l'avait rendue encore plus sadique qu'elle ne l'était avant. Elle essuya une goutte de faux sang qui avait éclaboussé son bras et leva les yeux vers Emma.

\- Bin alors Swan, on n'a pas la fibre maternelle ? sourit Regina en tendant l'oreille vers les pleurs de l'enfant.

\- De toute façon ce gamin ne m'aime pas, souffla Emma en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Killian dans le sofa.

\- Etonnant, lâcha Regina entre ses dents.

\- C'est parce que d'habitude moi je lui raconte une histoire, expliqua Killian d'un air entendu.

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? continua la blonde, exaspérée.

\- Ma voix est tellement plus sensuelle que la tienne, _Swan_ , lâcha le beau brun dans un sourire charmeur.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà que ce crétin de Jones recommençait à se vanter au lieu de l'aider à calmer le rejeton de Milah. Elle préféra ne pas relever et se contenta de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du Serpentard.

\- Vous êtes pathétiques, lança Regina comme une évidence.

Voyant que les deux autres campaient sur leurs positions, la brune se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, bien décidée à calmer elle-même les pleurs du bébé. Après tout, elle était enceinte, elle pensait être bien mieux placée que ces deux abrutis pour arriver à ses fins. Quelques instants plus tard, Killian et Emma virent débouler la brune qui dévalait les marches quatre à quatre. Son superbe chemisier blanc était auréolé d'une trace dont l'origine ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Il a gerbé ! Partout ! Il m'a vomi dessus ! Il m'a VOMI dessus ! hurlait la brune en continuant sa route vers la cuisine. C'est dégueulasse ! Putain de fils de gobelin !

\- En tous cas, on ne l'entend plus ! remarqua Emma, soulagée.

\- Evidemment, un Petrificus Totalus dans la gueule et c'est plié ! Ma mère faisait toujours ça quand on était gosses ! expliqua Regina depuis la cuisine en frottant désespérément sur cette fichue tâche qui ne partait pas même après trois sorts différents et deux litres d'eau savonneuse.

\- Ooooh tout s'explique ! se moqua Killian sans même relever l'information principale dans la phrase.

\- Elle a pétrifié le gosse? s'exclama Emma en se levant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- ON NE JETTE PAS UN MALEFICE A UN BÉBÉ, REGINA ! hurla Killian en se précipitant à la suite de la blonde dans l'escalier alors que Regina bougonnait dans son coin.

…

\- _« Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. »_

Killian venait de terminer sa lecture dans un murmure. L'enfant s'était endormi depuis quelques minutes et semblait apaisé. Il avait bien évidemment recommencé à hurler quand Emma l'avait libéré du maléfice du Saucisson mais la voix douce et grave de Killian était, comme à son habitude, venue à bout des pleurs enfantins.

\- C'pas un peu glauque ce conte à son âge quand même ? fit remarquer Emma.

\- C'est toujours mieux que « Lapina la babille et sa queue qui caquetait », lança Killian en haussant les sourcils.

\- Et sa queue qui…quoi ? Bref, la prochaine fois, lis lui Cendrillon ou…, commença Emma qui avait été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu et ne connaissait pas grand choses aux histoires pour sorciers.

\- C'est quoi ça, une maladie ? réagit Killian dans une grimace.

\- Ou Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains, continua la blonde dans un geste d'impuissance.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir qui fait quoi avec des nains, renchérit le Serpentard d'un air dégoûté.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Killian n'avait aucune culture moldue. Elle sourit en repensant au cours du Professeur Hopper et au catalogue La Redoute. Le seul savoir que le Sepentard avait de ce monde là semblait se résumer à « J'ai jamais » et « Action ou Vérité ». L'image de Killian embrassant David lors de cette fameuse soirée alcoolisée revint à l'esprit de la blonde. Elle entendit la voix de Jeff résonner à ses oreilles et les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans même qu'elle puisse les retenir.

\- C'est vrai que t'as embrassé Jefferson ? lâcha Emma avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute.

\- Tu voudrais savoir hein ? susurra Killian d'un air mystérieux.

\- Quoi ? Je…non…je m'en fous ! se défendit la jeune Gryffondor en détournant le regard.

\- Tu sais on était jeunes, je venais de perdre ma mère et mon frère, j'avais besoin de réconfort et on partageait le même dortoir alors..., commença Killian sur un ton dramatique en marquant ensuite une longue pause.

\- Alors quoi ? pépia Emma sans même s'en rendre compte, avide de savoir.

Killian se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait bel et bien posé ses lèvres sur celles de Jefferson quelques années plus tôt car Ruby les avait mis au défi en prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas mourir con et les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas du genre à se défiler. Mais Killian sentait qu'il pouvait user de cette histoire à son avantage. Après tout, Emma semblait fascinée par cette anecdote.

\- Et bien une chose en entraînant une autre…J'ai eu une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, de savoir ce que ça faisait, de connaître le goût de ses lèvres, de sentir son corps contre le mien…, continua Killian en ne quittant pas Emma des yeux.

La blonde paraissait subjuguée. Elle faisait tout son possible pour essayer de masquer son envie de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Killian avait l'air persuadé de révéler le secret du siècle. Emma fronça imperceptiblement le nez en s'apercevant qu'il avait une faculté assez développée pour mentir. Elle espéra qu'il interprète ce geste comme un regain d'intérêt manifeste pour son récit scabreux et décida de surenchérir.

\- Et vous pourriez…recommencer ? lança Emma d'un air gourmand en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

L'image dans la tête de Killian surgit en une seconde. Jefferson, lui et Swan. SA Swan ! Et Jefferson, totalement nu ! Le brun ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût qui fit éclater de rire Emma. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme et le brun comprit instantanément.

\- Tu savais ? Tu savais déjà, avoue ? demanda-t-il, vexé de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Emma n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire, pliée en deux, se tenant le ventre. Regina entra dans la pièce et fit claquer sa main dans celle de la blonde en adressant un sourire de victoire à Killian.

\- Ruby n'a jamais su tenir sa langue, tu le sais bien, _Jones_ , rit Regina en glissant un doigt sous le menton de Killian. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux bien m'ordonner de mettre ma bouche où tu veux, si je peux me faire pardonner ! finit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Cette remarque eut le don de calmer instantanément le fou rire d'Emma et la blonde fronça les sourcils en se disant que Regina était définitivement irrécupérable.

\- Même sur celle de Swan ? lança alors Killian à la brune en se campant devant les deux jeunes femmes, bien décidé à profiter de sa revanche.

\- PLUTOT CREVER! éructa la blonde en réalisant qu'elle était le sujet du défi.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que Regina s'était déjà collée une main sur la bouche dans un haut le cœur et courrait jusqu'aux toilettes, sous les yeux outrés d'Emma qui ne se trouvait pas repoussante à ce point là et les protestations de Killian qui couvraient les pleurs du gamin désormais bien réveillé.

* * *

 _ **Chose promise chose due, voici donc le bonus 2 pour fêter les 4000 vues :D Merci beaucoup à Lulu et DrayAndGin pour leurs commentaires, je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise! Bon allez promis, on attendra pas les 5000 vues (ou pas) pour le troisième et dernier bonus. J'suis sûre que les fans d'HP que vous êtes ont déjà une petite idée de ce que ça pourrait être et que si en plus vous êtes CSers, vous en avez déjà perdu votre culotte :D! Pour ce bonus 2 c'était donc la dernière apparition de ma Reg' d'amour (bon ça me rend un peu moins triste que pour Tink mais quand même haha). Je sais que ce baiser MadHook a intrigué beaucoup de monde à l'époque dans cette fic alors j'ai voulu lui faire un petit clin d'oeil hihihi. Quant au côté SQ, allez vous plaindre à Creamelie qui me fait lire des choses étranges mwahahaha! Allez trêve de blabla, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!**_


	29. Bonus 3 : 19 ans plus tard

_19 ans plus tard.._

* * *

 **(Attention, cette scène se situe 19 ans après le dernier chapitre et non après l'épilogue !)**

* * *

\- Je savais qu'il ne fallait PAS mettre les ados dans la même voiture, grommelait Emma en tapant du pied et jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à l'horloge qui affichait déjà onze heures moins le quart.

Le train partait à onze heures pile et tous s'étaient donné rendez vous à la gare de Kings Cross à dix heures trente ce matin du 1er Septembre. Il n'était pas question pour les enfants d'être en retard, d'autant plus quand deux d'entre eux faisaient leur première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie et qu'un autre allait commencer un stage d'un an comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Ma mini licorne en a assez d'être en cage, souffla la petite blonde qui ne lâchait pas la main d'Emma.

La plus grande des deux s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la frimousse de sa protégée. Ses trente huit ans approchaient mais Emma n'avait pas pris une ride. Elle posa ses yeux sur le minuscule équidé qui trottait en rond dans sa cage. La licorne était plus petite qu'un chat et Emma se demanda encore une fois quelle idée était passée par la tête de Tink quand elle l'avait offerte à la gamine.

\- Et puis ma mère me manque…, chouina la petite, de fausses larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Killian ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la comédie parfaitement rodée de Wendy. Cette gosse était le portrait craché de Tink et elle savait parfaitement jouer de ses atouts pour faire craquer n'importe qui. Les pensées du beau brun furent interrompues par des cris qui arrivaient derrière lui.

\- Rend moi mon hibou ! ELLE M'A PRIT MON HIBOU ! PAPAAAAA ! hurlait un brun d'une dizaine d'années en courant sur le quai à la poursuite d'une blonde élancée.

Cette dernière se planta à côté de Wendy qu'elle dépassait déjà de quelques centimètres, pourtant plus âgée de deux ans. La cadette brandissait fièrement une petite cage métallique à bout de bras. A l'intérieur, un oisillon pépiait joyeusement et sautillait au rythme des balancements.

\- Milah, rends son pigeon à ton frère, demanda Killian en retenant son aîné par les épaules pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur la plus jeune.

\- C'est pas un pigeoooooooon, couina Liam en se débattant de plus belle tandis que Milah posait la cage au sol en levant les yeux au ciel et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette petite blonde était une Swan. Seul son regard d'un bleu profond trahissait les gènes de son père. La petite fille, du haut de ses neuf ans, avait déjà un caractère bien trempé et, résignée, elle se laissa tomber sur la pile de bagages qui s'amoncelait sur le chariot tout proche. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Liam et Wendy avaient le droit d'aller à Poudlard cette année et pas elle. C'était vraiment trop injuste. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait discrètement à ouvrir une à une les valises de son frère pour y glisser les fientes qu'elle avait trouvé dans la cage, une voix à quelques mètres la détourna de son plan. Le nouvel arrivant n'eut pas le temps d'avancer plus que Milah était déjà collée dans ses bras et lui racontait oh combien sa famille était injuste avec elle.

\- HARRY ! hurla Emma en apercevant les nouveaux venus. Tu te fous de moi ? Il est bientôt 11h ! Si James et Johanna avaient raté le train leurs parents m'auraient tué, non mais est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte de ça ? Et puis c'est ta rentrée à toi aussi, que va penser le…

\- Emma on…

\- QUOI ? Ah non mais je ne veux pas t'entendre toi ! continua Emma en s'adressant à James, l'aîné de Mary Margaret et David qui malgré ses 16 ans la dépassait déjà d'une tête. Qu'auraient pensé tes parents ? Tu crois que ça les amuse de rater votre rentrée tout ça parce que votre idiote de sœur a fait gonfler la baby sitter comme un ballon de baudruche ? Vous m'aurez tout fait tout…

\- En même temps, y'avait pas grand-chose à faire, elle est déjà tellement grosse que…

\- LUNA ! On ne t'a rien demandé non plus ! vociféra Emma tandis que Killian tentait de distraire les plus jeunes en comptant les points de la dispute.

\- Non mais ça y est, l'autre elle a conduit la voiture, elle se sent plus, bougonna Johanna en triturant les boucles brunes qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- HARRY ! Tu as laissé Luna conduire la voiture ? Oh putain Regina va nous tuer, elle va nous arracher le cœur et l'enterrer six pieds sous terre ! lâcha Emma, paniquée.

\- Tu exagères un peu, _love_. Et puis de toute façon elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir, conclut Killian dans un clin d'œil complice aux ados.

Dans l'agitation ambiante, personne n'avait remarqué que presque tous les élèves étaient déjà à bord du train et un coup de sifflet sonna le dernier appel pour les retardataires. Killian et Emma aidèrent les écoliers à charger leurs bagages au plus vite. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça. C'était la première rentrée de leur fils Liam à Poudlard et ce qu'ils avaient envisagé comme un moment familial et intime se transformait en pugilat. Judy, âgée de 7 ans, avait du rester avec ses parents pour faire dégonfler sa baby sitter, Tink et Graham s'étaient retrouvés bloqués en France par le sort d'un mage noir qui n'avait visiblement pas très bien pris le fait que la petite blonde repousse ses avances de nombreuses années plus tôt et Luna s'était incrustée dans l'espoir de croiser le nouveau maître des potions qui était, selon Sorcière Hebdo « la cause du réchauffement climatique ». James et Johanna venaient de grimper dans le train, saluant déjà leurs camarades de maison. Emma usait d'ingéniosité pour empêcher Milah de monter à bord du Poudlard Express et Harry avait déjà rejoint le wagon des professeurs, bombant le torse et ajustant ses lunettes. Seuls Wendy et Liam étaient encore sur le quai, nerveux.

\- Et s'ils m'envoient à Poufsouffle ? murmura Liam en jetant un regard inquiet vers son père.

Killian s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur des deux enfants et haussa un sourcil.

\- S'ils t'envoient à Poufsouffle ? Je te renierai et je jetterai le Basilic sur toi, expliqua le beau brun de son ton le plus sérieux.

\- Papaaaaa ! bougonna Liam en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Wendy.

\- Tu sais, Maman elle dit qu'ils ont du chocolat chaud à Poufsouffle, et même que tante Ruby elle…

\- AMBRE ! On a oublié la fille de Ruby ! s'exclama Killian en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

\- Oncle Killy, Ambre elle a 5 ans, minauda Wendy sur le même ton moralisateur que sa mère.

Killian haussa les épaules comme pour se faire pardonner, ce qui eut enfin le don de détendre les enfants et de les faire sourire. Emma surveillait d'un œil Milah qui avait enfin accepté de lâcher la portière du train. La petite fille observait Luna qui faisait apparaître et disparaître une pomme rouge dans sa main. Enfin, Wendy et Liam montèrent dans le train après avoir enlacé les adultes. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Emma s'adressa à son fils.

\- Tu pourrais quand même dire au revoir à ta sœur !

\- **PLUTÔT CREVER !** hurlèrent en cœur Liam et Milah en se tirant mutuellement la langue alors que la porte se refermait et que le Poudlard Express démarrait en trombe vers une nouvelle année à l'école des sorciers.

* * *

 _ **Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! J'espère que ce dernier petit bonus vous aura plu. Oui, j'ai respecté la tradition OUATienne en donnant aux gamins des noms...de gens morts haha ! Bon je l'ai pas fait pour tous, j'ai voulu limiter les dégâts :p Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour m'avoir accompagné tout au long de cette fic. Ce fut un réel plaisir de l'écrire et de vous la faire partager. Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'un nouveau crossover OUAT/HP un jour mais...c'est pas pour tout de suite héhé. Allez, en attendant de vous retrouver au détour d'un chapitre de Forever Young ou ailleurs, je vous jure solennellement que mes intentions étaient mauvaises ! Alors...méfait accompli ? :D**_


End file.
